unexpected love
by meli dav
Summary: what if Joey didn't like Dawson but Pacey, and Jen had a brother? I don't like Dawson so sorry if I give him bad parts. starts season one. PJ
1. different feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If you see new characters then I own them. I don't own any song or play or book that I might mention in the story. Don't sue me! If any of my quotes sound like another person's it is a coincidence. All of the quotes are mine, unless I tell you otherwise.  
  
Summary: This FF starts from season one. I don't like Dawson, so if I am mean to him you know now. This will be a P/J story. There will probably be conflict in the story. Pacey and Joey hate each other and Dawson is best friends with Pacey, and Joey. Joey has no crush on Dawson. A guy moves with Jen as her brother. Thoughts are in brackets.  
Unexpected Love  
  
Joey walked over to Dawson's house. It was a chilly night for August. She climbed up the ladder and went in. "hey Daw... crap. Dawson why didn't you tell me jailbait here was coming?" "Sorry Joey, I guess it just slipped my mind." "Great, well now I have to sit and watch E.T. with Pacey staring at me." "Don't flatter yourself ice queen. I came to watch something that looks better then the alien." "Bite me." "You tell me when and where and I'll be there." "Stop it you two! I want to watch the movie." They both got quiet. When the movie was over it was one in the morning. "D man, I got to go, my pops will kill me if I wake him up." "Why don't you stay then?" "You're kidding right? Me sleep in the same room as Godzilla over here? I think I'll pass." "Pace, I won't do anything this time. I can be nice so you don't get beat; I know how clumsy you are so there is no way you can be quiet." "Thanks for the invite toots, sure I'll stay." They slept with all three in the bed. Joey and Dawson were sleeping the same way, and Pacey was sleeping so his feet were facing them. "Hey smelly, can you moves those away." "Hey I have two pair facing me, so consider yourself lucky." "Yeah, but they don't smell." "You think your feet smell like roses?" they went to sleep. During the night Pacey's feet kept hitting Joey's butt. That night Joey had a dream about Pacey. He was kissing her and he said he loved her. Joey enjoyed the dream. She woke up late. [What was that dream about? It's Pacey were talking about, not some hot guy.] She tried to put the dream in the back of her mind.  
  
The next day was shooting for Dawson's movie. Joey took her place on the dock. Pacey jumped from the creek and pulled her under. When Joey got up she yelled to Dawson to stop shooting. "Cut! What's wrong?" "Pacey, the perv, he grabbed my ass again." "Like you have one." Joey turned around and smacked Pacey. "Okay, we will do this scene later. Watch your hands Pace. Go change for the goodbye scene." Joey and Pacey did as they were told. Pacey came out and saw Joey walking down the steps in a tank top and a short pair of shorts. [Wow, she looks hot. What? Pacey this is Joey your thinking about.] Joey came down the steps and saw Pacey. [He sure looks nice in that shirt. Pacey you're thinking about! It's wrong.] Joey walked up to Pacey. "Okay this is the goodbye scene between Sam and Dorothy. I know yesterday you two couldn't kiss, but let's try today." Joey and Pacey got into position. "action." Joey looked at Pacey. "Sam, I won't leave without you." "Please Dorothy, you can't stay here. It's not safe." "No, I won't leave." "Dorothy, I love you so much. If you got hurt I would die." "I love you too Sam." "I promise we will be together again some day." Pacey looked into Joey's eyes. Slowly they got closer until their lips touched. Joey put her arms around his neck. It was a long kiss. "And cut. Great job." Joey and Pacey backed away from each other slowly. Pacey looked at her then smiled. She did the same. He was still holding her.  
  
Pacey looked up when he saw a car. He quickly let go of Joey and walked to Dawson. A girl and a guy got out of the car. It was Jen and her twin brother Charlie. "Wow, she's a looker." Joey was standing next to Dawson by then. Jen and Charlie walked over to them. "Hey guys, I'm Jen." She stuck out her arm to Dawson. "Hey Dawson, you probably don't remember me." "Oh you're Jen, from new York. This is Pacey." "Hello, may I say you look great in that dress." "Oh please, don't drool on yourself Jail bait." Charlie walked over to Joey. "I thought it was Joey, now I know from that remark." Joey looked at Charlie. "Charlie?" "The one and only." "Oh my god, I haven't seen you in three years. You look great." Joey hugged him. "So do you." He picked her up and spun her around. Pacey just glared at them. Jen said goodbye and went inside, Joey and Charlie spent the rest of the day together. Pacey and Dawson went to work.  
  
"What do you think they are doing all afternoon?" "Pacey, you asked me that three times already." "I'm just curious." "They are probably talking about crap." "Oh, so wasn't Jen hot?" "Yeah, she was pretty." Right then a woman with a short dress on walked in. Pacey stood up immediately. "Hhi. What are you, you looking for today?" "I'm looking for unfaithful." "You know it's a Hollywood porn right?" "Why do you think I like it?" Pacey swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's, it's, uh," "it's in the new releases." (Okay I know that movie wasn't out in '98, but stuff will not match up so you know.) "Thank you Dawson Leery." She went and got the movie, and then she brought it to Dawson. "That will be 1.50. Anything else maim?" "No, you can call me Tamara. Goodbye Pacey." She walked out. "She wants me." "Pace, you were a babbling idiot." "No, the way she told me she liked the porn in that movie says she wants me." "She wanted a movie, not you." They went back to work.  
  
The next day was the first day of school. Pacey found out that Tamara was his English teacher Ms. Jacobs. Joey and Charlie were always together. "Hey d man." "Hello Pacey." "You remember Tamara from yesterday?" "Yeah." "She's my new English teacher." "Really? Wow." Dawson turned around and saw Jen talking to Tin Janks. "Hey man, maybe you should invite miss teen new York to the movies tonight. We could go as a double date. Me and Tamara, and You and Jen." "She'll never go for it. I'll bring Joey too so it will be like a group thing." Dawson asked Jen and she said yes. Dawson caught up to Joey who was walking home from school. "Hey Joey, I need a favor." "What?" I need you to come to the movies tonight." "I can't, I have plans with Charlie." "Please, please?" "Fine, who is going?" "Me, you, Pacey, and Jen." "So it's like a double date?" "Kind of but pacey is on this hormonal mission." "Are you kidding? I'm out." "Oh, come on, Jen only agreed if you came too." "Okay, Pacey has no mission anymore. I will not be alone." "Thanks." Dawson rode away. [There is no way I will be alone.]  
  
Joey, Jen, Pacey, and Dawson walked to the movies. Nightmare on Elm Street was playing. When they got in Pacey went off to talk to Tamara. "I'll be right back." Joey got up and went to Pacey. "There you are sweetie. Come and sit with the rest of us. Oh hi, I'm Joey, Pacey's girlfriend." Pacey gave her a dirty look. "Hello, I'm Tamara Jacobs. What a nice ring you have." She was talking about the ring from Joey's grandma that she slipped on her right hand. "Thank you, Pacey gave it to me as a promise ring. He is so sweet." Joey kissed Pacey, after they looked at each other. She snapped out of her trans. "come on, let's go watch the movie." She grabbed his hand and they walked to their seats. He pulled his hand away. "What was that Joey?" "It's called acting. You are my date so I will not be alone." They sat down. During the movie Joey got scared. "Don't worry Jo'. I'm here." He grabbed her hand and smiled. Joey smiled back. When the movie was over they all walked Jen home. Joey and Pacey were still holding hands. "Hey D, I'm gonna walk Joey home." "Okay, bye." Joey and Pacey walked to her home. They never let each other's hands go. They got to the B&B. "thanks Pace for walking me home." "No problem." "I'm sorry I messed things up for you today." "That's okay, I think you helped me." They were still holding hands. Slowly, they got closer. "Goodbye Pacey." Joey walked away. Pacey walked down the steps and headed towards his house. [What is happening to me?]  
  
I know it's long. I'm skipping around so detention thing is next. 


	2. detention & heartache

Quote is mine, Meli Dav's quote, coolies.  
  
It was Friday and Pacey was walking in the hall when he spotted Joey. "Hey Joey." "Hey Jailbait." "We should talk." "Wow, Pacey Witter wants to talk to little ole me! I can barely control myself." "About what happened on Tuesday..." "What happened?" "We almost kissed." "Oh please, get over yourself. I would never stoop so low." "Jo," "nothing happened! End of story. Nothing did or ever will." "Oh, well good I was starting to think Ice queen was defrosting." "Well no worries, I am as prude as ever when it comes to you, Witter." "Bye, Godzilla breath." "Bite me dog teeth." "Like I said before Potter, you tell me when and where and I'll be there." Pacey walked away when Joey smiled at him.  
  
It was 5th period and Dawson and Pacey were in gym together. "Hey Dawson, I kind of have a problem." "What's wrong Pace?" "Well, I think I might like this girl." "So what's the problem?" "Well, there are two. She doesn't like me, and second, she hates me in everyway possible." "Well, you should, I don't know, forget about her." Pacey shook his head. Today they were playing basketball. Pacey went to get his ball when Eric Stepski threw his ball at Pacey's face. His nose started to bleed. "That's what you get Witter for talking to my girl." Pacey's nose was broken. He stood up. "Fuck you Stepski. Next time I would watch where your ball lands." Pacey started a fight. The P.E. teacher intervened. "Break it up! Stepski that's a three day suspension, Witter, I'll see you in Saturday school for that swear word." Pacey went to the nurse who sent him home to go to the hospital for his nose.  
  
Joey and Charlie had lunch 5th period. They were in line when Mark fitter cut in front of her. "Hey, you cut in front of me!" "So, what's your point?" "Her point is that you better get to the back or else." "Ohhh, little new boy is gonna hurt me." He grabbed Joey's hair. "Isn't that right babe?" Charlie punched him and Joey hit him right where it hurts. The teacher ran up. "You two, Saturday school tomorrow!"  
  
Jen was in history class 5th period. "Miss Lindley, what do you think about all of these small countries wanting to have some profits from our discoveries?" "Well, I think it's not our fault that they can't afford to get equipment to go under water. I think the bigger countries should fuck them all." Everyone gasped. "Miss Lindley, I will not have that word said in my classroom. Saturday school tomorrow at eight in the morning."  
  
"We are missing one. A miss." "I'm here." "You're late Josephine." "It's Joey." Joey looked at all of the other people. "Is this a surprise party?" Pacey said, "oh yeah, surprise. Woo where's the gifts." "Sit down Josephine!" Joey sat next to Jen. "Okay, today you will be in this library until 5:00. If at anytime you need me I will be in my office taking care of important matters. Do stay quiet children. If I have any problems all of you will organize my filing cabinet. Understand? Good." On that note Mrs. Trinkle left.  
  
After Mrs. Trinkle left Abby Morgan spoke up. "Well, well, well, I knew the convict's daughter couldn't stay away." "Shut up Abby!" "Reer, a little catty aren't we? So, why are we all here? Jen?" "I swore in class. Ms. Trudgeman is living a total pre world war two era." "O how BORING! What did you do Gonzo?" "I swore when I got hit with the basketball." "Really people, you do crap!" "What did you do Abby?" "Well, if you must know Dawson, I was caught getting down and dirty in the boy's locker room. They don't know I had ecstasy too." "Liar." "What did you do then Miss Josephine?" "Me and Charlie slugged Mark." "O that's stupid even for you two!" she looked at Dawson. "What did you do Dawson?" "I am not going to tell you." "Fine, keep your little secret. It was probably some homosexual thing anyway. I'm out." Abby walked away.  
  
Dawson and Jen went somewhere, Charlie went looking around, and Pacey went into an aisle to read. Joey went up to Pacey. "Hey Jailbait." He looked up. "What do you want ice queen?" "Nothing from you. Wow, is Pacey Witter actually reading?" "Ha, ha, very funny, I always read V.C. Andrews books." "Really? She's my favorite author. What book?" "I'm reading flowers in the attic, what did you want exactly?" "I wanted to look at your nose." Joey reached out but Pacey backed away. "I'll be gentle Pace, I promise." She carefully rubbed his nose. Her foot slipped and she gently hit him. "Ow! Dang it Joey!" "I'm so sorry." She kissed her finger and placed it on his nose. "All better?" Joey looked at Pacey. "You have something in your hair." Joey reached out and pulled out the fuzz. "Got it." They just looked at each other. They slowly got closer. "Hey Gonzo and convict's daughter, I want to play a game so come on." Abby walked away. Pacey got up and gave Joey his hand. She took it and stood up. They were inches away from each other. She gave him a crooked smile and walked away.  
  
"Okay, now since every one is here we will play truth or dare." "Oh please, that is so middle school." Jen said. "Come on guys, it will be lots of fun!" Dawson said excitedly. They all agreed to play. "Okay, I'll go first. Dawson, truth or dare? "Dare." "I dare you to kiss Charlie, on the lips for ten seconds." Dawson walked up to Charlie and kissed him. Abby was keeping time. "Is it just me, or did Dawson enjoy that?" Dawson spoke up, "okay, Pacey, truth or dare?" "Truth, dare, whatever." "Come on Gonzo!" "Fine, Dare." "Keeping with the kissing theme, I dare you to kiss, for 20 seconds, all action kiss, Joey." "No way." "Yeah Dawson, I will not kiss him." "Pacey, you said dare." Pacey looked at Joey. "Fine," he walked over to her, "what kind of kiss?" "He said all action gonzo, which means lips, tongues, and maybe moans." "Just so you know Potter, it's not for my enjoyment." "Mine either." "Let's go! I'll keep time." Pacey put his arm around Joey and slowly brushed his lips on hers. The kiss started to deepen. His tongue was putting pressure on her teeth. She opened them up so he could explore her mouth. He did the same. Joey put her arm around his neck and her other hand was rubbing his face. Their eyes were closed tight. "Abby it has to be 20 seconds already." "Sorry Jen, I got lost. Times up you two." Slowly they opened their eyes. They then moved their lips apart but they were still pretty close. "Well, that was a kiss I was waiting for." "Oh whatever Abby. I want my turn and I say we quit this game and go to the gym." Said Jen. Every one agreed. They tip toed past Mrs. Trinkle's office and they walked. Joey was walking next to Pacey. They didn't talk. Every once in a while they would smile at each other.  
  
When they reached the gym Pacey and Dawson decided to play basketball. Abby was cleaning her nails, and she was sitting next to Jen who was watching Pacey. Joey and Charlie went to the other bleachers and talked. "So how was New York?" "It was great. A lot of gay guys." "Well then it was perfect for you." "Yeah. To many I think." "Well, at least you had guys interested in you." "Joey, you have guys into you." "Name one." "A certain guy you love to hate and hate to love. You like to call him Jailbait." "Pacey? Whatever Charlie. Pacey hates me." "You are so blind. I think he may be in the early stages of lust already. You like him too." "Okay, so maybe I have a tiny feeling that I don't want to kill him." "I knew it! I think you guys would go so great together." They started laughing. Jen walked over. "Hey Joey." "Hi Jen." "Joey don't you think Pacey looks hot?" "What? He's okay, if you like that look." "Joey, do you like Pacey?" "Where did all of these questions come from? I am Pacey's enemy. I don't like him in any way, shape, or form." "Cool." "Jen do you like Pacey?" "A little yeah. I just wanted to make sure you didn't like him." "I thought you liked Dawson?" "Actually, I think Dawson plays for Charlie's team." "I always thought he was a little homo but I never fully thought he was gay. That kiss today proved it." "Hey I'm not so good at dribbling so maybe Pacey can help me. Bye." Jen walked away. "Joey, why did you lie to Jen?" "O come on Charlie, look at them." Pacey was holding the ball with Jen in between so he was holding her too. "There she is and here I am. My quote came true." "Which one?" "Boys are like bees, they are attracted to the roses who are beautiful on the outside. They skip over the tulips. If the bees took time to look at the tulip they would realize even though it's not as pretty, the inside is sweeter." "That is beautiful Joey." "I'm the tulip and Jen is the rose. I don't think this bee will bother." "You don't know." "I look at them and I feel horrible. I can't watch anymore. I'll be in the library." Joey left.  
  
Ten minutes later, Joey heard people walking into the library. "Hey Potter." "Uh, what do you want?" "I don't know. We could sing, dance, or whatever you want. I would like to have some of our anti- social, fun deprived banter." "I'm not in the mood Pacey; I don't feel good right now." "Since when is Josephine Potter not in the mood to fight?" "Don't call me Josephine." "Josephine? Why not Josephine? I like Josephine, Josephine, and Josephine." "You are so in for it Witter." Joey knocked down an already kneeling Pacey. She got on top of him and started to tickle him. "No way Potter." He started tickling her. "Okay I give." Joey, who was still on top, started laughing. When Joey could open her eyes, she noticed Pacey was looking at her and smiling. "I better get up." Before she was off of Pacey, he put his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. They both wanted it so badly. It was a lips only kiss, and it was short, but this is what they were longing for. Slowly their lips separated. When Joey opened her eyes, Pacey was looking at her. He whispered, "Feeling better Jo?" Joey got up. She looked at her nonexistent watch. "I, I have to go. It's almost time to leave." "Joey!" Joey left Pacey sitting on the floor.  
  
Mrs. Trinkle came in. everyone was at their own desk. "Well, you children were good. You may leave, except for Miss Abigail." Joey got up and ran to the door. Pacey couldn't catch her. When she was on the main street, she bumped into a guy. "Sorry." "It's okay, I'm new here. My name is Jack McPhee."  
  
Must read  
  
This is not a story that follows the show. I will have certain things I like show up but nothing will be in order. They McPhee's are in now, Dawson could be gay, Jen likes Pacey, and Charlie is Jen's brother who is gay. He is Joey's new best friend. There will be dating and depression in the next chapter. Maybe some double, no quadruple dating next. Jack will not become gay. We have Dawson for that. For future reference, Joey has a Cousin, Sam Potter, who lives with them. 


	3. the game of love

All that week was like a dream to Joey. She avoided Pacey whenever she could. When they had a class together, he would pass her notes, she would always be the first out the door, and she even tried to not go to her locker. At lunch she would sit with Jack McPhee and his sister Andie. Jack was really sweet. He never made fun of her like Pacey did. She missed Pacey. When she was at lunch, Jen and Pacey were flirting. Not just verbally, they were touchy too, well Jen was. Joey and Jen were friends. Joey wanted to hate her but Jen was too nice. It was Friday night and Joey was at Dawson's house for movie night.  
  
"Dawson, why are we watching this?" "You don't like a walk in the clouds?" "You know it's my favorite movie, but it is not a Spielberg film." "Well, we could watch Jaws." " yes, I want to a watch a robotic fake looking shark chase idiotic sea goers, then get blown up by a guy who is a little on the mister Rodgers side. This movie is fine." "Okay then." "Dawson you know you can tell me anything right?" "Of course Joey. I, I have something now. Joey I'm gay." "Okay." "That's it? I don't get any speech?" "Dawson, I thought you were. I'm happy you are comfortable. I want you to be happy." "I've been seeing Charlie on the side for two days." "It's about time! You guys look cute together." "So I heard you met a new boy." "Yeah, his name is Jack. He has a sister that is nice but there is something about her, I have a feeling that she is going to bring me down." "You are crazy." "I don't think so. I have a secret too." "What is it Joey?" "I had or have a medium sized crush on Pacey." "When did this start?" "When we were doing the goodbye kiss for your movie. I didn't want to realize it till after he kissed me in the library." "Joey why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I don't know." "I have some bad news and some good news." "Good then bad." "Good is he liked you." Joey smiled. "Bad news is." A car came driving by. It stopped by Jen's house. Joey looked out the window. Two people walked out but it was too dark to tell who they were. They walked hand in hand to Jen's porch, when they were in the light Joey saw them. It was Jen and Pacey! They were talking and then they kissed. Jen walked in and Pacey headed for Dawson's House. "Was that the Bad news? I knew no guy would pick a tulip over a rose! It was too good to be true." Joey was crying. "Don't cry Joey. There are other guys out there." "I should have known that the dress Jen borrowed was for a date." That is when Pacey walked in. Joey got up and ran to the window. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Dawson, bye." Joey went down the ladder and ran off.  
  
Jen came by Joey's house the next day. "Hey Joey, I washed the dress and I came to give it back. Can we talk?" "Sure." Joey and Jen went into Joey's room. "Joey I had a date with Pacey last night. It was fun but I had a change of heart, so did he. We hung out for the rest of the night but we both lost interest. I don't like Pacey anymore." "When did this happen?" "A few days ago. When the date was over he kissed me on the cheek. He said he tried to move on. I don't know what that meant. We talked about this new girl that he wants to ask out on a date but he doesn't know how. He said they are always bickering." Joey lit up. She knew the girl was her. They talked some more then Jen left. Sunday nothing exciting happened except that Joey's cousin Sam was caught kissing Jen.  
  
It was Monday and everything was weird. Joey felt like an outcast. Dawson had Charlie, Jen had Sam, and even Pacey wasn't bothering her. Joey went to her locker. She looked a few lockers away and she could hear Andie and Pacey. "You are so lazy." "No I'm not." "Yes you are Pacey; I have never known a lazier person." "Andie, uh, Dawson, Charlie, jen, Sam and I are doing something tonight. Would you like to go with me?" "I'd love too." Joey couldn't believe her ears. She wasn't the girl that Pacey wanted to ask out.  
  
It was 5th period. "Hey Joey." "Hi Jack." "Hey everyone is doing something tonight and I was wondering if you like to go." Joey liked Jack a little. She knew Pacey would be there so she would be touchy with Jack. "I'd love too." The bell rang. Joey and Jack walked into the hallway. She saw Pacey looking at her. She leaned over and gave jack a small peck on the lips. "Bye Jack." Pacey was still staring. She walked right passed him. When she was at her locker Pacey walked up. "Since when have you been dating Jack?" "Well, we have our first date tonight." "Oh, Joey what happened in the library." "Was a mistake, I know. I knew it was. the date with Jen helped me prove the point. I'll see you in study hall." Joey walked away.  
  
It was five o clock. Jack and Joey arrived at the restaurant. When Joey saw Pacey she gave Jack a kiss. Pacey looked fumed. They all ate. Afterwards they went dancing at a place for teens. Whenever a slow song came on Joey would dance very close with Jack. Whenever Pacey was watching she would kiss Jack. Andie and Pacey danced a little. When they did Joey felt horrible. There was no use for her now in Pacey's life. He had a new sparring partner and a girlfriend wrapped in one. By the end of the night Joey kissed Jack thirty times. When everyone was walking out, Andie and Pacey were outside kissing. Joey turned and walked away.  
  
Joey was dating Jack for the next few months. She never kissed him unless Pacey was around. Pacey and Andie were dating too. It was March now and they have been dating for about seven months. "Hey Joey." "Hey Andie." "Joey, I know we aren't that close but I have this problem." "What's wrong?" "I am ready to have sex." "Why are you telling me? You should tell Pacey." "That's the problem, I don't know how to tell him." "I wouldn't know. Just tell him directly." "Thanks Joey." Andie hugged her and walked away. Joey felt depressed. She had to see Pacey today because he is the props guy for the play. Joey was the backstage director.  
  
It was three thirty and Pacey was almost done with moving the things into the storage place. "Well, I'm all done." "Not yet Witter. One last box. Be careful, it has glass in it." Pacey picked up the box while Joey held the door open. "Wait! You'll smush the hats." Joey let go of the door and picked up the hats so he could put down the box. The door locked. 


	4. storage room confesions

Joey tried pulling on the door. It wouldn't move.  
  
"There is no use doing that Joey." Pacey was sitting on the floor.  
  
Joey walked up to Pacey and pointed a finger at him. "This is all your fault Pacey Witter!"  
  
"My fault? I'm not the one that let the door go!"  
  
"If you would have watched where you were putting that box down then I wouldn't have let go of the door."  
  
"Sorry I was doing my job! Unlike you I care about my responsibilities."  
  
That set off Joey. "Screw you Pacey! At least I have responsibilities. People trust me enough to give me some."  
  
Pacey looked at Joey. "I thought you were different Joey. I didn't think you of all people would truly believe that I was a screw up."  
  
"Pacey, I, I'm so."  
  
Pacey cut in. "save it for someone who cares." He turned around. Joey went to the opposite side of the room.  
  
For hours they kept to themselves. It was seven by the time Joey took out her crackers that she had in her pocket. "Do you want some?"  
  
"sure." Joey went over to Pacey and sat down. He took some crackers. "Do you really believe I'm a screw up?"  
  
"O no Pacey, I don't believe that at all. I was just pissed off when I said that. I think you have so much going for you."  
  
"Sure I do Potter. Name one."  
  
"I'll name a few. You are kind and sweet and you have a great sense of humor. You are smart, and you are a great kisser."  
  
Pacey chuckled. "You've seen my grades, I'm not that smart."  
  
"Yes you are Pacey, you just don't apply yourself."  
  
"So I'm a great kisser huh?" Joey shook her head. She looked into Pacey's eyes. He started to get closer.  
  
"Have you talked to Andie yet?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, she came up to me at lunch and told me that she was ready was to have sex with you. She asked me how she should tell you. I have no idea why she asked me, I never had sex."  
  
"Great. Now I have to deal with that too."  
  
"You don't want to have sex with her?"  
  
"No, I want to break up with her."  
  
"Why would you do that Pacey?"  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Andie is a great girl, she's just not right for me. She was like a rebound girl for me."  
  
"You sound just like me. I never really liked Jack. He is so nice but he is nothing then someone who can get my mind off of this one guy."  
  
"Did he change your mind's focus?"  
  
Joey looked up at Pacey. "No, he made me want him even more."  
  
"Same with me."  
  
"I don't know why I want this guy. It was a very unexpected feeling."  
  
"Jo', you think we can stop dragging the truth in the mud. I never got over you. I have no idea why I can't get over you, but I can't."  
  
"I feel the same way Pacey."  
  
Pacey and Joey were sitting Indian style facing each other. Pacey got on his knees and kissed Joey. His hands were on the sides of Joey so she was in between his arms. Joey put her arms under his so her hands were on the small part of his back. This kiss lasted long. It was an all action kiss. Pacey sat back.  
  
"Sorry Potter, my knees were starting to hurt."  
  
"Pacey, I don't know if we should be kissing. We still have people called Jack and Andie."  
  
"You're right Joey. We should talk to them first."  
  
They said goodnight and went to sleep. During the night Joey was shivering. Pacey went to Joey and held her.  
  
"Thanks Pacey."  
  
"No problem Potter. Goodnight." Pacey leaned down and kissed Joey.  
  
"Pacey didn't you say no kissing until we talk to them?"  
  
"Sorry, it was an impulse." Joey rolled her eyes. "It was!"  
  
Joey put her arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "Oops, I had an impulse." Pacey laughed.  
  
All night Joey and Pacey were holding each other. When it was 6:00 in the morning, the janitor opened the door. "Good golly! What are yous doin here?"  
  
Pacey woke up Joey. "We can leave now."  
  
Joey shot up and saw the Janitor. She grabbed Pacey's hand and went to the door. "You really should get that lock taken off."  
  
Joey and Pacey parted ways to go home, change, and come back for a hard day. 


	5. absence makes the heart grow fonder

It was 8:00 in the morning when Joey got up. She only slept for an hour and a half, but it was much appreciated. Joey got up, showered, got ready, and came down. Bessie was downstairs.  
  
"Hey Joey, when did you get in?"  
  
"Oh, I got in around one or two, you were sleeping." Joey didn't like lying.  
  
"Okay. Don't forget today you have to watch Alex."  
  
"Sure Bess." Right then Pacey walked in.  
  
"Hey Bess, Joey. Hey little guy, how's my favorite guy?" Pacey picked up Alex.  
  
"Pacey, why are you here?"  
  
"I came to check on the leaky faucet, and, I thought I could give you a ride to school."  
  
"O how very thoughtful." She smiled. Joey knew Pacey just wanted to see her.  
  
"Hey Pace, Joey has to watch Alex today. Why don't you keep her company?"  
  
Pacey smiled. "I'd love too Bess."  
  
"I think I can manage Bessie. I don't need Dumbo lover over here watching me."  
  
"Hey! Dumbo is a great movie. It's about the storyline Potter."  
  
"Sure it is. I have to go Bessie." Joey hugged Bessie and kissed Alex.  
  
"I don't get a kiss?"  
  
"I don't kiss my scoffers. Let's go Jeeves."  
  
"Yes Miss Daisy."  
  
Joey and Pacey went to the car. When they were on the road Pacey tried to kiss Joey. She moved away.  
  
"Pacey, we can't get together until after we are free."  
  
"Joey, you're killing me."  
  
"I kissed you, what, two and a half hours ago."  
  
"Fine, but later you owe me."  
  
"Whatever Witter. Watch the road."  
  
Pacey chuckled and they kept driving. When they reached the school Joey left without even a goodbye. Pacey has Andie in his first Period class and he hates that he has to break her heart.  
  
It was 1st period.  
  
"Good morning class and welcome to another day of world history. Today I will assign partners and we will begin our reign of terror project."  
  
The teacher was calling out names and putting them with subjects. "Andie McPhee and Pacey Witter, Robespierre."  
  
"Pacey did you hear? We get to work together!"  
  
"I heard Andie."  
  
They were about twenty minutes into class when Pacey started to breathe deeply.  
  
"Pacey what's wrong?"  
  
"Andie, I, it's, it's not working for me."  
  
"What's not working for you? If it's the project we can change it."  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"Then what Pacey? You're losing me in your babble talk."  
  
"THIS. THIS isn't working." He was doing that hand thing where his hands point at him and her at the same time.  
  
"I'm still lost."  
  
"Andie, I think it would be best if we stopped seeing each other."  
  
"Why Pacey? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No Andie, you did nothing wrong."  
  
"What then? Is there someone else?" Pacey looked at her. "Pacey?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"There can't be and not be another girl! Which is it?"  
  
"Yes, there is another girl."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"How long what?"  
  
"How long have you been cheating on me?"  
  
"We kissed but that's it. I just have these feelings for her."  
  
"How long have you had these feelings?" Andie was starting to tear now.  
  
"I've liked her before you even moved here."  
  
"God Pacey how could you!" Andie ran out of the room Balling.  
  
It was fourth period and Joey had the class with Jack.  
  
"Hey Jack can we talk?"  
  
"Sure, what about?"  
  
"About us, what we are doing."  
  
"I want to talk to you too."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, Joey I think I'm in love with you."  
  
That caught Joey completely off guard.  
  
"Jack, love is such a strong word."  
  
"I feel it Joey. I love you."  
  
"Jack, don't you think it's too soon? We don't really know each other that well."  
  
"I know enough to love you. You don't have to say it back yet, but I wanted you to know. I'm going to leave you to think."  
  
Jack walked away. Joey needed to get a breather so she went to the bathroom. When Joey was in the hall way she saw Pacey come out of his classroom after her.  
  
"Pacey, what are you." Pacey cut her off with a kiss.  
  
"Pacey we agreed not to do this till after we talk to them."  
  
"I know, I already talked to Andie. Did you talk to Jack?"  
  
Joey backed away. "Pace, he told me he loves me."  
  
"Joey we can't be together without cheating if you don't break up with him."  
  
"I know Pacey. I never thought it would be this hard."  
  
Pacey hugged Joey.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that. I have to do this to be happy."  
  
"Joey take your time. I will wait forever if I have to."  
  
"You're so sweet. Now I have to go. Bye."  
  
Joey walked away and walked into her classroom.  
  
"Jack I think we need some time apart."  
  
"Are you dumping me?"  
  
"I need to think about things and I need some alone time."  
  
"Joey I love you."  
  
"I'm sorry Jack. Good bye." The bell rang and Joey left fast.  
  
It was fifth Period and Joey had to sit with Charlie, Jen, and Sam at lunch.  
  
"Hey stranger. I haven't sat with you since Jack came to town."  
  
"Well, you three seemed like you didn't need me."  
  
"Joey, your my best friend, of course I need you."  
  
"So do I Joey. We aren't best buds but you're the only real chick friend that I have."  
  
"Thanks Jen. I think you are my only chick friend."  
  
Joey started to eat but she had a blank stare on her face.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"What's wrong Sam?"  
  
"Josie has the Potter blank look on." (Sam calls Joey Josie.)  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Something is wrong. I would say guy troubles."  
  
"You can read me like a book. I dumped Jack today."  
  
Jen spoke. "When? Why? How?"  
  
"Easy sis, let her tell it."  
  
"Today in 3rd. he told me he loved me. I just told him I need time to think." Sam was staring at her. "What is it Sam?"  
  
"I'm sure that happened but that's not the problem, is it?"  
  
Joey swallowed hard. "I like this guy and he like me but"  
  
"But you don't want to hurt Jack's feelings."  
  
"Exactly Cousin. What do I do?"  
  
"I would say do what makes you happy. Don't fall because I know how big of a conscious you have."  
  
Joey listened and took it in. she knew what she would do.  
  
It was seven at night and Pacey rand the doorbell.  
  
"Hello mademoiselle. Is it alright if I say hello?"  
  
"Yes, hello to you too."  
  
Pacey played with Alex for awhile until he had to go to sleep.  
  
"He's in bed Joey."  
  
"It's about time."  
  
"Hey, he wanted me to read him the books."  
  
"Pacey, he's barely a year old. He can't talk or even walk yet."  
  
"That's okay. I hear him anyway."  
  
Joey turned around to face Pacey. She was washing dishes.  
  
"Pace, I broke up with Jack today."  
  
"You did, now I can kiss you whenever I want."  
  
Pacey picked up Joey and spun her around. When he brought her back down he kissed her. Her hands were all soapy but she ran her fingers through his hair anyway. He lifted on the counter and kept kissing her. When Pacey started kissing her neck Joey spoke.  
  
"Pacey, I love doing this with you but my ass is starting to get wet."  
  
Pacey looked at the wet counter and they both laughed.  
  
"I guess we'll have to continue our session of new found relationship kissing on the couch then. I don't want you to have a wet ass."  
  
Joey hoped off the counter and headed to the living room. Pacey sat down and Joey sat far away from him.  
  
"How are we supposed to finish what we started with you way over there Potter?"  
  
"I want to talk." Pacey sat back and nodded okay.  
  
"Pacey you know I want this more than anything but I don't want to hurt Jack or Andie anymore then we already have."  
  
"You don't want to do this anymore?"  
  
"I want to, I want to a lot but maybe we can keep in private for awhile."  
  
"Is that what you want?"  
  
"Yes, we can still make out and whatever but when we are out where they might see, I think we should still do our Banter and fighting ways."  
  
"As long as I can still kiss you then it fine." Pacey went over to Joey and got on top of her. He started kissing her. After about ten minutes he stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Do we get to make out in the dark movie theater?"  
  
"Sure, I'll give you that."  
  
"Yess." Joey started laughing. He started kissing her again.  
  
"Remember Pace, we hate each other tomorrow."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
They made out until he had to leave. 


	6. help with the storyline for you

Hey people it's me, Meli Dav.  
  
I've been told that some parts of my story are confusing so I'll help you. Coolies  
  
Sam is Joey's cousin. He is also dating jen.  
  
Jen is pretty much the same, except she has a brother and had a crush on Pacey not Dawson.  
  
Charlie is Jen's brother; he is gay, with Dawson for a lover.  
  
Dawson is the same but gay. He has no romantic feelings for anyone but Charlie. Dawson isn't that close to Joey anymore.  
  
Joey is the same. She like Pacey and dated Jack.  
  
Jack is a strait guy who is very affectionate.  
  
Andie is still the same. She remains a virgin though. Hey I like Andie so I hope no one will get too mad.  
  
Pacey, what can I say, whatever character Pacey is he rocks! He likes Joey and just agreed to keep their relationship on the down low.  
  
Alex was already born. The B&B was already built.  
  
I will probably have some big scenes in the next chapter. Jack might play a Dawson in season 3.  
  
For the people who follow both my stories, college twists has about three chapters left. Things are not as they appear. Remember that.  
  
Thank you all for the reviews. Thanks I hate Beeky for the great reviews and making me clear things up. I love your stuff.  
  
Next chapter up soon. What will a week of pretending for Pacey and Joey be like? Will Jack and Andie find out?  
  
Mucho amour, Meli Dav 


	7. a week from heaven or hell

Monday  
  
It was 7:30 and Joey was ready to go to school.  
  
"Good morning Bessie."  
  
"Why are you up so early?"  
  
"I have a project to work on with Pacey."  
  
"Before school?"  
  
"It was the only time that we could use the lab."  
  
Pacey walks in and shakes the snow from his head.  
  
"Hey Bess."  
  
"Hey Pacey."  
  
"I'm here to pick up the true ice queen."  
  
"You are such a..."  
  
"Hey, not in front of Alex."  
  
"He is still sleeping Pacey, shows how much you know."  
  
"As much as I would love to continue this verbally abusive repetition of love hate, hate love war between us, we really need to go."  
  
"Okay, bye Bessie."  
  
"Bye guys, have fun with the project."  
  
"What project?"  
  
"O Pacey, the project we were working on." Joey hit him.  
  
"Yeah, that project. Thanks, bye Bess."  
  
Joey and Pacey walked to the car.  
  
"That was too close."  
  
"Sorry, you should really tell me when you are going to lie."  
  
"Get in the car."  
  
Pacey got in the car and pulled out his keys. Joey leaned over, turned his head, and kissed him.  
  
"Where to Pace?"  
  
"I was thinking the beach. We can be alone."  
  
"Good idea." They drove to the beach.  
  
Joey and Pacey stayed there for about a half an hour making out.  
  
"Okay, okay, we need to go now."  
  
"Just a little longer." Pacey kept kissing her neck.  
  
"No Pacey. I don't want to be late."  
  
"Fine. School always gets in the way."  
  
"I think I'll go to the bathroom today at two."  
  
"Why would I want to know that?" Joey started smirking. He smiled too. "Ohhhh. I think I might get an urge around then too."  
  
Pacey started the car and drove to school. When they were at a stop sign in front of the school Joey kissed Pacey and left.  
  
It was 2nd Period and Jen, Jack, Joey, and Pacey all had English together.  
  
"This week we will be reading and performing Romeo and Juliet. I will put all of the parts in the hat and you will pick your part. Yes Mr. Janks?"  
  
"What if a guy gets a girl part?"  
  
"I have to hats. One for girls and one for guys. Since there are more males, we will have a narrator and a separate chorus."  
  
People were picking tiny parts.  
  
"It's your turn Miss Potter."  
  
Joey picked out her paper and read it. "Juliet."  
  
"You will make an exquisite Juliet Miss Potter."  
  
After a while it was Pacey's time to pick. He picked up the paper and read it.  
  
"I'm the beloved narrator."  
  
"Don't freight Mr. Witter, you have an important part."  
  
Next it was Jack turn.  
  
"I got Romeo."  
  
"You get to play the lover of our fair Juliet." He looked at Joey and smiled.  
  
"Tomorrow class, we will do act one. It is not until the very end that Romeo and Juliet met."  
  
The bell rang. Everyone left the class. Joey went to her locker. When Joey was getting out stuff she felt a hand run across her back. She looked to her side and Pacey was standing there.  
  
"Pacey, you can't touch me like that in public."  
  
"I'm sorry Jo', I couldn't help it. All weekend we make out like crazy and today I can't even touch you or talk to you the way I want to."  
  
"Pacey, Andie is right there at her locker and if we get any louder she'll hear us. Be softer. It's been killing me too, seeing you look so cute in English and I can't even talk to you. I just don't want to hurt any one."  
  
"I know, that's why I'll be okay until two."  
  
Andie walked by. She looked at Pacey and looked really sad. She kept walking.  
  
It was third period and Joey sat next to Jack.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you Jack."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you. It just came so fast that I lost my head."  
  
"It's okay Joey."  
  
"I don't want to lose your friendship. It means so much to me. You're the only guy who isn't gay or Pacey."  
  
"I want to be your friend too. I need you in one way or another."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You want to sit with me and Andie today?"  
  
"Actually, why don't you two sit with all of us today?"  
  
"I'd love too. Andie wanted to talk to you anyway."  
  
The rest of the day went fine. They had their little rendezvous at two and went home.  
  
Tuesday The morning went the same as yesterday. At the end of second period they were in the middle of scene five act one of Romeo and Juliet. Pacey was a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Now seeming sweet convert to bitter gall."  
  
"Before we continue, Romeo and Juliet will officially meet. I need my lovers up here to act."  
  
Joey and Jack went in the front. The teacher motioned to start. Pacey narrarates from his seat.  
  
"Romeo speaks to Juliet."  
  
"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."  
  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."  
  
Jack and Joey continue like this until jack's lips line.  
  
"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."  
  
They room was quiet.  
  
"Is there a problem Mr. Witter?"  
  
"N no."  
  
"Then say your line so the lovers can act."  
  
Pacey looked meanly at the teacher. He read his line.  
  
"Romeo kisses Juliet."  
  
Jack leaned forward and kissed Joey. It was a long kiss.  
  
"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."  
  
"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
  
Give me my sin again."  
  
Pacey had trouble spitting out his lines.  
  
"Romeo kisses Juliet again."  
  
Jack kissed her again and Joey put a hand on his shoulder. The bell rang. Joey wiped her lips and looked at Pacey. He stared at her then left the classroom.  
  
Joey went to her locker but no Pacey. At lunch she sat with everyone, including Jack, like usual. After school she met up with Pacey and he drove her home. It went fast because they didn't talk. When they were a block from her home Joey had enough.  
  
"Stop the car."  
  
Pacey did.  
  
"Get out Pacey."  
  
He got out of the car.  
  
"What's this Joey?"  
  
"I've had enough with you. Why are you giving me the silent treatment?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are Pacey. What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Don't lie to me!"  
  
"You really want to know what's wrong."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't like the fact that my girlfriend is kissing another guy!"  
  
"Pacey, I had to for class."  
  
"Did you have to put emotions in it? That wasn't a requirement."  
  
"I didn't Pacey!"  
  
"Yes you did Joey. I saw the way you kissed him."  
  
"I knew you would get upset over something that dumb."  
  
"It's not only that."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"It also is not too great to hear that you're sitting with Jack, you're ex boyfriend."  
  
"I'm just sitting there. I won't lose my friend because you're jealous."  
  
"I'm afraid Joey."  
  
"There is no need to be afraid Pacey. Nothing is going to happen. I want you."  
  
Joey went up to Pacey and kissed him.  
  
"I needed that."  
  
"Now, since your feelings are laid on the table, can you take me home?"  
  
"Of course Josephine."  
  
Joey hit Pacey and then she kissed him.  
  
"That is a very unique combination."  
  
They headed to Joey's home.  
  
Wednesday and all day Thursday was fine.  
  
"Joey potter, I want to take you out."  
  
"We can't Pacey."  
  
"You said we can make out in a movie theater so I'll take you to see a movie."  
  
"Is that all you think about?"  
  
"Mostly yeah."  
  
"Fine, pick me up at seven so we can catch that time."  
  
"Okay, put on lots of perfume so I can smell you all night."  
  
They went to the movie. They didn't see a lot of it. When they were in the lobby they thought they were safe because it was a kiddy movie they saw.  
  
"That was a good movie."  
  
"You don't even remember the name of it."  
  
"Maybe but the action was good."  
  
"Come here Pace."  
  
Joey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she looked up she saw Jack watching them. He stormed outside. Joey followed leaving Pacey alone.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Why do you want to hurt me?"  
  
"I never wanted to hurt you."  
  
"Did you think this wouldn't? This kills me Joey."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No your not. If you were you would have thought better. Me or him?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me or him? Do you want him or my friendship?"  
  
"You can't make me choose."  
  
"You can't have him as your boyfriend and me as your friend!"  
  
"I need him! I never had time to see what it would be like."  
  
"You made your choice."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"I'll see you when you make the right decision." Jack walked away.  
  
Joey went inside but Pacey was gone. She went to the docks and there he was.  
  
"Did you ever wish you could live something over?"  
  
"Once. I think I would have made the same mistakes."  
  
"Pacey."  
  
"It's over isn't it? I heard you talking to Jack."  
  
"We were crazy to think it would work."  
  
"I don't think we were."  
  
Joey looked down. "I'm sorry."  
  
Pacey was silent. "Maybe you should walk home alone tonight."  
  
Joey was still looking down but nodded. She was crying. After she walked a few steps she looked back. Pacey was gone.  
  
Friday  
  
Dawson and Pacey were talking during gym.  
  
"Why so gloom Pace? Joey forget to kiss you today?"  
  
"We broke up last night."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I. You never really realize something till it's too late."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I always thought I just liked Joey. I never thought about her a lot. After we started seeing each other I was thinking about her a lot. I couldn't wait to see her. When we would separate for the day I was fine."  
  
"Okay, so you went from like to lust. No big deal."  
  
"Now I'm thinking about her more than ever. I am really hurt. I feel depressed and nothing cheers me up. When ever I pass her in the hall way my heart aches. I don't know why."  
  
"Pacey, you love her."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"After that I know so. If you love her you should tell her."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes you can. Wait for the right moment."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Think about it. I'm going to help decorate for this dance that's next week."  
  
Bad ending but a dance and stuff are next. 


	8. the dance of love

It was Thursday and Pacey was in the hall way by the ticket booth.  
  
"Two please."  
  
"Who's the lucky girl Jack?"  
  
"Joey. She decided to go with me."  
  
Jack took the tickets and walked Passed Pacey.  
  
"Hey Pacey. I have to give this to my date."  
  
Jack walked up to Joey and gave her the ticket. Joey took it and she noticed Pacey was watching. Pacey turned away and Joey started to feel bad.  
  
Pacey and Andie had a project to work on so they met up after school at her house.  
  
"What's wrong Pacey?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"I'm just a little."  
  
"A little what? Mad, sad?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why are you sad?"  
  
"I'm just lonely."  
  
"I know how you feel. I haven't been asked to the dance."  
  
"Really? I thought guys would be stepping on your heels."  
  
"Nope, not one guy has asked me."  
  
"Why don't we go together?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"O come on, we deserve some fun too."  
  
"You're right; we should go to that dance and have the time of our lives."  
  
"There's the McPhee I know. I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
"Great. I have great outfit. If I see a guy I like."  
  
"I wouldn't mind if you'd ditch me. That goes same for me right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Friday came and things progressed as usual. Pacey was walking by Joey's locker.  
  
"Hi Pacey."  
  
"Oh, hey Joey."  
  
"We haven't spoken in a while."  
  
"I know, I didn't want to really."  
  
"O."  
  
"Uh, I have to go, bye."  
  
Pacey walked away.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Pacey walked up to Andie and handed her a ticket. Joey saw it.  
  
It was seven thirty and the dance began. Joey and Jack were late.  
  
"Hey guys sorry we're late." Joey noticed Pacey and Andie were sitting at the table too. She just stared at Pacey.  
  
"Hi Joey." She turned to face a smiling Andie.  
  
"Hey Andie. I like your skirt."  
  
"Thanks, yours is so cute."  
  
Joey smiled.  
  
"Let's go dance Joey." Jack grabbed her hand and went to the dance floor. A slow song was playing.  
  
Joey and Jack were joined by Andie and Pacey. Pacey kept looking at Joey and Jack was giving him dirty looks and holding Joey closer.  
  
"Jack, you're cutting off my air supply."  
  
"Sorry, I just want you close."  
  
"We came as friends Jack, nothing more. You can dance with who ever and so can I."  
  
"I know, I want you to myself right now."  
  
"You just want Pacey to stay away. I see your dirty looks. Your eyes are screaming she's mine Ha!"  
  
"I can't help it that he keeps watching us."  
  
"I need a breather."  
  
Joey let go of Jack and went outside. Sam, her cousin, was outside.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Josie, came to get away too?"  
  
"You know it. I don't want those guys fighting over me. I'm not some prize."  
  
"Josie, did you really think coming with Jack was a good idea?"  
  
"I didn't think any thing of it. We came as friends and that's it."  
  
"Does Jack know that?"  
  
"I told him so. I don't want him to think I'm his because I came to a stupid dance."  
  
"Well, you have to show him."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"What do you want to do right now?"  
  
"I saw Andie in Pacey's arms and I wished I was her."  
  
"I think you should go and do what you really want to do."  
  
"God Sam, you're the best cousin in the world."  
  
"I know. Now go have some fun before the drama starts."  
  
Joey hugged Sam and went inside to find Pacey sitting in a chair.  
  
"I wanted to know if you would like to dance with me."  
  
"What about Jack?"  
  
"If you want to dance with him I can go get him."  
  
"No, I would rather dance with you."  
  
Pacey got up and took Joey's hand. He led her on to the dance floor. Slowly he wrapped his arm around her. She put one hand on his shoulder and the other intertwined with his hand. She looked at him. They danced perfectly in step with each other to Crazy by KCi and JoJo.  
  
"Why do go together so perfectly?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinking about you lately, I'm going crazy, crazy, when I can when I can touch you, Crazy, crazy, when I can hold you, crazy, crazy, when I can see you again.  
  
Pacey let go of Joey's hand and started to feel her silky smooth hair. The lights in the gym were dim and the sound system perfect.  
  
"I love you Jo'."  
  
Joey leaned backwards but they were still dancing. Joey looked at Pacey, smiled, and put her arms around his neck so she could lay her head down. They kept dancing until the song was over. That was the last song played.  
  
When the dance was over Pacey walked Joey outside. The stars and the moon were shining bright. They casted a glow on Joey.  
  
"I meant what I said Joey. I do love you."  
  
"I never doubted you."  
  
"Where are we now? I can't take this drama much longer."  
  
"Right now I don't need someone putting pressure on me. I need a friend with no hidden agenda."  
  
"I don't think I can be that person then. I can't just ignore my feelings for you. I need to know how you feel."  
  
"Pacey, not now."  
  
"If not now then when? Will it be after you find yourself a new boyfriend? I can't wait for that kind of an answer."  
  
"I'm not ready to answer. All of my feelings are mixed up and I'm so confused."  
  
"I can't hide my feelings but I won't act on them."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The moon was bright in the sky and tiny snow flakes fell to the ground. It was the 1st week of April. The sidewalk was lit by small lights in a row. Slowly they came closer. Pacey encircled Joey's waist with his arms. He brushed his lips on hers. Joey deepened the kiss. She put her arms around his neck and put her fingers in his hair. It was a quick passionate kiss. Slowly they pulled from each other. Joey moved her eyes up so they could see Pacey's eyes. Joey backed away from Pacey.  
  
"Let's go Pacey!" Andie was calling Pacey.  
  
"I have to go. I love you Joey." He smiled and walked away.  
  
They didn't talk for two weeks after the kiss. They were tricked into the same room.  
  
I'm sorry the last chapter was so bad. I'm not good at writing in that day format. If this one isn't good either I'm sorry. The next one is full of detail. 


	9. Love too late?

It was a Saturday night and still pretty cold outside. Joey walked over to Dawson's house, climbed the ladder, and went in.  
  
"Hey Dawson."  
  
"Hey Joey, you're late again."  
  
"I know, I know. What are you doing?" Dawson was locking the window.  
  
"Locking the window. I don't want any one coming in or whatever."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes. Dawson's door opened.  
  
"Hey D, you only had di, et coke." (Diet coke was talked slow.)  
  
Joey's mouth fell to the floor when she saw Pacey. "Dawson I can't believe this!"  
  
Joey stomped over to the window and pulled at it but it wouldn't open.  
  
"Open the window."  
  
"No, I want to watch a movie."  
  
"You can't make her stay; you can't make me stay either."  
  
"I know Pacey; I was hoping you both can find some compassion in your hearts for a lonely gay guy who missed his two best friends in the world so much, he tricked them into the same room."  
  
Joey looked at Dawson then Pacey then back to Dawson. "You're a PSYCHOTIC gay guy that I give my compassion to."  
  
They both looked at Pacey. "Fine, I'm not sitting by the window though." All three smiled and sat on the bed to pick a movie.  
  
"Okay so we have Jurassic Park and Jaws."  
  
"Let's see, a robotic shark from the seventies or computer generated dinosaurs that eat you when you're in the bathroom. This is such a hard decision."  
  
"Hey if you not satisfied we can always watch a certain animal try to fly with big ears Potter."  
  
"We don't want to see you try that again Pacey." They laughed. "I want to watch the lion king."  
  
They went and sat on the bed. When the big lion died Joey teared a little but hoped no one saw. After the movie was over they talked about the movie.  
  
"That was a great movie."  
  
"I bet it was Potter. I saw you crying when mufasa died."  
  
"It's sad when simba's dad dies."  
  
"Me or Dawson still don't cry."  
  
Joey threw a pillow at his head.  
  
"Hey guys, I've been asked to make another movie."  
  
"That's great Dawson."  
  
"I wanted to know if you two will play two of the main characters."  
  
"I'd love to Dawson, as long as I have a better name."  
  
"Sure, no problem. What about you Pacey?"  
  
"I'll help you out D."  
  
"Good. Casting is in two weeks and filming should be almost complete by the end of summer. You are coming back for summer right Pace?"  
  
"Yeah. I should be back for a while then."  
  
"Are you going somewhere Pacey?"  
  
"Yeah Joey. My aunt wants me to live with her for a while. I'm moving tomorrow."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"It just came up."  
  
The room was quiet for a few seconds.  
  
"Hey Dawson I have to go it's getting late."  
  
"Me too. I'll drive you."  
  
"That's okay Pacey; I don't want to take you out of your way."  
  
"You won't be."  
  
"Sure then."  
  
Joey and Pacey said good bye to Dawson and went to the car. The drive to the B&B was silent. Joey couldn't believe he was moving. When they got to the B&B Joey said good bye for the rest of the school year.  
  
"Thanks for the ride home Pacey."  
  
"No problem Jo'."  
  
Joey smiled and opened the car door.  
  
"Don't I get a goodbye Joey?"  
  
"Goodbye Pacey."  
  
Joey leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"I'll miss you Pace."  
  
Joey smiled and got out of the car. When she reached the door she waved back and went in.  
  
When Joey got up the next day it was eleven. Sam was the only one in the house because Bessie took Alex to see the doctor.  
  
"Good Mid day Josie."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"You look like shit. What did you do last night?"  
  
"Nothing. Everything's cool. I'm going to take a shower and whatever."  
  
Joey's shower was long because she was thinking about Pacey. By the time she was done doing everything it was twelve.  
  
"You look a little better Josie."  
  
"Thanks Sam."  
  
"What happened? You are upset over something."  
  
"I went by Dawson's house to watch a movie and Pacey was there."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No, Pacey told me he's moving today and won't be back till summer."  
  
"Oh, you're upset because Pacey is moving."  
  
"Yeah, he drove me home and for some strange reason I kissed him. It felt nice too."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that you may be in love?"  
  
"I'm not in love! Especially not with Pacey."  
  
"Denial is a bad thing to get over. If you weren't you wouldn't have kissed him."  
  
"Sam, people who like people do kiss them."  
  
"That may be true but, they don't mope all day because that person is leaving."  
  
"I can't love Pacey. It doesn't make sense."  
  
"Let's look at the scenario. Boy A, Pacey, and girl B, you, had this relationship for years built on hidden sexual tensions. Boy A, for some strange reason, falls for girl B. Girl B tries to ignore the feelings and dates a new guy. Boy A does the same with a new girl. That doesn't work out. After both Boy A and girl B are stuck in a storage room, they realize they want each other. They date. Girl B is too dumb to stay with Boy A so she leaves him. After girl B found out Boy A is moving she can't help the feelings of wanting to do bad things with boy A. if that's not love than what is?"  
  
"What do I do? I love boy A, I mean Pacey, and he is moving."  
  
"My suggestion for you Josie is to run fast so you can catch him before he leaves."  
  
Joey hugged Sam and went out the door. She ran and ran and ran fast. When she reached his house the car was gone.  
  
"Pacey, are you there?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Oh Pacey. Why didn't I realize that I loved you sooner?"  
  
Should she find Pacey or not? Read and review and tell me what I should do. 


	10. laughing, shopping, and true love

Joey was sitting on the Witter's porch when a truck pulled up and a familiar face appeared.  
  
"Well Miss Potter, I do believe you are sitting on the wrong porch."  
  
"I'm sorry Doug, I was looking for Pacey."  
  
"You won't find him here. He moved to Sand hair Virginia." (I made up this town.)  
  
"Thank you Doug." Joey was whispering because she was about to cry.  
  
"Why are you looking for him anyway?"  
  
"I realized I'm in love with him."  
  
Doug's eyes opened wide when he heard this. He started laughing and hard laughing it was.  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
"My brother has shit for brains. He thought no one liked him in this town so he left and all along there was a girl that loved him. He's such a dork."  
  
"I would leave too if I could."  
  
"Well don't. Little baby brother is coming home in two weeks. He said some babble about casting."  
  
"Dawson is casting for his new film in two weeks. Thanks Doug." Joey kissed Doug on the cheek and ran home.  
  
Monday at school, Joey had no idea who to talk to about her problem. When she was at lunch, Jen walked in with blue plaid skirt, a white shirt with blue lettering, blue socks, blue shoes, blue jewelry, and even blue eye shadow. Joey needed to talk to Jen.  
  
"Hey Jen, can we talk?"  
  
"Of course Joey."  
  
"I have money and everything I just don't have the expertise."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I need to go shopping and I need your help picking out everything, from clothes to shoes to makeup, everything."  
  
"What's the special occasion?"  
  
"If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
"Yes I promise, now spill."  
  
"Pacey is coming home in two weeks."  
  
"Why is it such a big deal?"  
  
"I think I love him Jen."  
  
Jen sat back with her eyes wide open. She started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Pacey left because he thought no one liked him and,"  
  
"Yeah I know, he had a girl who loved him. I heard it already. We have to weeks to get everything perfect. Can we start after school today?"  
  
"Sure. We can go shopping every other day."  
  
After school, Joey walked over to Jen's house and they went to the mall to get the perfect outfit first.  
  
"Here Joey, try on this."  
  
"I don't like it."  
  
Joey walked out of the changing room and handed the shirt to Jen.  
  
"You've tried on at least thirty shirts and skirts. You need to pick something!"  
  
"I just didn't find the right thing yet."  
  
Jen kept looking around. She spotted the perfect dress for Joey.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"What's wrong Jen?"  
  
"I found the perfect dress for you."  
  
The dress was made from stress material and was black. It had a plunging neckline and a low back. It was short but not too short. The dress wasn't that formal so it was perfect for a day when you just want to look pretty.  
  
"Joey come out and let me see it."  
  
Joey came with the dress and it fit her perfectly. It clung in all the right places.  
  
"It looks great Joey."  
  
"I thought so too."  
  
Jen looked at her watch. "If you hurry, we will have enough time to get you your lineless undies and strapless bra."  
  
"I need that stuff too?"  
  
"Of course, you don't want lines on your ass or straps showing right?"  
  
"Okay, to Victoria's secret it is!"  
  
Two weeks later Joey was ready to face Pacey. It was the day of casting so Joey and Jen went to the little rented room Dawson got for casting. Pacey was already there. When Joey walked in Pacey stood up.  
  
"Hello Dawson."  
  
"Hey Joey, wow! You look nice."  
  
"Thanks, I thought I should look presentable to my fellow actors."  
  
"You look beautiful Jo'."  
  
"Thank you Pacey, you don't look bad yourself."  
  
They smiled at each other and took their seats. Casting was first for Wendy, Dante's first girlfriend. Dante was Pacey.  
  
"Pacey I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure Joey, is that new perfume?"  
  
"Yeah it's filtro amoroso."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means love potion."  
  
"It smells really good, but you always smelled good."  
  
"Pacey you have to come here now!" Dawson said.  
  
"Okay!" "We have to talk later Joey."  
  
Pacey got up and walked over to Dawson. Melody shark was the 1st person to audition for Melody. They were performing the part where Wendy faints after learning Dante is in love with someone else. She fainted and Pacey caught her. She said her lines and when they were done Pacey was telling her how good she was. They ended up flirting for a while. Joey just sat there and watched. Jen came up to Joey.  
  
"Hey Joey, you tell him yet?"  
  
"What do you think?" Joey pointed to Pacey and Melody flirting.  
  
"They are just talking Joey."  
  
"No, they are flirting Jen, flirting! I'm supposed to tell that guy that I love him? It just won't happen."  
  
Joey got up and went into another room where no one was. She started crying.  
  
"Joey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah Jen, I'm peachy Keene."  
  
"I wouldn't worry. I know he's just being Pacey. You shouldn't cry."  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to act Jen?"  
  
Joey saw Jen and felt bad.  
  
"I'm sorry Jen. I don't mean to take my frustrations out on you. I just don't know how to react when the guy I'm in love with is flirting with the biggest slut I've ever seen. I should have known it was hopeless."  
  
"I don't think it was hopeless."  
  
Joey stopped crying and stood still. Jen was smiling and Joey just heard Pacey's voice. He heard what she said! Pacey walked over so he could see Joey's face. Jen left the room.  
  
"I would say the plan worked."  
  
"I, uh, how long, uh, there?"  
  
"I was standing there long enough to hear you say you loved me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry I made you cry Joey." Pacey wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"I don't know why I'm crying. This didn't go the way I planned."  
  
"Did you not want to have the guy tell you how much he loves you?"  
  
"He does?"  
  
"Oh yes, the guy loves you so much that he never stopped thing about you. He was dreaming about you, your face, your hair, your lips and how much he wants to kiss you."  
  
"Why hasn't he already?"  
  
"He's waiting for you to tell him you love him again."  
  
"I love you Pacey. I'm in love with you. "  
  
"That's all you had to say. I love you too Joey."  
  
Joey smiled and Pacey kissed her. It was a kiss that let out all of the feelings they ever had for each other. When they were mid kiss, Dawson walked in.  
  
"Hey guys, we need to get back to, oh sorry."  
  
They stopped kissing. "People always get in the way. We're coming Dawson!"  
  
"Shall we Potter?"  
  
"We shall." Joey grabbed Pacey's hand and gave him a little peck before leaving the room. 


	11. new love and sad departures

It was the Sunday before school, the week before school ended. Joey and Pacey were dating for three weeks now and Pacey had to go back to his aunt's house on Tuesday.  
  
Pacey, Dawson, Charlie, and Sam were sitting on Dawson's porch. Jen, Joey, and Andie were swimming in the creek. It was a hot day but Pacey had other things on his mind. All of a sudden, Charlie started singing.  
  
"Stupid girl, na, na, stupid girl."  
  
Everyone stopped talking and stared at Charlie. Sam started laughing.  
  
"What the hell was that Charlie?"  
  
"I was singing stupid girl by cold. Don't tell me you haven't heard it. Have you Pacey?"  
  
"Yeah, I've heard that song: I like this song better. Stacy's mom has got it going on, she's all I want and I've waited for so long."  
  
"So who have you wanted for so long?"  
  
Joey was in front of Pacey and had her hands crossed trying to look serious. The smirk on her face didn't help her. Pacey smiled and chuckled.  
  
"You of course."  
  
Pacey picked up Joey and spun her once before setting her down. When her feet touched the floor Pacey gave her a romantic kiss.  
  
Slowly Joey opened her eyes. "Good answer Witter."  
  
Pacey smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "You are so sexy when you're breathing."  
  
"Pace, I'm always breathing."  
  
"I know." Joey smiled at Pacey and rolled her eyes. She tried walking away but Pacey spun her around and caught her in a kiss. They were getting into it when Dawson yelled that this isn't the back seat of a car. Pacey and Joey sat down and Andie started talking.  
  
"Joey, there is this Cinderella ball that I think you, Sam, Jen, and Pacey should enter."  
  
"A Cinderella ball?"  
  
Jen spoke up. "Yeah Joey, you know, pretty gowns, dancing, and not to mention ten different prince charmings. I did it in New York with Charlie."  
  
"Uh no. there is no way I'm parading around a guy, in a gown, while dancing. No way."  
  
Andie started laughing. "Joey, did I mention the one thousand dollar prize if you win?" Joey's mouth dropped open. "Also you can parade around your personal prince charming if Pacey does it too."  
  
All the girls started staring at Pacey. Pacey stared back. "No, I am not ballroom Dancing." Joey gave the best pouting lip ever. "Don't give me that look Josephine. I won't."  
  
Joey put back her lip and looked at Jen and Andie. They nodded their heads. Joey nodded back. Joey turned to Pacey and started kissing his neck. Pacey kept saying no but after a few seconds his voice started to crack. Joey moved up to his ear and Pacey backed away.  
  
"Damn it woman, we're with our friends. You know what that does to me. Fine, I'll do the stupid ball thing with you."  
  
Joey jumped up and hugged Pacey. She was saying I love you like a parrot.  
  
It was Tuesday, the last day Pacey was with Joey before he had to go back with his aunt. Joey and Pacey decided to sign up for the Cinderella ball.  
  
It was a hot day. Joey was wearing a blue tank top, jean shorts, and a pair of black sandals. Pacey decided to wear an old but nice t- shirt, blue jean shorts, and some skateboarding shoes. When they met their eyes lit up. They approached the table for sign ups and they learned it would take all summer to complete.  
  
"No way Potter!"  
  
"Please sweetie, I'll make it up to you."  
  
Pacey looked at Joey and raised his eyebrows and smirked.  
  
Joey smacked him. "Pacey, you that when the right time comes, it will happen."  
  
"This is why I love you. You can always put me in place."  
  
"I have no idea why I love you."  
  
Pacey smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He gave Joey the most passionate lip kiss he could. After he removed his lips, Joey opened her eyes and looked mesmerized. "Could that be a reason?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Joey put her hand behind Pacey's head and pulled him down to kiss her again.  
  
Joey and Pacey looked at the list of who signed up for the Cinderella ball an hour later. They noticed Jack and Melody Shark signed up for the ball as well. The lessons weren't going to start for two weeks so they just worried about Pacey's departure.  
  
Doug's truck was filled with Pacey's things and the motor was running. Joey and Pacey were saying goodbye for two weeks.  
  
Joey felt like a part of her was going to leave her. It was her heart. She was crying now because she is going to miss Pacey so much in the next two weeks.  
  
Pacey was mad at his father for making him leave Joey, his Joey, his one and only love for another two weeks. The time would be ticking by so slow until he could see her beautiful face again. His heart would beat slower until he could feel the magic they shared once again. Pacey saw Joey crying.  
  
"Don't cry Jo'. I'll see you soon."  
  
"I know, it's just that, I love you so much and we have to separate again."  
  
Pacey wiped away her tears and turned her head up to face him.  
  
"Why do you love me so much?"  
  
Joey looked wide eyed at him.  
  
"Why? Pacey you are everything to me. You're perfect the way you are. There is nothing I don't love about you."  
  
Pacey held Joey and kissed her hard. He whispered into her ear how much he loved her and that he will call her when he gets there. Joey and Pacey kissed until Pacey got into the car. Pacey waved and Doug backed out of the drive way and drove off. 


	12. more love than ready for

School ended a week ago and Joey was bored out of her mind. Pacey was supposed to come home that day but he called earlier and said he probably wouldn't make it. Joey decided to invite Charlie over.  
  
It was one in the afternoon and Joey had to go to work at Shark yacht club. She was buttoning her shirt and they wouldn't button. Charlie was sitting on her bed talking to her. She got fed up and growled. Charlie looked at her.  
  
"Joey, what's wrong?"  
  
Joey stopped and turned to face Charlie.  
  
"My stupid shirt won't button, my hair won't stay, my finger nail broke, and today is my two month anniversary with Pacey and he isn't even here!" (Joey said that line fast)  
  
Joey sighed and put back her head. Charlie motioned for Joey to sit on the stool in front of him. She sat down and he started to massage her shoulders. Joey started to feel better.  
  
"Thanks Charlie."  
  
"No problem, anything for my best bud. So is that all that went bad?"  
  
Joey felt herself getting tense again. "Yeah, all that and I have to see Melody Shark in an hour."  
  
"My dear Joey, don't let her get to you. As for the buttons, I suggest you invest in a zipper. The buttons are much too advanced for you."  
  
Joey reached behind Charlie and grabbed a pillow. She hit him over the head. When Joey got up Charlie helped her with the buttons and said that he would drop her off before going to Dawson's house.  
  
Joey was at work and was really busy. When she found a minute that she could breathe Melody got on her case.  
  
"Uh excuse me," Joey turned to face melody who was talking to her, "yeah, Jenny my parents don't pay you to just stand there. I'm sure someone needs a refill."  
  
Joey gave her the most evil eyes. "My name is Joey not Jenny."  
  
Melody rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it's not like I care. Go find something to do."  
  
Melody walked away and Joey sat back down because she was leaving in five minutes.  
Joey had to walk home because Pacey wasn't back yet to drive her. She felt so bad. The whole day was bad. Pacey didn't call again like he said and Joey was going to be alone in the B&B all night long.  
  
Right when Joey opened the door and put down her stuff. She pressed the answering machine button. No messages. This ticked her off. She yelled at the machine like Pacey could hear her.  
  
"Damn it Pacey! I had such a bad day. Why didn't you call?"  
  
"I thought I would surprise you instead."  
  
Joey whipped around. Pacey was standing in the door way with flowers and a box in his hands. He stood there and smiled.  
  
"Pacey you're back!" Joey ran to him.  
  
"Yeah, I just got bac."  
  
Joey cut him off with a kiss. He still held the box and flowers but wrapped his arms around her. Joey was kissing him so much he couldn't talk. He tried talking during kisses but it didn't work. Joey got fed up and told Pacey to shut up. He did that.  
  
Pacey dropped the items he was holding to the ground and held Joey tighter. Joey backed towards the couch and dropped down. Pacey got on top of her. Things started to heat up. He got his shoes off without stopping. They kept kissing for a few minutes. Joey never wanted Pacey so bad before. She pulled off his shirt and they started kissing again. Pacey reached down and started to unbutton her shirt. One button was stuck. He made a joke, undid it, and started to kiss her again. After about five more minutes Pacey reached behind Joey's back and tried to take off her bra. The phone rang. They stopped kissing and Joey got up and pulled on her shirt. When she was on the phone she buttoned it back up and tossed Pacey his shirt. He looked at her and put on the shirt. She walked back and sat on the other side of the couch. Joey wasn't talking.  
  
"Are you okay Jo'?"  
  
"Do you have protection?"  
  
That caught Pacey off guard. "What?"  
  
"We almost had sex Pacey. If the phone didn't ring we would have. I want to know if you have a condom with you."  
  
Pacey stood up and reached into his back pocket. He opened it and took out the condom. "I got it from school. I put it in there and never took it out."  
  
Joey smiled and Pacey picked up the flowers and box and gave them to Joey. Joey opened the box and a teddy bear with an I love you shirt was in it. Joey and Pacey didn't have any physical contact until they pecked good night. Neither of them could sleep that night. Joey went the next day to get some advice from Jen.  
  
"Hey Jen, can I ask you some personal questions?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Did you and Sam start having sex yet?"  
  
"Uh, yeah we did."  
  
"How long did you wait before you first had sex?"  
  
"We waited until our ten month anniversary."  
  
"Oh." Joey looked down.  
  
"Joey did you and Pacey have sex?"  
  
"No but we got into making out and we went a little farther than usual."  
  
Jen started to smirk. "How much farther?"  
  
Joey looked up at Jen's face. "Both of our shirts were off and he started to take off my bra when the phone rang."  
  
"Oh, don't go by me. I had sex with a guy after the first date once. You should have sex when you're ready."  
  
"Jen, I want my first time to be more than just sex. I was ready last night but I'm not sure anymore."  
  
"Your first time can't be just sex because you guys love each other. When you're ready you'll know."  
  
Later that night, Joey and Pacey got together again. They decided to watch a movie in Joey's room. A slow song started playing in the movie. Pacey got up.  
  
"Would you dance with me Josephine?"  
  
Joey took Pacey's hand and got up and danced with him. During the song they started kissing.  
They ended up on the bed. Once again Joey took off his shirt and he took off hers. This time it was a zipper shirt. After another minute Pacey reached behind her and undid her bra. He got it all the way off of her this time. Joey knew this wasn't right. Joey pulled away and got off the bed. She picked up her bra and shirt and put them back on.  
  
"I'm sorry Pacey."  
  
"Why are you sorry?"  
  
"I'm not ready to have sex yet."  
  
"That's okay. It's better that you stopped it now before we couldn't stop and after you would regret it."  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
Pacey motioned for Joey to come to him. She sat next to him. "No, of course I'm not mad. I like that you know what you want and what you are ready for."  
  
"Are you ready to have sex?"  
  
"Yeah, I am, but I don't want to force you into anything. I want you to decide if and when we have sex."  
  
"You're not scared?"  
  
"Am I scared of having sex? No I'm not. I'm terrified to death about what will happen afterwards though."  
  
"You shouldn't be scared of that. Everything will be okay."  
  
Pacey cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "I love you Jo'."  
  
Joey smiled and knew that if and when they had sex that everything would be fine. Joey told Pacey that she loved him and they kissed again. She never wanted the day to end because all the rest of the week she will have to see Melody Shark at shooting and at Cinderella class. She enjoyed flirting with Pacey and always called her Jenny. She would have to face Jack too. 


	13. mew friends and a hot christmas

It was the 25th of July. The temperature was 95 degrees. The air conditioning at the B&B was not working at optimum sufficiency. Thank goodness there were no guests. The Warts' next door moved out a week ago. A new family was moving in that day. The whole gang, except for Jack, was at Joey's house, sitting on the front porch.  
  
The family came out of their car. There was an older man and two younger children. A teenage girl stepped out of the car. She looked about 15 or 16. She had tan skin and short black hair. It was so shiny and looked as soft as velvet. The girl was wearing a sundress that was red and had white flowers on it. It went down mid thigh. She wore white heels and her nail polish was red, it was on her toes too. She wore cherry red lipstick and no eye makeup. She was tall, at least five six. She also had on a gold chain with medallion on it. The medallion had the Virgin Mary on it. She got out of the car fully and stared at the group. A boy came up behind her and scared her. She slapped him.  
  
The guy that scared her was a few inches taller than her, maybe six one or two. He looked about the same age. He had jet black hair that was messy, like Pacey's when it's long. He was tan too. He wore khaki colored shorts with a chain on them, a Staind shirt, white ankle sox, and a semi dirty pair of black skate border shoes. He wore a necklace of metal balls and a gold chain with a medallion. The medallion had St. Christopher on it.  
  
The guy pushed the girl towards the B&B. when they reached the gang, the girl was walking by herself. He introduced himself first.  
  
"Hey I'm Chris." He extended his arm to Pacey. Pacey shook it.  
  
"Hey, I'm Pacey Witter." He pointed to every person as he said their name. "This is my girlfriend Joey Potter, this is Dawson Leery and his boyfriend Charlie Lindley." "These two are Sam Potter, Joey's cousin, and his girlfriend Jen Lindley, Charlie's sister." "And this lovely lady is Andie McPhee."  
  
Andie and Chris instantly clicked. Andie took Chris away to show him capeside. The girl just stood there. Joey extended her arm.  
  
"Hi, I'm Joey Potter."  
  
The girl looked at her wide eyed. She shook Joey's hand. "Sorry, guess I lost my manners. I'm Carmen, Chris's sister."  
  
Joey invited Carmen to sit with them and talk.  
  
"So Carmen, why did you move to a boring place like Capeside?"  
  
"My Dad wanted to move to a small town, so we did."  
  
"Where did you move from?" Pacey asked.  
  
"Your name is Pissy right?"  
  
Everyone started to laugh. "It's Pacey actually."  
  
Carmen turned bright red and put her hands on her face. "Oh god! I'm so sorry Pacey. I must have heard it wrong. I didn't mean to."  
  
Pacey laughed and shook his head. "It's okay; everyone calls me Pissy at one time or another."  
  
Carmen was still red. "Well I moved from Illinois."  
  
"Where in Illinois?"  
  
"I moved from down town Chicago. I'm glad we moved to a small town."  
  
Joey looked puzzled. "Why would you want to live in a boring town like Capeside?"  
  
"Big cities are like zoos. Everyone is running around and don't care if they hit you or how loud they are. Downtown Chicago was a place where you had to walk everywhere because it was impossible to drive without getting hit."  
  
Jen got in. "Yeah Joey, New York was just as bad. It was really dirty and nobody cared who you were or what you were."  
  
Joey just looked at them. How could a big city be anything but magic? She was dying to get out when Carmen and Jen were dying to get in.  
  
Everyone talked for a few hours then Jen, Charlie and Dawson had to leave. Joey invited Carmen over and Pacey stayed for a while before he had to go home for dinner and come back to pick up Joey for Cinderella class.  
  
(Joey and Carmen talking)  
  
"So what kind of classes are you taking next year?"  
  
"I hope to take a journalism class. I know I'm definitely taking AP English and AP science. I'm not too good in math but I still can get an A if I try really hard."  
  
"It's cool to have another AP buddy. What is on the medallion?"  
  
Carmen took it off. "Oh, it's the Virgin Mary. I'm catholic. Most Puerto Rican people are."  
  
"That is so cool. Where did you get it?"  
  
"I got it from my mom. She died when I was twelve."  
  
Joey felt a special connection with her. "My mom died from cancer when I was twelve too."  
  
Carmen felt the water works coming. "Okay, okay, tell me about yourself Joey."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Anything. How long have you been dating Pacey, not Pissy?"  
  
"Well, it's really complicated."  
  
"I have no where to go."  
  
Joey took in a deep breath. "Okay, Pacey and I are both best friends to Dawson Leery. Dawson is a movie buff so we had to sit in the same room one day a week for movie night. Pacey and I hated each other. I couldn't stand him. Last summer, Pacey and I were leads in one of Dawson's many movies. We had to kiss and it totally grossed me out. We kissed and I ended up having a crush on him. Pacey went on a date with Jen to forget about me and I found out and got all upset because I thought Pacey didn't like me. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that we had a Saturday detention and Pacey was dared to kiss me and then kissed me on his free will, anyway, I ended up dating Jack McPhee, andie's brother, for seven months to make Pacey jealous while Pacey dated Andie. One day, we got locked into a storage closet and we ended up kissing. We decided not to kiss again until we broke up with our dating partners but we couldn't resist. Jack fell in love with me and I felt bad. Pacey and I dated for a week then we broke up because I wasn't completely confident in us. We went to a dance, we kissed, I ignored him, and Pacey moved away. I tried to tell him I loved him before he moved but I was too late. Two weeks later Pacey came for a visit. I don't like to get all dolled up but I did for that night. Pacey ended up flirting with Melody Shark, my worst enemy, and I went into another room to cry to Jen about how much I love Pacey. Pacey was behind me and heard what I said. He told me he loved me for the second time, we kissed and we've been together ever since. That's about four months now."  
  
Carmen looked at Joey with a sad face. "I want a history like that."  
  
Joey smiled. "Trust me Carmen, if you live in Capeside, you will get a history." Joey smiled and snapped her fingers. "Do you want to go to Cinderella class with me and Pacey today?"  
  
Carmen put on an ear to ear grin. "I'd love too, but I have to get out of this awful dress. I don't really like to get dolled up either."  
  
Carmen left and Pacey came. When Carmen came back they all left for the ballroom. It was a beautiful ball room. It had gold trimming, beautiful glass chandeliers, freshly waxed wood floors; it even had stained glass windows.  
  
It was break time so Joey was talking to Carmen and Pacey was talking to his old Pal, Will Emerson. When Joey went to the bathroom Melody Shark was in there. She looked at Joey with disgust.  
  
"Where did you get this new one Jenny, the street?"  
  
"My name is Joey. You don't even know Carmen so don't judge her."  
  
"O please Jody, why would I want to know her? She looks like a person who would bug the crap out of me. You know who she reminds me of."  
  
"Fine, I'll play your little game. Who?"  
  
"She reminds me of you. A girl who will never fit in. I suggest you and that girl keep to your little group, except for Pacey. He's more of my status than yours Jenny, remember that. Tootles."  
  
Melody Shark left before Joey could say anything. The rest of the class would be bad.  
  
Class just ended when Pacey took Joey off to the side.  
  
"Pacey, what are you."  
  
Pacey cut Joey off with a big kiss. When he moved away he started talking.  
  
"Joey, it's July and you know what time it is, it's Christmas in July. I wanted to get you something for any holiday or semi holiday that we share together so I got you this." Pacey gave her a box. "Merry July Christmas."  
  
Joey smiled and opened the box. Inside the box was a purple and silver bead choker. It had purple flowers on it. They looked like Daisies. Joey looked at Pacey with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you Pacey. I love the necklace. I love you." Joey hugged Pacey and gave him a kiss. She wished him a merry July Christmas too.  
  
Next chapter starts off exactly where this one ended.  
  
Merry Christmas to everyone. Have a happy and tear free holiday.  
  
Meli Dav 


	14. cinderella and insecurities with love

Joey and Pacey walked back to the table where Carmen was sitting. Carmen's eyes were on fire. Something pissed her off and Joey could tell.  
  
"Are you okay Carmen?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we go now?"  
  
Joey nodded her head. They walked up the marble steps and walked outside. It was already dark out. Carmen made Joey jump when she talked.  
  
"What a bitch!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh no Joey, not you. That Melody Shark is a bitch."  
  
"She said something to you when we were gone didn't she."  
  
"Oh yeah she told me shit."  
  
"What did she say to you?"  
  
"Fucking Melody said like so did you get your hair cut at a zoo? I can't believe you talk to that loser Jenny. I don't know a Jenny!"  
  
"She was referring to me. She calls me Jenny."  
  
Carmen was really heated up now. "I know what she was really saying. She was saying, my name is Melody Shark and I'm a dumb prissy blonde who is too insecure so I have to make fun of new people and really great friends."  
  
Joey smiled. "Thanks Carmen. You sound just like me. Do you know how to act?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well we are filming another movie and we need some cameo people. Are you interested?"  
  
"Oh yes! It will give me a chance to get to know other people, and hang with you some more."  
  
Pacey started laughing. "Why do I have the feeling that I'll be seeing less of my girlfriend now that she finally has a best friend?"  
  
The next day was a hot one. Shooting Dawson's new film, Changing Hearts, was almost unbearable. The next two days were the final scenes. This meant that Melody Shark was leaving, but it also meant that for the next two days, Pacey and Melody would have to do a lot of kissing. The setting was right in front of Dante's house, which was Dawson's in the movie. Dante (Pacey) has feelings for his buddy, Darcella (Joey). Dante and Darci are talking when Wendy shows up.  
  
"I don't know what to do Darci."  
  
"Do what makes you happy: follow your heart Dante."  
  
Wendy/ Melody shows up and starts yelling. "Dante I can't take it anymore. I need to know, do you love me or do you love her?"  
  
Dante just lifted his eyes up but his head was still down. He didn't answer.  
  
"I always knew you were an asshole Dante parson; I just never knew how little you cared about me."  
  
Wendy stormed off into the backyard. Dante ran after her.  
  
"And cut! That was great. Now it's time for the dock scene between Wendy and Dante. After that we are done for today," said Dawson.  
  
Pacey ran to Melody and started talking to her. Melody was really touchy. Joey was walking with Carmen to the backyard and she took deep breaths once in a while.  
  
"Don't worry Joey."  
  
Joey looked at Carmen. "What are you talking about Carm?"  
  
"Pacey and Melody have horrible chemistry together."  
  
"How can you say that? Look at them, why does Pacey have to flirt with her?"  
  
"I don't think it's flirting. He's just giving her compliments and she is flirting. You can tell by the difference in body language."  
  
Joey watched them and noticed that Pacey wasn't touchy back. She was still mad that Pacey was flirting with Melody in the first place.  
  
Joey left Carmen sitting on the back stairs. She walked up to Pacey and gave him a big kiss. Melody tapped Joey's shoulder.  
  
"Uh excuse me Jenny but since you're not in this scene and you have nothing to do, you think you can get me water? It's really hot."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes. "I guess I have to leave anyway so I'll get you water." (Emphasize leave)  
  
Joey stomped away and got a glass of water. She offered it to Melody but she said she didn't need it anymore. Joey almost threw the water on Melody. Joey sat next to Carmen and watched the scene unfold.  
  
Movie  
  
"Wait Wendy!" Dante caught up to her. "Wendy, talk to me!"  
  
"Leave me alone Dante! I never want to see you again."  
  
"Wendy please don't walk away."  
  
"Why? You don't love me."  
  
"I do Wendy. I love you."  
  
"You're a liar too Dante Parson."  
  
Dante grabbed Wendy and kissed her hard. This kiss had a lot of force in it. It was long too. Dante backed away.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"I know you goon. I'm glad your back." They kissed again. This kiss had more emotion in it and lasted twice as long.  
  
"Cut! That was good, maybe too good Pacey." Dawson looked at Pacey with a little disappointment. Pacey noticed and looked at Joey. Joey looked back and walked off. Pacey ran to her.  
  
"What's wrong Jo'?"  
  
Joey turned around. She had tears in her eyes. "Why did you have to put so much emotion into those kisses today? Do you want to be with her instead of me?"  
  
"God no Joey! I love you with all my heart."  
  
"Then why do you flirt with the girl you know I hate? Why don't you just leave her alone? Do I not interest you anymore?"  
  
"You're the only girl that interests me in a non platonic way."  
  
Joey gave Pacey a hard stare and didn't talk. She started to walk away.  
  
"You can't just leave me here Jo'."  
  
Joey turned her head so Pacey could only see her profile and the tear flowing down her face. "I need a day to figure things out. I should be better by tomorrow."  
  
Joey gave a small smile and walked away. Pacey was left to worry that Joey might leave him.  
  
The next day Joey and Pacey didn't talk when they weren't acting together. Pacey tried to talk to her but she kept telling him not now and walked away. They were shooting the last scene. This scene Dante races over to Darci's house to tell her that he loves her. He found her on the deck behind her house.  
  
Movie  
  
"Hey Darci."  
  
"Oh hey Dante. Why aren't you with Wendy?"  
  
"She left for New York today. I couldn't leave until I told you."  
  
Darci looked up at Dante who was standing. "Told me what?"  
  
"I couldn't leave until I told you I loved you."  
  
Darci got up and stood inches in front of Dante. "Do you really love me? I thought you wanted Wendy."  
  
"I did want her, until I realized how much you mean to me. I really do love you."  
  
"That's what I was waiting for. I love you too Dante."  
  
Pacey leaned in to kiss Joey. At first Joey wasn't in to it. After a few seconds, she couldn't resist and let her self go.  
  
"Cut! That was a great ending. Great movie every one."  
  
Joey looked at Pacey and smiled. "You have no idea how much I missed that. I'm sorry Pacey: I love you so much and seeing you talk to another girl, well Melody, made me crazy."  
  
Pacey kissed Joey again. "Now you know how I feel when you talk to Jack."  
  
They walked to Joey's house hand in hand and stopped every once in a while to kiss.  
  
It was the second weekend of august. The day of the Cinderella ball. Everyone was in the ball room. Joey looked out of the curtain to see all the people. She was really nervous.  
  
"Boo!" Pacey made Joey jump. Joey turned around and hit him.  
  
"I haven't seen you all morning Pace." Joey put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"I know. The guys and girls aren't supposed to see each other until the dance. I couldn't help seeing you." Pacey looked Joey up and down. "You look beautiful Jo."  
  
Joey was wearing a light purple gown that had beautiful detail on it with beads. Her hair was pinned up and had a small matching purple flower in it. Her lips were cherry red and she had a small amount of purple eye shadow on. She was wearing an imitation pearl necklace, cubic zirconia earrings, and gloves that matched her dress. Every girl had to wear arm gloves. She was also wearing Carmen's white shoes that tied right above the ankle.  
  
"Thank you sweetie. You look pretty hot yourself."  
  
Pacey was wearing the required outfit: a black tux. He wore a regular tie because he didn't want to look like his uncle Wesley who always wore bow ties. His hair was brushed and had hair gel in it. His hair wasn't slicked back; the hair gel was for his cowlick.  
  
"Thank you my lady. I think it's time to separate before we get caught."  
  
Joey gave him a pouting look.  
  
"What's wrong now?"  
  
"I don't get a good bye kiss from my boyfriend?"  
  
Pacey put his arms around Joey and whispered, "I'd never pass up an opportunity to kiss my gorgeous girlfriend."  
  
He bent down and gently kissed Joey. He said good bye and went to the guy side. Joey walked back to put on some perfume when Melody Shark sat next to her.  
  
Joey rolled her eyes. "What do you want Melody?"  
  
"I saw you kissing Pacey. First of all I don't know why he would even look at you let alone kiss you, but by tonight you won't have him anymore. Pacey will be mine when today is over. One real kiss from me and he'll see what he's been missing out on when he WAS with you. You remember that. Tootles."  
  
Melody walked away and Joey wanted to hit her. She was scared too. What if Pacey left her? Joey had what Melody said on the back of her mind.  
  
The dance wasn't that great. Melody kept looking at Pacey and telling Joey that he was hers. Joey ignored her and looked into Pacey's eyes. She always felt safe looking into his eyes, she wasn't so sure anymore. When the dance was over, all of the dancers put their names into the Cinderella box or the prince charming box: depending on their sex. The two names were called.  
  
"May the two names I call please come up to the middle of the stage. Mr. Pacey Witter and Miss Melody Shark." Melody stood next to Pacey. "These are the new Cinderella and Price Charming."  
  
Everyone started clapping. They got their checks. Joey was watching and clapping from behind the curtain. Melody started to cry and looked at Joey. She nodded to Joey. Melody leaned over Pacey and kissed him. After one or two seconds Pacey pulled away. He gave Melody a mean stare and looked at Joey. Joey's mouth was wide open and she stopped clapping. Joey turned and ran away. Pacey followed her outside. It was already dark outside and the streets were wet because it just rained. The street lights placed a yellow glow on the rain touched street. There was no wind that night. Occasionally you could hear a simple owl hoot in the background.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
Joey stopped running and turned around. She had on a fake smile and had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Joey don't cry: I didn't know that Melody was going to kiss me I swear: don't be mad."  
  
Joey wiped her tears as she was talking. "I'm not mad Pacey: I'm just a little sad. Let's say, I've seen the light."  
  
"What are you talking about Jo'?"  
  
"Pacey, I think it's time we see other people. I see how I'm holding you back. I don't want to do that anymore."  
  
Pacey looked wide eyed at Joey. "You don't mean that Jo'. You can't mean it."  
  
Joey was looking at her feet and looked up. She had another tear on her face. She tired to give a smile but it was only a crooked frown. "I do Pacey. I don't want to hold you back anymore. I don't want to be responsible for you not feeling what others have to offer. It'll be better this way, you'll see."  
  
Joey turned around and showed only her back to Pacey. "This is to remember me by. I love you Pacey Witter."  
  
Joey threw something down by Pacey and started to run off. Pacey picked up what Joey threw at him. It was her scarf. It smelled like Joey. Pacey called Joey's name but she was already gone. Pacey's heart was broken. His one true love, his first love, Joey, his Joey, wasn't his any longer. Pacey walked home in the shadows of the night. He didn't want to go home because he would have time to think about Joey, even though she would always be on his mind. A single tear dropped from his face and a sigh escaped his mouth as he walked into his house to face the horrible night that layed ahead. 


	15. something new and something old in the g...

That night Pacey woke up four times. He slept a total of four hours at the maximum. Pacey decided to give Joey a day or two to think. Two days later he couldn't take it anymore, he had to talk to her. Before Pacey went over to the B&B he went over to the Leery house to get a pep talk from his old pal Dawson. Since he has known the Leerys' since he was small, Pacey just walked in.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Leery, is Dawson home?"  
  
"I think so. You can look in his room."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Pacey walked up the stairs and heard blink 182 playing on Dawson's stereo. Pacey opened the door and found Dawson laying on his bed tapping his foot to the beat.  
  
"Hey D."  
  
"Hi Pacey, how are you doing?"  
  
Pacey looked at Dawson.  
  
"That bad huh? Well, breakups aren't great."  
  
"She told you already?"  
  
"Well yeah, she came late last night crying because she had to do it."  
  
"I have to talk to her; I just came for a pep talk."  
  
"You haven't talked to her yet?"  
  
"No, I thought I should leave her alone for a few days."  
  
Dawson started to chuckle. "Pace, you won't see her till school starts. She went to Chicago with Carmen for the next two weeks."  
  
Pacey just stared at Dawson and his hands started to make fists. Pacey shot off the bed.  
  
"Shit! Why the hell didn't I remember that she was thinking of going with Carmen? I'm so fucking stupid!"  
  
Dawson got up and put his hands on Pacey's shoulders. "You're not stupid Pacey, you were just side tracked. She'll be back in two weeks and you can talk to her then. If I hear from her I'll put in a good word for you. You need to calm down and figure out a way to get on her good side."  
  
Pacey sat down and took in a few deep breaths. He went home and tried to figure out how to get Joey back. Everyday for the next twelve days Joey called Dawson. Dawson put in a good word for Pacey everyday. The day before Joey was do back, Dawson, Pacey, Sam, and Charlie decided to eat at Price's meal time restaurant in central Capeside. Dawson starting talking about the call he got from Joey today.  
  
"She called this morning Pacey."  
  
"Did she say anything about me?"  
  
"Yeah but it wasn't good. She said that if I mentioned you again when she called that she would hang up and never call again."  
  
Pacey looked sad. "How am I supposed to get her back now?"  
  
"You actually think you can win back Josie?" Sam asked Pacey.  
  
"I was hoping to."  
  
"Once Josie has made up her mind there is a slim to none chance that someone can change it. I would say that right now all you will get out of her is friendship."  
  
"Sam's right Pacey, Joey needs time to think. All hope is not lost. If she truly loves you then she will come back eventually." Charlie added.  
  
"I guess then friendship is what I'll take. I need her in my life." Pacey laid his head on the table. Jack was sitting two tables down and heard him talking to his friends.  
  
"I got another letter today. She really likes Chicago but can't wait to come back." Jack said to his friend.  
  
"Man Jack why do you love her? This Joey Potter chick seems like a real bore."  
  
Pacey had to ask Jack about Joey. Why was he talking to her? Pacey got up from his chair and walked over to Jack.  
  
"Hey Jack, you've heard from Joey?"  
  
"It's none of your business but yeah, she sends me a letter everyday."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's better now that she has me again. You know you're a total ass. How could you hurt Joey like that? Didn't she mean anything to you, or were you just looking for easy sex and when she didn't give it to you, you went to a slut like Melody Shark?"  
  
Pacey started to get mad. "You have no idea what we shared so don't you even dare say I didn't love her."  
  
"If you did love her then you would have stayed away from her because you know that everything you touch gets screwed up. It's a good thing Joey realized what a mistake she made and got out of there in time."  
  
"I told you to stay the hell out of it!" Pacey punched Jack and Jack went down. Jack and Pacey got into a fight. Pacey's friends intervened and got Pacey off of Jack. Pacey got free and stood above Jack. "If you ever talk about my love for Joey you'll be seeing me again."  
  
Pacey walked away with only a bruised fist. Jack wasn't so lucky. Jack had a bloody nose and a black and blue eye.  
  
Two days passed and no Joey. It was the first day of school and Pacey was at his locker. For some reason he turned his head. He saw Joey walking down the hallway. She looked very different. Joey was wearing red strap opened toed high heels, a short skirt that barely treaded the half way mark on her thigh, a red spaghetti strap shirt, cherry red lipstick with shine, black mascara and a small amount of gold eye shadow, red stud earrings, red toe and finger nail polish, a red choker and, her hair was cut to her shoulders and it had red highlights in it.  
  
Joey walked right pass Pacey without even looking at him. She walked over to her locker and Pacey had to talk to her so Pacey walked up to her.  
  
"Go away Pacey," Joey said without even looking out of her locker.  
  
"Joey, you dumped me, ran away, and left for the rest of the summer without telling me you were going. I think I deserve a talk."  
  
Joey slammed her locker shut and turned to face Pacey. "Fine, we can talk right after school."  
  
"Why can't we talk now?"  
  
"I have to go talk to Jack right now and he is a priority above you. After school or never, pick one."  
  
Joey had a scowl on her face. She looked really annoyed.  
  
"Fine right after school. It'll only be a few minutes Jo'. Well, I have to go to class so I can pass. Bye."  
  
Pacey walked away and Joey took a deep breath. She walked over to Jack's locker.  
  
"Hey Jackers." Jack turned around and Joey saw his face. His eye was bruised and he had a cut on his nose that was bandaged. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Your great ex did this."  
  
"Pacey did this to you?"  
  
"Yeah. First you hurt me emotionally then shit head hurts me physically. Are in some kind of contest of who can give Jack the most pain?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Jack. Pacey was just being his dumb self. If we were in a contest, I guess Pacey gave you the most pain huh."  
  
"No, you did."  
  
Joey looked at her feet and there was a long awkward silence. Joey spoke up.  
  
"Jack, I'm sorry I hurt you last year. I didn't want to. What Pacey and I shared was spring fever mixed with summer love."  
  
"So then why didn't you dump him sooner?"  
  
"Jack, we may have shared summer love but it was still love. It's not that easy to forget about your first love. I never felt like that with anyone else."  
  
Jack looked at Joey. "Are you over him yet?" Joey nodded her head. "Do you want to see a movie tonight?"  
  
Joey smiled at Jack. "My dear sweet Jack, I'm over Pacey but I'm not ready to date just yet. You never loved me Jack; you fell in lust with me. I think that I need some time and try dating someone besides you and Pacey. You'll always be my friend, just not my boyfriend."  
  
Jack nodded his head. "You look really hot Joey. I really like your hair."  
  
Joey smiled, put her arm around his shoulders and, walked to class.  
The whole day dragged on. When the last bell rang Pacey ran to his locker. Joey casually walked to hers. Pacey walked up to Joey and said Hey. Joey told Pacey to sit on the bench. Pacey did and Joey put her bag next to him. She stood in front of Pacey.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking when you beat up Jack?"  
  
"I don't know what to say, except my action was nothing short of honorable."  
  
"How was giving Jack a cut nose honorable?"  
  
"I was defending my unrequited love for you."  
  
"Pacey I don't want to get into it."  
  
"Fine, okay, I concur. I wanted to tell you that even though I can't have you in my pathetic existence of a life as what I want you to be, I still need you in it. One way or another, I need something from you besides hatred. I'll be happy to go back to bantering buddies if you prefer."  
  
Joey laughed and shook her head yes.  
  
"Is that a yes from the speechless Josephine?"  
  
"Yes. Don't call me Josephine, Witter."  
  
"Great, thank you Joey. Well, I have to go Potter. You need a ride?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I will never get into a car with you as a driver again."  
  
"Good, I'm in a hurry, I have a lot of homework and I was just asking to be nice. See ya later Potter."  
  
Pacey walked away. "Hey stay away from Jack okay." Joey yelled to Pacey.  
  
Two and a half months passed. Joey and Pacey became bantering buddies again and irritated Dawson during movie nights with all of their bickering. Pacey was barely getting a C in world history so Joey was tutoring him. Joey had to work so Pacey came with her. He was getting a lot wrong and that was getting on Joey's nerves.  
  
Joey just finished work and sat down to get a napkin so she could wash off her makeup. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay, Pacey who was the leader of the reign of terror and what instrument of death did they like to use?"  
  
"Uh, I know this one, Marie Antoinette and the head chopping thing."  
  
"God Pacey, don't ever open that book? Marie was the queen of France and the head chopping thing is called a Guillotine."  
  
Pacey hopped onto the counter that Joey was sitting at. "I don't understand why we need to read about some screwed up dead guys who were to ashamed to ask for help."  
  
Joey looked up. "It's called education Einstein. You should try and get some." Joey poked herself in the eye when she was trying to take off her makeup. "I hate makeup!"  
  
"Why do you wear it then? You don't need it. Let me see your eye." Pacey got down and stood in front of Joey. She kept moving her head so Pacey had to hold it still. He looked in her eye.  
  
"It looks okay; it's a little red though."  
  
Joey whispered thank you. They just looked into each other's eyes. Slowly Pacey came closer and brushed his lips on hers. He took his hands from her face and placed them on her hips. She didn't resist, actually she put her arms around his neck and pressed against him. Their lips separated and came together again. The kiss started to deepen. When Joey felt his tongue she tore herself away from him. She ended up on the opposite end of the counter. Pacey looked at her with puzzlement.  
  
"What's wrong Jo'?"  
  
Joey started to rock on her heels. "I think it's time for you to leave."  
  
Pacey took a step towards her but she backed away. "Joey."  
  
He took another step but Joey backed up again. "I said leave!"  
  
Pacey looked at her and grabbed his coat. "Whatever you want. Don't have to tell me twice. I'll see you when I see you." Pacey walked out and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Joey ignored Pacey all day. At the end of the day Joey had on her headphones. Special by Garbage was playing. When Pacey came to her locker Joey made sure she sang the words loud enough for Pacey to hear.  
  
"Joey we should talk."  
  
"I used to adore you, I couldn't control you, There was nothing that I wouldn't do, To keep myself around and close to you, Do you have an opinion, A mind of your own, I thought you were special, I thought you should know, But I've run out of patience, I couldn't care less, I used to amuse you, But I knew that I'd lose you, Now you're here and begging for a chance, But there's no way in hell I'd take you back."  
  
Joey closed her locker, smiled, and walked away. Jack ran to Joey and hugged her.  
  
"I got a 100 on the test!" Jack leaned in and kissed Joey. Joey quickly pulled away and looked behind her. She saw Pacey still standing there. He saw the kiss between Joey and Jack. Joey pulled Jack away and told him again that she didn't want that and Jack said he was just caught up in the moment.  
  
Joey didn't talk to Pacey for the rest of the week. When she saw him he turned his walked away. 


	16. A night with friends and love advice

This chapter goes from girls to boys and back again etc. GP=Girl party BP=boy party  
  
It was a Thursday. It was starting to get cold outside. Jen, Carmen, and Joey were at lunch. They didn't feel like eating. Joey was laying her head on her arms on the table. Carmen was holding up her head with her hands. Jen was leaning back in her chair tapping her fingers on the table. Andie walked over.  
  
"Hey girls."  
  
They all answered with a weird noise that was not even close to a hello.  
  
"Bad day?"  
  
"Bad year so far for me." Joey said.  
  
"Ha that's nothing. I just moved here and I already have guy problems." Carmen added.  
  
"Well, I can't even get a guy." Jen said.  
  
"Why don't all of you come to my house and we can have a girl's night in. what do you say?"  
  
Jen nodded yes and looked at Joey.  
  
"A sleepover? I think I'll pass." Joey said.  
  
"It's more like a friend therapy session except there's going to be pj's, pillows, music, and food. If you do it than I'll go too." Carmen said and looked at Joey. Joey looked at all of the girls and shook her head no.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll go as long as there's chocolate."  
  
Andie said, "I would never invite cranky girls over without chocolate."  
  
"Hey!" All three of them said. Andie shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Dawson, Pacey, Sam, and Charlie were in gym on that Thursday. Sam and Pacey were sitting on the bleachers. Pacey was leaning backwards on the back bleacher and Sam was leaning on his hands and had his eyes closed. Dawson and Sam sat down next to them.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Dawson asked.  
  
Pacey and Sam looked at each other. "Girls." they answered in unison.  
  
"Why don't we have a special movie night tonight? We could talk about your girl problems."  
  
"Dawson thanks but no thanks. I don't feel like it today." Sam said.  
  
Pacey looked at Dawson. "D man, you're gay. How would you know about what go on in girls minds?"  
  
"Exactly. Being one of the town's permanently platonic friends, girls come to me with their problems. I get a lot from them about guys because they want my guy expertise: in turn, they fill me in with what girls are feeling. Charlie and I could get a PhD in the mind of the girl."  
  
Sam and Pacey's jaws dropped. They both decided to go to this lesson in girls.  
  
The bell rang for the end of the period. Joey said goodbye walked out into the hallway. Jack stopped her.  
  
"Hey Jack. What's up?"  
  
"Hey Joey, you know how there's this Junior class trip on Saturday, um, I was wondering, actually more thinking, or even the phrase contemplating can work."  
  
"Jack, spit it out."  
  
"Well, everyone knows someone who's going and I don't and I know that you said that you weren't going to go but I thought now since you have a reason to go that you would. Flat out would you like to accompany me on the junior class trip?"  
  
Joey just looked at Jack she didn't know what to say. "Let me think about it and I'll get back to you tomorrow. Got to go bye Jackers." Joey got out of there fast.  
  
GP: Joey walked with Jen and Carmen to Andie's house. Her house was huge. They went in after about a half an hour of school gossip they finally got into the problems. Andie asked Carmen first.  
  
"So what's wrong with you and Sam?"  
  
"That junior class trip is on Saturday and Sam doesn't want to go and he won't tell me why. I really want to go." Carmen said.  
  
"He's a Potter and us Potter's don't like to get into the school spirit. It's just not our genre." Joey said. "If you beg him he'll break down, I did today. Did you try asking him?"  
  
Carmen said, "So I should go up to him and be like Sam, why don't you want to go on the trip with me?"  
  
BP: "I don't know why I don't want to go on the trip with Carmen." Sam said.  
  
"You must know why. I think you're afraid to be alone with her." Pacey said.  
  
"Why would I be afraid to be alone with her? I'm not a virgin anymore. She is but I think I could control myself." Sam replied.  
  
"Hey I'm not a virgin either but it would scare me to death to think about sex for the first time with the girl I love even though I've had sex before." Pacey said like he was analyzing Sam.  
  
"If you think you could handle that pressure then you should give the girl what she wants." Dawson told Sam. Sam nodded his head. Charlie rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now that we got the small problem out of the way, let's talk about the ongoing story of Pacey and Joey, the '99 edition." Charlie smiled at Pacey.  
  
"Ha, ha, the main problem for me is that powerful little four letter word."  
  
GP: "Love, love is my problem. Nobody wants to share it with me." Jen said.  
  
"Jen you should consider yourself lucky, I have two people who want me to share my love with them." Joey said that then put her head on her hands.  
  
All the girls kept looking at Joey. They wanted her to go on. Joey sat back and thought for a moment. She sprung up and pulled her lower lip under her teeth and her hands were fidgeting.  
  
"Last week Pacey came to work with me because he needed tutoring in world history and he got on the counter and told me how much he didn't care. Just like Pacey but, I poked my eye and he looked at it. After that, one thing led to another." Joey looked at them.  
  
BP: "Then I kissed her." Pacey smiled at the guys.  
  
"You kissed her?" Charlie said.  
  
"Yes I did, and she didn't refuse it either. She actually in forced it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned into me. I would say she was enjoying herself."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
Pacey patted Charlie on the shoulder. "Well my naïve friend, I'm still waiting for the dramatic repercussions from engaging in such risky behavior. There is sure to be some kind of emotional prize."  
  
"Do you still love her?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever stop loving her."  
  
GP: "So we kissed and I told Pacey to leave. Now Jack just asked me today to go on the junior class trip with him. I don't know what to do." Joey looked all confused.  
  
"If I were you Joey I would go on the trip with Jack, as friends, and have a great time. You still love Pacey but you need to get away from the drama with him for a while and if I'm not mistaken you said that Pacey wouldn't be caught dead at that junior trip so, if you go you'll be home free." Carmen put some interest into going to the class trip for Joey. Joey walked downstairs and told Jack she would go on the trip with him as friends but nothing more.  
  
BP: "Listen Pace, Josie is a very undesisive girl. I think you need to get away from all the drama and have a little fun. Joey would never go to that school oriented junior trip and I was told from a little birdie that Melody Shark wanted to go with you. It's opportunity knocking." Sam said. 


	17. A bad trip to love

It was a cold Saturday morning. You could see your breath outside. Joey was outside with the rest of the people waiting for the bus to come and take them to Boston for the junior class trip. Jack was off talking to his friends and Joey had her arms crossed. She was wearing her black winter coat and a black hat. Joey was looking around and she noticed the back of a head that surprised her.  
  
"Pacey?"  
  
Pacey heard somebody call his name and he turned around. His jaw fell to the floor.  
  
"Joey? Why are you here?"  
  
Joey was still staring at Pacey. He walked toward her.  
  
"What am I doing here, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."  
  
"I am a junior so I'm entitled to go."  
  
Joey grunted and spun around. "I'm going on this trip to get away from you and you're here so I can't get away. Why did you have to come?"  
  
Pacey chuckled. "Well rest assured, I came on this trip so I could get away from you too. I won't be seeing you on this trip because I hope to be occupied."  
  
Jack walked up and put his arm around Joey. "Is there a problem Joey?"  
  
Joey looked at Jack and then looked at Pacey. She shook her head. Off in the distance Melody Shark was calling Pacey and all three of them looked at her. Pacey waved back and turned to Joey.  
  
"Well, my weekend obligation calls so I'll see you later, or not. Good bye Joey, enjoy your weekend."  
  
Pacey walked off and went on the bus with melody. Joey and Jack walked onto the bus but didn't talk the whole way there.  
  
Joey walked off of the bus and waited for Jack so she could have her bag. Jack didn't give her the bag and walked to where the teacher was. Pacey ended up standing across the semi- circle from Joey and Melody was all over him. He didn't look very comfortable. The teacher spoke up.  
  
"Now settle down juniors. I'm Mr. Gauge and I'll be the leader this weekend. Right now I have to do something so my assistant, Abigail Morgan, will pass out the room keys and please no complaining because it's only for one night and do what she says, or else." Mr. Gauge walked away.  
  
Abby held the bag of keys in her hands and smiled. "Well lucky me, I get to pick partners today." Abby picked up four keys. "Let's see I have a private suite, I guess that's mine. I have a regular room here, who should get this?" Abby looked at Carmen. "The rooms are small but the beds are great so here you go Carmen, for you and Sam." She gave her the key and they walked away. "Well, well, well, we have the master room." Abby looked at Joey. "Here you go Joey, a nice room for you, and Pacey."  
  
Joey looked at Pacey and then looked at Abby. "You can't do that Abby."  
  
"Actually I can. I'm in charge of rooms so have fun. There's a king size bed and a couch too, in case Pacey doesn't feel very playful." Abby smiled at Joey and told her to go.  
  
Joey got her bag and the key and stormed to her room. Pacey came in a minute later. Joey was mad and heard Pacey come in. she was unpacking and started talking to him with attitude.  
  
"Before this horrible weekend happens, let's get a few things strait. You are sleeping on the couch first of all, next you cannot bring miss slut of America in this room." Joey said.  
  
"Hey I'm not happy about this either but you don't see me giving out commands now do you?"  
  
Joey stopped unpacking and turned around to face Pacey. Pacey was leaning on the dresser with his eye brows up and a smirk on his face. Joey stood up strait and slowly walked to Pacey. She spoke slowly.  
  
"I came on this trip to get away from you and YOU end up going. I was going to have a fun weekend with Jack but YOU ended up ruining that plan. There is no way in hell that YOU get to have that slut come into this room and do god knows what with you. I have to suffer so I at least get the bed." Joey was a few inches from Pacey's face. "If at anytime I find out that Melody Slut Shark was in this room, I will make you sleep outside and then I'll make you pay."  
  
Pacey smiled at Joey and moved away towards the door and opened it. He turned around.  
  
"You know you should try some Midol. I heard it helps with PMS." Pacey walked out when Joey was giving him a dirty look.  
  
Carmen was unpacking and Sam was sitting by the window and looking out of it. Carmen looked at Sam and couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"You know I might have made you go on this trip but I don't deserve the silent treatment because you're mad. I thought we would have a good time."  
  
Sam slowly turned around and looked at Carmen. "I'm not mad and I'm not giving you the silent treatment, I'm just wondering if we're doing the right thing."  
  
Carmen threw down the clothes. "You could have fooled me Sam. I'm going to leave you to wonder." Carmen huffed out the door and slammed it in Sam's face.  
  
Joey was listening to her portable CD player when Pacey walked in. He was hiding something behind his back. Joey saw his hand in front of her face so she took off her head phones. Joey had the kind that goes inside of your ears.  
  
"What do you want Pacey?" Joey said with haste.  
  
"Nothing much, uh, what are you listening to?" Pacey was trying to change the conversation. Joey rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm listening to Fiona Apple. What did you want again?"  
  
Pacey smiled and sat next to Joey on the bed. He gave her a tulip. Joey smiled.  
  
"Pacey it's a tulip."  
  
"I know, they had roses but I like these things better. It's my way of a peace offering."  
  
Joey smiled and hugged Pacey. "You are forgiven. Do you want to hear a song from her?"  
  
Pacey nodded and put one ear piece in his ear and Joey put the other in hers. The lyrics started to play. "I've been a bad bad girl, I've been careless with a delicate man.  
  
And it's a sad sad world, when a girl will break a boy, just because she can.  
  
Don't you tell me to deny it.  
  
I've done wrong and I want to suffer for my sins.  
  
I've come to you 'cause I need guidance to be true.  
  
And I just don't know where I can begin."  
  
Pacey started to bop his head to the beat and Joey started laughing. Pacey stopped and laughed with Joey. After a few seconds he stopped and smiled at Joey. Joey was laughing and looked at Pacey and slowly stopped. Pacey looked at her lips and she looked at him wide eyed. Slowly Pacey put his hand on her face and gave her loving eyes. Joey tilted her head to the side of his hand and closed her eyes. Pacey was stroking her cheek with his thumb. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Pacey smirked once more and gradually moved closer to Joey. When he was close enough, he parted his lips and so did she. When their heads were tilted and they were ready to kiss, there was a knock at the door. Pacey stopped and Joey opened her eyes. Joey got off the bed and put down her CD player. The person knocked again.  
  
"Who there?" Pacey asked.  
  
"It's me Melody. I have some wine Pacey." The person at the door said.  
  
Joey started to put on her coat.  
  
"Joey we need to talk about what just happened."  
  
"Why Pacey? Nothing happened. Something may have if your personal slut didn't come a calling but right now, nothing happened. I can't find any reason why we should talk about anything. I need to talk to Carmen."  
  
Joey walked to the door and put her hand on the door knob. Pacey grabbed her fore arm.  
  
"I still love you Jo'."  
  
Joey looked at her arm and looked at Pacey. "Let me go right now Pacey." Pacey looked at Joey and let her arm go. Joey opened the door and bumped into Melody.  
  
"Bitch." Melody said.  
  
"Slut." Joey responded. Joey walked away.  
  
Joey went down the elevator and into the outside lounge where Carmen was sitting. Joey pulled out the chair across from Carmen and plopped down.  
  
"This trip sucks." Joey said.  
  
"You can say that again." Carmen replied and sighed.  
  
"What happened to you so far?" Joey was concerned for her friend because she never saw Carmen so sad before.  
  
"Okay, so I was in the hotel room unpacking my stuff and Sam was sitting by the window just staring out and giving me the silent treatment. I know I forced him into going on this trip but he doesn't have to ignore me. He said he wasn't but I don't believe him." Carmen was losing some of her tension.  
  
"Maybe he's homesick." Joey said to make Carmen feel better.  
  
"Sam said that he was just wondering if we were doing the right thing. I think Sam wants to break up with me." Carmen had a tear in her eye.  
  
"I doubt that Sam wants to break up with you. He loves you Carmen."  
  
Carmen wiped away the tear. "Yeah well, I'm a little lost right now. Anyway, what happened between you and Pacey?"  
  
"What makes you think something happened with Pacey?" Joey asked.  
  
"If you have a problem it's always with Pacey." Carmen chuckled at how oblivious Joey was.  
  
"Okay, so it's with Pacey. When I first got into the room I was pretty ticked off that I had to share a room with the person I was trying to get away from." Joey looked at Carmen. "When Pacey came into the room I made some rules. I told him that he would sleep on the couch and that if Melody Shark came into the room I would make Pacey sleep outside. Pacey left and I decided to listen to some music. Pacey came back in with something behind his back and made me take off my ear phones so I wasn't that thrilled. Pacey gave me a tulip as a peace offering. He said he liked the tulips better than the roses. He doesn't know how much that means to me. I said thank you and Pacey wanted to listen to a song so I pressed play and criminal by Fiona Apple started playing. Pacey started to bop his head to the song and we laughed then Pacey put his hand on my cheek and started to rub it with his thumb. It was so nice to feel Pacey again. Pacey came closer and right when we were going to kiss, someone knocked on the door. Guess who it was?"  
  
"Who? This is terribly interesting." Carmen was into the story.  
  
"It was Melody Shark asking if Pacey could come out and Play." Joey said slowly.  
  
"Oh that slut!" Carmen responded loudly. People looked at them.  
  
"Yeah I know. So I got off the bed and grabbed my coat to come down here and sit with you because I saw you leave from my window. Pacey wanted to talk and I told him nothing happened so we didn't need to talk and I started to leave. Pacey grabbed my arm and told me he still loved me, and then I left. So I don't know what to do."  
  
"Do you still love him Joey?" Carmen asked very bluntly.  
  
"Yeah, I do but that's not the problem. The problem is how am I supposed to stay in a room with the guy I love knowing that he had sex with that slut Melody after he told me he loved me?" Joey started to get sad.  
  
Carmen smiled at Joey. "If he meant what he said then he isn't having sex with Melody. I know Pacey truly loves you and he's too in love with you to think about anyone else. You should go find him and tell him you love him too."  
  
"Where should I look?" Joey said.  
  
Before Carmen could answer a guy walked up to their table and looked at them. It was Sam.  
  
"Hey Josie, Carmen." Sam tried to act casual.  
  
Carmen didn't even look up at Sam. "What do you want Sam."  
  
"I want to talk to you Carmen."  
  
Carmen looked up at Sam with a mean sad look on her face. "I don't want to talk Sam." Carmen looked away again.  
  
Joey knew she should leave. "I'm gonna go Carm, see you later." Joey got up and turned away. Carmen called her.  
  
"Hey Joey," Joey turned around. "You should first check in your room then check somewhere else." Carmen said with a tear in her eye. Joey nodded and walked off. Sam sat where Joey was sitting. Carmen refused to look at him.  
  
"Carmen I'm sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't have ignored you like that. I was too worried about myself that I didn't even notice what I was doing to you." Sam noticed tears in Carmen's eyes when she looked up. "Please don't cry Carmen."  
  
Carmen sat back and wiped away her tears. "It's kind of hard not to when your boyfriend tells you he's wondering if he's doing the right thing. Sam, I know you're sorry but I don't want to make you stay in this relationship."  
  
Sam looked at Carmen with confusion. "What are you talking about Carmen?"  
  
"When you said that you were wondering if you were doing the right thing, I couldn't help but think that you were thinking this relationship is not working. If you're not happy then tell me Sam. I just want you to be happy." Carmen stared at Sam.  
  
Sam's mouth fell open. "Don't ever think that Carmen. I love you and I don't want to break up with you. When I said that I was thinking if we were doing the right thing I was talking about sharing a room together, alone." Sam looked at Carmen.  
  
Carmen gave Sam a confused look. "Why are you afraid of sleeping in the same room with me alone?"  
  
"Carmen, you know I'm not a virgin and I know you are so I'm afraid that I will rush you into something you're not ready for."  
  
Carmen smiled. "Sam, if and when we decide to have sex it will be when we're both ready for it. If your not ready then we won't do it, if I'm not ready then we don't do it, if we're both not ready then we won't have sex, but when the right time comes and we are both ready, we might just have to have sex to keep the flow." Carmen started to giggle. Sam was serious.  
  
"Don't laugh Carmen. You're the only one who has to be ready because I've been ready. If you told me right now that you were ready I might find the nearest flat surface and do ungodly things. Now you can laugh." They both started to laugh. Sam leaned over the table and kissed Carmen.  
  
Joey walked into the hotel room and called Pacey's name. No answer. Joey decided to look in the upstairs lounge. She stepped into the glass elevator. One side had a window where you could look down into the eating area. If Joey looked out the window she would have seen Pacey sitting at a table. The elevator reached the second highest floor and the gold doors opened. Joey stepped out of the elevator and walked to the lounge. The door was locked so Pacey couldn't have been in there. One again Joey got into the glass elevator and the doors closed. This time Joey went down to the main floor because her throat was dry and she needed to get something to drink. Joey walked from the elevator to the dining area. The dining Area was huge. There were about fifty tables, all with blue and gold table clothes and blue dishes. The area by the bar was dimmer and was surrounded by fake plants. Joey sat down on a bar stool and ordered a cherry coke. (Best pop!) When Joey got her pop she took some cherries from the bar and put them in her glass. Joey started to drink from her glass.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Jenny Poster. I didn't know that you would follow me here."  
  
Joey drank and rolled her eyes. She put her glass down and turned to face Melody Shark.  
  
"I'm not following you. What do you want Melody?"  
  
Melody looked Joey up and down and smiled. "Ha, what would I want from you?"  
  
Joey rolled her eyes and turned around. Joey picked up her glass and Melody tapped her on the shoulder. Joey turned around drinking her pop.  
  
"Actually Jenny since you're here, you should take a look over at the right corner by the fire place. You remember him?" Melody pointed to a guy.  
  
Joey looked up from her pop and looked. Her mouth fell open. "It's, it's Pacey."  
  
Melody stood in front of Joey and smiled. "Yes it is Pacey, your ex boyfriend. I told you I'd get him. Now you sit and watch as I get Pacey to accompany me later tonight. It won't be too hard though since he's already eating out of my hand."  
  
Melody walked towards Pacey and when she reached him she slide her hand over his shoulders and down his arm. She gave Pacey his drink and she sat across from him with her legs crossed.  
  
Melody had flowing blonde locks and was wearing a black mini skirt and a white low V neck shirt. Melody was also wearing a pair of black strap shoes with a buckle. Joey felt ugly when she looked at Melody. Joey was wearing a pair of scuffed up one star black and white low tops (Converse). She was also wearing an old pair of Mudd jeans and a black aeropostale hoodie over a plain white cami. Joey's hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
Joey saw Melody and Pacey talking. Melody was giggling a lot and touching Pacey's knee. Joey couldn't hear what they were talking about so Joey casually walked over to a seat by them but far enough away so they wouldn't see her. Joey listened and heard Melody laughing. All of a sudden she stopped laughing, looked at Pacey and licked her lips.  
  
"It's been really fun but this is starting to get boring. Why don't we go back to my room and I'll, show you around." Melody looked Pacey up and down then sat forward so her shirt revealed more.  
  
Pacey looked at Melody's face and sat back to talk. "Melody, I came on this trip to have fun, maybe even your fun, but that plan went to the dogs."  
  
"It can still happen." Melody put her hand on the lower part of Pacey's thigh.  
  
Pacey took off Melody's hand. "No, it can't Melody. Someday you're going to make some guy so happy because he'll be with you but I'm not the guy you're waiting for. I love someone already. No matter how hard I try to forget about this girl I can't. When I'm with someone else I'm sad because that girl isn't her. When she's with someone else I'm mad because I'm not the guy to hold her, kiss her, or even to fight with her and make up. But when I get to be that guy and she's in my arms, I'm so happy that I want to tell the world how much I love her." Pacey looked at Melody.  
  
Melody had a few tears running down her face. "That is so beautiful Pacey. I hope a guy will feel that way about me one day."  
  
Pacey smiled. "Someone will eventually."  
  
Melody wiped away her tears. "You really love this girl with your whole heart don't you?"  
  
Pacey sighed. "Yeah, I do. Sad thing is, she doesn't love me back. I'm afraid that I'll scare her away. I need her in my life one way or another. I have to go apoligize to her. Bye Melody."  
  
Melody waved bye with the hand that wasn't wiping her tears. Pacey got up and walked away.  
  
Joey realized that Pacey would be going to the room and Joey wouldn't be there. Joey ran to the stairs so she could get there faster. When she got into the room she was out of breath but combed her hair down all pretty. She sat on the bed with her legs crossed over the side. She faced the door and was trying to catch her breath. 30 minutes passed and no Pacey. No big deal. After about an hour Joey got bored and turned on the TV. when it was an hour and 45 minutes, Joey had watched 30 infomercials and a talk show about people leaving their cousin spouses for their other cousin. Joey paced the floor back and forth worrying about Pacey. Joey decided to go look for him. She was in her pajamas because she wasn't comfy in the outfit she was wearing when she was waiting for Pacey. Joey was putting on her coat when Pacey opened the door and walked in. He noticed she was putting on her coat.  
  
"You going by Jack?" Pacey asked.  
  
Joey looked at him and noticed he was getting a black eye. She took off her coat. "No, I was going somewhere else but I'm not anymore. What happened Pacey?"  
  
Pacey put down his coat and looked at Joey. "I got into a fight with this guy. He was saying some shit and I hit him. He punched back and as you can tell, he has pretty good aim."  
  
Joey tried to smile but she didn't like that Pacey was hurt. "Sit on the bed. You need to put something cold on that eye."  
  
Joey walked into the bathroom and came out with a washcloth with cold water on it. Pacey was sitting on the bed with his head down.  
  
"We don't have any ice so this'll have to do. How can I put this on your eye if you're facing down?" Joey picked up Pacey's head with her hand and held the cloth on his eye. "Who did this to you anyway?"  
  
"It was Dec Rom." (I made up this Name!)  
  
"why would you get in a fight with him?"  
  
"Like I said before, he was saying some shit that I didn't like." Joey looked at him. "Okay, Dec was talking about how bad looking you looked today. I told him that you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Joey started to smile. Pacey looked away. "Then we started to argue and we got in a fight."  
  
Joey moved his head so he was facing her. "You shouldn't get upset when December Rom talks. He's not one that should be heard. You don't have to defend me Pacey." Joey said.  
  
Pacey looked up at her and automatically responded without thinking. "I always defend the people that I care about."  
  
Joey smiled and sat next to Pacey. They looked at each other and Pacey got closer. When they were going to kiss Pacey stood up and walked over to the couch to sit. Joey looked confused.  
  
"Pacey?"  
  
Pacey looked at Joey. "Joey, I'm sorry about what I said earlier today. I take back all of that I love you stuff. I would like it if we could be friends still." Pacey said.  
  
Joey was still sitting on the bed and looked at Pacey. "Is that what you want Pacey?"  
  
"I just want you to be happy." Pacey said. He looked at his hands.  
  
Joey looked down at her feet and swung them slightly.  
  
"What if I told you that what you're doing to make me happy is doing the opposite?"  
  
Pacey looked up at her and shifted his feet. "What do you mean by that Joey?"  
  
Joey was still looking down and fidgeting with her hands. "Well, I don't want you to forget about me, I want you to love me. I want to know you do."  
  
Pacey stood up. "Why Joey? Why do you have to put me back into that agonizing spot again?"  
  
Joey stood up and walked a little closer to Pacey but still looked down. "I need to know that my feelings aren't just something I made up. I love you Pacey and I'm afraid that if I don't know that you love me then I'll never come to terms with it."  
  
Pacey stood in the same place he was at. "Look at me Jo'." Joey looked up. Pacey walked over to Joey and stood in front of her. "I love you with my whole heart Joey. I've always loved you. I've never stopped loving you. I could never forget about you. Is that convincing enough?"  
  
Joey put Pacey's arms around her and she rested her arms on his arms. "That's all I needed. I Love Pacey Witter."  
  
"I love you too Josephine Potter." Joey lightly hit Pacey and smiled. Pacey caught her in a kiss.  
  
The next chapter starts the next morning and most or all of the characters will be in that chapter. 


	18. love: Happiness and worries the next day

It was eight in the morning and everyone was ready to go back to Capeside from their junior class trip. Mr. Gauge took roll call and noticed two people didn't answer.  
  
"Does anyone know what rooms Pacey Witter and Josephine Potter are in?" He asked.  
  
"I do." Answered Jen. She went on this trip because she wanted to follow a guy.  
  
"Good, Good. You can go wake them up and tell them the bus is leaving in fifteen minutes."  
  
Jen said fine and walked off. She knew they had shared a room together so she was expecting a floored Pacey and a queen Joey. Jen opened the door.  
  
"Rise and shine Joey." Jen looked at the bed and saw Joey sleeping. Pacey was sleeping in the same bed not only that, they were spooning too. Jen smiled and spoke from the door. This time she was louder.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
Joey heard that, opened her eyes, and popped up. She pulled the covers more on top of her. Joey stared at Jen and started hitting Pacey without moving her eyes. Pacey got up and told Joey to stop but Joey just turned Pacey's head so he was looking at Jen. Pacey looked at Joey and noticed the look on her face.  
  
"Uh, Jen, we were just," Pacey tried to explain.  
  
"No need to explain. The bus is leaving in fifteen so you should get dressed and go downstairs." Jen said before leaving and closing the door.  
  
Joey got up and started to change. "Shit!"  
  
Pacey got up and started to change too. "She probably doesn't know Joey."  
  
Joey turned to face Pacey. "How can she not know! We were in the same bed practically naked Pacey."  
  
"Is it really a big deal if she does know?" Pacey asked when he was done changing and was starting to pack up.  
  
"I just don't want people to find out this way." Joey said as she was buttoning up her Jeans.  
  
"By people you mean Jack."  
  
"No Pacey. Well yes, Jack is in that category but so are Bessie and the populars who will make a big deal out of it."  
  
Pacey turned around Joey and made her face him. "If Jack asked you right now, what would you tell him?"  
  
Joey smiled and encircled his neck with her arms. "I'd tell him the truth."  
  
Pacey wrapped around Joey. "Are you sure you would? Joey, we would have to stop doing what we just did if you would lie."  
  
"I would definitely tell the truth because I don't want to stop our new kind of romance. I love you Pacey."  
  
"I love you too Jo'." Pacey leaned in and gave Joey a longer short kiss that was so romantic. They separated and started to pack again. Joey had a question on her mind.  
  
"Pacey, I was thinking that maybe we could not tell people about last night unless they ask or guess. Is that okay?" Joey looked at Pacey who walked over to her.  
  
"If that's what you want, then it's okay with me, as long as you tell me that we could do that again, because I could do that for the rest of my life with you." Pacey was holding Joey's hands.  
  
"If I told you that it's not that we could but we will, probably in the near future, would you carry down my bag?" Joey asked then kissed Pacey.  
  
"If I got an answer like that then I'd do anything, but you didn't really answer so I guess you get the bag." Pacey started to walk out the door and he laughed then took her bag. They walked into the elevator and shared one last kiss alone before the doors opened.  
  
When it was time to load the bus, Joey saw Carmen and told Jack that she was going to sit next to her. Joey and Carmen sat together in front of Sam and Pacey. Jack sat with Melody Shark on the other end of the bus. The bus started to drive. When they were driving for a half an hour Joey noticed that Carmen never stopped smiling.  
  
"I'm guessing you made up with Sam." Joey said.  
  
"Did we ever." Carmen turned from the window and smiled at Joey. Joey smiled at Carmen and Carmen asked what.  
  
"OOOOOOOO!!!!!! You had sex with Sam didn't you!?" Joey said kind of loud.  
  
"Shh! Not so loud. Yes we did Joey. I have never felt this good. I know he loves me with everything he has, and I love him the same way." Carmen said.  
  
"I know how you feel." Joey said then covered up her mouth. Carmen looked at her and smiled wickedly.  
  
"I knew you had a glow to you!" Carmen said excitedly.  
  
"No I don't!" Joey said knowing that Carmen knew already.  
  
"Yes you do. You have that I've just had sex with the guy I love for the first time glow. You're as glowy as I am."  
  
Pacey and Sam were sitting next to each other. Sam was smiling out the window and Pacey was staring into space with a grin on his face. Dawson and Charlie were in the seat behind them and popped up to say Hi. Neither of the two said anything.  
  
"What's up with them?" Dawson asked Charlie.  
  
"Look at them Hun. They are guys in love." Charlie answered.  
  
"Hey Charlie, Dawson." Sam said when he noticed them.  
  
"Hey you two." Pacey said facing them. "I didn't know you guys were coming on this trip."  
  
"We weren't," Charlie said, "But we thought we might as well go because really when do you get to go to Boston for free? We had fun though."  
  
"You two must have enjoyed yourselves because you two look so relaxed and happy. Don't they Char.?" Dawson said.  
  
Charlie looked from one then to the other. "Yeah they do. Uhhhhh! OH MY GOD!"  
  
Pacey, Dawson, and Sam looked at each other then at Charlie. Charlie kept staring at them.  
  
"Sam, you had sex with Carmen, and Pacey, you had sex with Joey! I so need to talk to the girls a- sap." Charlie said. They all looked at him. "Sorry, I was having a gay best friend moment there."  
  
Joey and Carmen walked off the bus and sat on the cold wooden bench in front of the school. Sam got off the bus and ran to where Carmen was. They were kissing and couldn't stop telling each other how much they love one another. Joey looked at them and envied what they could do. She wanted to hold Pacey again but she didn't want to make it obvious that something happened on the trip. She noticed someone sat next to her. Joey was thinking too much to look. She took in a breath through her nose and smelled the cologne, cool water. She knew who it was.  
  
"Hello Pacey." Joey said before looking at him. Pacey was leaned back against the back of the bench and was looking at her.  
  
"Hey Jo'. How are ya?" Pacey said trying to make their encounter look casual.  
  
"I'm feeling pretty good. How about you?" Joey played along.  
  
"I've never felt so good in my life. I really enjoyed this weekend." Pacey tried not to look at her so much but couldn't resist. His knee accidentally hit Joey's knee but he moved it away quickly. Joey looked at Pacey, Put her hand in the gap that was between them, and propped herself up closer to Pacey.  
  
"I want to kiss you Pacey." Joey whispered.  
  
Pacey looked at Joey. "I want to kiss you too. I want to hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you. If you want people to talk, then we could take care of our problem right now, but if you don't, then we'll have to wait till later." Pacey whispered back.  
  
Joey sat back but her hand was still between them. "I love you Pacey." Joey said. She wasn't looking at Pacey.  
  
Pacey put his hand over Joey's hand and closed the gap between their legs. Joey flipped over her hand so she can hold his. "I love you too Joey."  
  
They sat like this for a few minutes before Jack walked over. Joey quickly moved her hand. Jack looked at Pacey and then at Joey. A car beeped and Pacey got up.  
  
"That's my ride, Bye Jack. Good bye Joey. I'll see you later." Pacey winked his eye and walked away.  
  
"Bye Pacey!" Joey called. When Pacey reached the car he waved back.  
  
"So how was your weekend?" Jack asked trying to ignore the fact that Joey was waving at Pacey.  
  
Joey stopped waving and another car pulled up. It was Bessie. Joey got up and grabbed her bag. "It was an unexpected pleasure. Bye Jack." Joey walked away and went into the car.  
  
Joey sat down and buckled up. Bessie put the truck in drive and drove off.  
  
"Hey Bessie." Joey said.  
  
"Hey Joey. How was your trip?" Bessie asked.  
  
"It was really fun. Me and my roommate stayed up about half the night." Joey said.  
  
"That's great Joey. You deserve to have some fun. O, before I forget, Andie called to confirm your sleepover at her house tonight." Bessie said.  
  
Joey smiled fakely and looked out the window. She didn't want to see Andie because then she would have to tell her about the trip. The rest of the ride to the B&B was silent except that Black Balloon by the goo goo dolls was playing on the radio.  
  
It was nine that night and Pacey decided to go for a walk. He walked down to the beach and leaned against the railing. Pacey looked off into the water and felt better. A few minutes later Pacey was leaving the beach when he noticed something move. He looked at the beach light and noticed a girl sitting in the sand. She had medium length brown hair. It looked like Joey. Pacey walked up to the girl who was facing the water.  
  
"Joey?" Pacey asked the girl. The girl turned around to face Pacey.  
  
"Hey Pace. Since when have you been taking late night beach strolls?" Joey said.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same question." Pacey said.  
  
Joey turned to face the ocean again. She was sitting with her knees under her chin and her arms were wrapped around them. "Actually this is my first night beach visit." Joey sighed and rocked a little.  
  
Pacey looked at Joey and sat next to her. "What's wrong Jo'? And don't say it's nothing because I can see it in your face."  
  
Joey quickly looked at Pacey then faced the ocean again. "I actually came from Andie's house. All of the girls are together to talk and do girl things. I know that if I stayed there, we would start to talk about the class trip and everything we did."  
  
"You don't want Andie to know about us?" Pacey asked.  
  
"See, I want all my friends to know how happy I am but I don't want to tell Andie because it's like telling her, Hey Andie guess what, I slept with the guy that didn't want to have sex with you, and we're not even dating." Joey still didn't look at Pacey.  
  
Pacey turned Joey's head so she was facing him. "You don't have to tell Andie. She doesn't need to know about us."  
  
"I know. I'm not even sure of what we're doing." Joey said.  
  
"What we're doing? Jo' we're together again." Pacey said.  
  
"Are we Pacey? Can you truly say we are? Getting back together is just as easy as having sex? I don't think we are fully a couple and I think it would be better that way." Joey was standing up now and Pacey stood up to look her in the face.  
  
"What do you mean not fully together? Joey, we love each other still right? If we do then that's all we need. Do you want us to stop Joey? Just tell me it's over and I'll walk away right now and never bug you again." Pacey said looking into her eyes.  
  
Joey walked away a few steps and looked back at him. "Yes, I still love you and no, I don't want us to end. Love is not all we need Pacey, it never is. I'm just saying it would be easier if we had an open relationship. I don't want to hold you back because you might find the love of your life when we're together and if we're exclusive then you'll pass her up. I don't want that to happen. Also, Bessie knows that we shared a room because Andie called earlier and told her. If we make us dating public knowledge then Bessie will know we slept together and so will Andie and Jack. I don't want to hurt them anymore then I already have." Joey was just looking at Pacey with her hair in her face from the wind.  
  
Pacey stared at Joey for a few seconds then spoke. "Will this arrangement make you happy?" Joey nodded. "What are the terms to follow?"  
  
"Well, you and I can go on dates with anyone we choose and you can even kiss your date if you want. You can do whatever you want except you can't have sex with her. I want to be the only one who's gettin' some from you." Joey said.  
  
"And vice versa with the sex right?" Pacey asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well then I'd say you got yourself a deal Josephine."  
  
Joey smiled and ran to Pacey she started saying thank you and smothering him with kisses. After a minute Joey stopped and they walked back to the side walk hand in hand.  
  
Joey looked at Pacey and he looked at her. "I guess this is where we say good bye." Joey sighed.  
  
"I guess so. You really don't want to go back there do you?" Pacey asked.  
  
"No not really." Joey said. Pacey smiled and pulled Joey with him. "Andie's house is the other way Pacey."  
  
Pacey stopped and looked at her. "I'm not taking you to Andie's house; I'm taking you to mine. What time do you have to be back there?" Pacey asked.  
  
"I need to be back in an hour, hour and a half. I don't think your parents want their son and his girlfriend doing whatever in their house." Joey said.  
  
"That's plenty of time for us, and besides, my 'rents ain't home. They had some overnight cop convention crap type deal in Lowell so they'll be gone for the next two days."  
  
"Well I guess it will help me sleep better tonight. I need to get this sand out of my shoes first though." Joey said. She bent down and took off a shoe and Pacey took off the other one. 


	19. A day in the life of Josephine Potter

Joey's POV  
  
The morning was a cold and dreary one. The street outside my house was covered with a thin layer of snow from the night before. Usually when it snows the sun is out to manipulate you into coming outside because it looks warm. That wasn't the case today. It seemed as though today wouldn't be very pleasant. I stood in my Pajamas watching the snow swirl around from my warm house.  
  
"Joey! We need to leave early today." Bessie called from the kitchen.  
  
I turned my head to look at my small alarm clock. 7:15. I felt my heart race as I tried to get ready. I ended up wearing my Staind shirt and a pair of tight jeans because all of my comfy ones were dirty. My hair was a mess so up it went in a pony tail. I ran out of my bedroom but came back to look at my calendar. Friday. Fridays are mine and Pacey's day to get together. I crossed off Friday and went downstairs. Alex was in his playpen and Bessie was in the kitchen making something. I sat on a stool by our counter. I said hello to Bessie but she didn't even look at me.  
  
"Joey, when are you going to go out?" Bessie said as she gave me a plate of goop.  
  
"Hey, I went out on a date last week, and what is this stuff you put on a plate?"  
  
"Yes you did but you haven't talked to the guy since then. He tried to talk to you but you keep ignoring him. That stuff on the plate is eggs." Bessie leaned against the fridge sipping her coffee.  
  
"Okay first of all, those runny sticky blobs are not eggs and secondly, I don't want to go on another date with Brian or Ryan. Why do you care so much?"  
  
Bessie looked at me, chuckled, and set her mug down next to my plate.  
  
"Those few months you dated Pacey really left an impression Ms. Comedian. You don't have to eat the "Blobs" if you don't want to. I don't care if you go on a lot of dates but I want you to be happy. All you do is go out with Carmen on Fridays. I don't want to see you sad." Bessie took a few sips from her mug, looked at her watch and started to dress up Alex.  
  
I spun around and looked at Bessie. "I am happy Bessie. I don't want to go out on more dates because they don't make me happy. Don't worry about me. Let's go so I'm not late."  
  
Bessie nodded and we walked to the car. The ride to school was full of crying from Alex.  
  
When I got to my locker I was relieved to not hear so much crying. Slowly I put in my combo, 09, 29, 30. When I opened my locker my anatomy book fell from my top shelf right on top of my head. This day is going to suck.  
  
"I'm guessing this is a fight that the locker won." I turned around to see Pacey picking up my book.  
  
"Ha, Ha, laugh it up but that really hurt."  
  
"I'm sorry Jo. Are you okay?" Pacey put on a serious face and rubbed the top of my head.  
  
"I'm fine Witter. Can I have my book back please?"  
  
Pacey handed me my book and just looked at me. I asked him what was wrong but he stayed quiet. He wanted to talk to me so he walked me to my first class. We were close to my classroom and Pacey still didn't say a word. I pushed him into the nearest vacant classroom and moved him to the back so no one would see us. I stood in front of him.  
  
"What's wrong with you Pacey?"  
  
Pacey looked at me and sat on the desktop closest to him. He took in a deep breath and looked up. "There's a problem with our arrangement."  
  
I couldn't move my eyes. They wouldn't stop looking at him. My face was emotionless but my heart was beating faster. I could feel my knees starting to shake and my hands getting all sweaty.  
  
"What.What's the problem Pace?"  
  
"Deputy Doug and Sheriff want me to sweep the Garage. I can't get together with you tonight. I'm sorry Jo." I sighed at that statement.  
  
"Things really aren't going my way today are they? First I have to wear these tight jeans because I don't have any other pairs, my head gets a beating from an over stuffed text book."  
  
"You look great in those pants though." Pacey said.  
  
"Thanks, then the one thing that I was looking forward to all week is taken away."  
  
"I said I was sorry Joey! What else can I do?" Pacey stood up and his voice was raised.  
  
I looked at Pacey and took in a deep breath. "I know you're sorry and shouldn't be because it's not your fault. I'm sorry; I was just looking forward to being with you. It's not fun when you can't spend time alone with the person you love."  
  
Pacey gave me this weird look then kissed me. We walked out of the classroom and since no one was around we kissed again.  
  
1st period was Spanish. I didn't pay attention because I was too busy thinking about that look that Pacey gave me. The bell rang and I was walking like a ghost lost in this world. I was lost, lost in my thoughts. Second and third periods were Gym and Math. Both periods I paid more attention in but I still wasn't focused on the subjects. When the bell rang from 3rd period I slowly went to my locker then I went to lunch. I sat down at the table and didn't talk for 3/4ths of it.  
  
"Okay, I can't take it anymore! What's wrong with you Joey?" Carmen asked.  
  
I took another bite of my apple and sighed. I looked up at her. She looked angry. She was my best friend and I was afraid to tell her my problem. I think I was afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Okay Carm. Pacey and I were talking this morning and he said he can't do anything today because he has to clean the garage."  
  
"So I guess that means no sex for you then?" Carmen laughed.  
  
"Yeah no sex, but after he told me that, he gave me this really weird look. It's been on my mind all day."  
  
"Did he give you this look after he told you the story about tonight?" Carmen asked.  
  
I looked at Carmen. I could tell she was on to something. "Yeah, what are you getting at Carm?"  
  
Carmen sat back. "He's lying." Carmen said this casually then put a spoonful of yogurt in her mouth.  
  
"How do you know that he's lying?"  
  
"Well, Pacey is too nice of a guy to lie without any guilt. His guilt just happened to show up on his face. You never saw that look before because he probably didn't have anything to feel guilty about." Carmen bluntly exposed Pacey. I just sat back and took it all in. I was curious as to why he would have to lie to me. The bell rang and I said good bye to Carmen.  
  
The next period I went to was Cooking.  
  
Fifth period. Pacey was in this class. I walked into cooking class and saw Pacey already sitting in his seat. I sit right behind him so when I passed I smiled and he said hi. I took off my backpack and sat down. Pacey turned around.  
  
"Are you mad at me Joey?" Pacey asked. I just shook my head no. Pacey asked a few more times until he had to turn around because the bell rang. Ms.Bale went to the front off the classroom.  
  
"Y'all settle down now. T'day we're gonna learn how ta bake a fresh loaf a bread. All ya kids take you' seats and watch me make da dough." The teacher said.  
  
Pacey tossed back a note to me. I opened it and read it: What do you call a fish with no eyes? A Fsh (Jokeyard.com)  
  
I wrote back: That's not funny  
  
Once again Pacey wrote back: What's wrong with you Joey? You usually love those dumb-ass Jokes.  
  
I was ticked that Pacey would not leave me alone. I picked up the note and walked over to the trash can. Pacey was watching me so I put on a giant smile and crumbled up the paper. After the paper was in a ball I opened it up and ripped it into shreds. I kept smiling at him and walked back and sat in my seat. After I did that I felt really bad. I don't know what came over me. I felt, in a way, evil. The rest of the period Pacey never turned back or gave me a note. I didn't seem to exist anymore. When the bell rang Pacey went out the door without even saying bye. I left and went to my last period class.  
  
My last period was anatomy. We were learning about muscles that day. Mr. Davidson had my class split into pairs for the discussion today. Carmen and I paired together.  
  
"Hey Joey. How was last period with Pacey?" Carmen asked.  
  
I looked at her and sat down.  
  
"That bad huh? What happened?" Carmen sat forward.  
  
"Well" I moved my legs in a more comfortable position. "Pacey gave me this note with some fish joke on it and I told him it wasn't funny so he asked, well more of wrote asked, what was wrong with me. I think the devil took over me."  
  
"why? Whatcha do? Watcha do?" Carmen was all excited.  
  
"I got up, took the paper over to the trash can and ripped it into tiny pieces. I did it all with a giant grin on my face with Pacey watching."  
  
Carmen grabbed her chain and did the sign of the cross with it in front of me. "The power of Christ compels you Joey." Carmen kept doing the cross. Carmen and I both laughed. I guess we were loud because the teacher heard.  
  
"what are you and Carmen interrupting my class about Josephine?" Mr. Davidson asked.  
  
"Actually Mr. Davidson, we were discussing affairs of the strongest muscle."  
  
"Ah yes, the heart. Isn't it amazing that it's so strong yet can be broken so easily?" he turned around to face the board.  
  
I kept looking at the board when Carmen tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"I know I don't have any say in this but I think you should square things off with Pacey. There is a 50 percent chance that I'm wrong about him lying." Carmen started writing down things and we paid attention for the rest of the class period.  
  
After school I walked over to Pacey's locker. He has an end locker that is in a practically deserted hall way. When I reached him I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. I stepped in closer, wrapped my arms around him, and gave him the hardest kiss I ever gave him. It lasted maybe five seconds then I moved away and stood back. Pacey looked at me, laughed and turned towards his locker again.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" No answer.  
  
"Why the hell are you laughing Pacey!?"  
  
Pacey turned to face me. "You wanna know why I'm laughing? Well I'll tell you then Jo. I'm laughing because you are so naïve. You actually think that a fucking kiss can solve all your problems."  
  
"It worked last time." I put on a smile.  
  
"well it won't this time Joey. You don't even care that I'm pissed off right now do you?" Pacey stood there and didn't move any closer.  
  
"What makes you think I don't care?"  
  
"You're smiling! If you were mad I wouldn't be fucking smiling. I bet you're thinking Oh I acted like a psycho earlier because Pacey said he couldn't do anything tonight but maybe if I'm nice now I will still have a chance of getting laid."  
  
That comment pushed me off the edge. "Is that all you think I care about? Sex? I'm not a fucking whore Pacey. I came over here to tell you that I was sorry about what I did earlier but that is something that never crossed your mind. I didn't come over here to ensure my sex life. You know maybe we've gone far enough with this thing we have going on Pacey. I think it's time we end this so you can go to hell Pacey Witter."  
  
On that note I turned on my heels and started to walk away. Pacey ran ahead of me and blocked my path.  
  
"Joey I'm sorry about what I said. Y. you can slap me or do whatever you want but please don't say we're done Joey please." Pacey wouldn't get out of my way.  
  
"It's over Pacey! There is no reason to waste your breath. I hope you kick yourself in the ass because you were such a jerk, now MOVE!"  
  
Pacey didn't move so I walked around him and went out the doors to walk home.  
  
When I got inside Bessie was sitting on the floor playing with Alex.  
  
"How was your day Joey?" Bessie asked.  
  
I walked up the stairs. "It sucked Bess and I don't want to talk about it." I went into my room and slammed the door.  
  
I was so mad so I almost ripped off my shoes and coat. I put on my Sarah McLachlan CD and started to pull all of Pacey's things into a box. After I was done I just laid on my bed and cried. I cried about friends, family, whatever. I mostly cried about Pacey though. I never loved a guy so much that it hurt when I was not with him. I cried for about two or three hours straight. It was 6:30 when I looked at the clock. I knew today was going to be bad. I rose from my bed and wiped my tears. I had to be strong. Once I got a hold of myself I picked up the box with Pacey's stuff in it and went downstairs. I told Bessie that I needed to go for a walk and I left the house for Pacey's house.  
  
Pacey didn't live very close so it took me a while to reach his house. When I reached it I noticed the light on in the garage and music playing. I walked over there because I remembered Pacey telling me that he had to sweep tonight. I peeked into the garage and saw Pacey dancing with a girl. She was tall and had short blonde hair. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. Pacey was wearing Jeans and a wife beater. He was very clumsy with her. When they sat down I stood in the door frame entirely.  
  
"Joey?" Pacey saw me right away.  
  
I tried not to cry. "Uh H.hey Pace. I.I came to drop off your stuff that was at my house." I handed him the box then I started to walk away backwards. "Pacey swept you up so it was nice to meet you garage. Bye Pacey." My voice got really low and tears started to drop. I ran out of the garage and Pacey was calling me. I only got to the end of the driveway when Pacey grabbed my arm and turned me around.  
  
"Please let me go Pacey." I was still crying even though my face was already tear stained.  
  
"Not until you let me explain." Pacey said.  
  
I pulled away from him and moved back to face him. "There's no need to explain Pacey. We decided to have an open relationship but why did you have to lie? Most importantly why did you have make your date on our day Pacey? I know I had dates before but I never had any on Fridays."  
  
"It's not a date Joey." Pacey was looking down.  
  
"Then what the hell was going on in there Pacey?"  
  
Pacey looked up. "I was taking dance lessons okay! My mother's making me take them. I was afraid you would laugh at me."  
  
"Oh come on. I would never laugh at you because of dance lessons. If you would have told me in the first place then all of what happened today could have been avoided."  
  
The blonde girl walked up to Pacey and I. "Hey sorry to interrupt but we're done for today Pacey." She looked at me. "My name is Tina not garage, and next time, please don't have a fight or whatever with him because he really sucks at dancing when he's upset, there's no reason for lessons then, bye Pacey." She walked away.  
  
I felt really bad. "I'm sorry that I made you feel that you can't trust me Pace. If you would have told me then I wouldn't have felt that you were lying to me and I wouldn't have acted how I acted during cooking."  
  
"I trust you a lot Joey. I was just having a kid moment because you know how people can be with dumb things like dance lessons. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth and I'm sorry about how I acted after school today. I'm sorry I was stopping you from leaving after school also. I just love you so much and it hurts that I can't have you." Pacey said.  
  
We looked at each other then Pacey started to rub his arms because he only had on his wife beater in the night of winter.  
  
"I'm going to go in. thanks for bringing my stuff Jo." Pacey smiled then walked into the garage. I stood outside and after a while went inside the garage. Pacey was moving the radio and fixing the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry that I said I wanted to break up."  
  
Pacey lifted his head and stood up right. "Are you?"  
  
I walked closer to him. "Yes I am Pacey. I didn't want to break up. I was just mad so I said that. the truth is that I'm madly in love with you. I went home today and cried because of you for hours. It scares me Pace."  
  
Pacey walked up to me and started to undo my buttons on my coat. "What scares you Joey?" He took my coat fully off and dropped it on the floor.  
  
"It scares me that maybe you won't give me another chance."  
  
Pacey unzipped my hoodie. "Don't worry about that Jo. You know I want you back. I love you." Pacey's voice low now. Slowly he slipped off my hoodie so I only had a Cami and my jeans on.  
  
Pacey started to kiss my neck and I closed my eyes. "I love you so much Pacey." I took off his shirt.  
  
Pacey said, "I love you with my whole self Jo and I never want to hurt you." Before looking into my eyes.  
  
Slowly Pacey leaned into me. We kissed. When our lips finally touched it was like heaven on Earth. I deepened the kiss and we fell back onto the couch. 


	20. a reminder of sour times

Spring formal is like prom for non seniors.  
The day was Wednesday. Joey walked from Bessie's car into the school. The ground was soft underneath her feet. Mud puddles were everywhere. The sky was colorless. It seemed as though all the color vanished during the winter and all was left was the white slate board that the color was usually splashed on. Joey opened the door and stepped inside of Capeside high. All of the lockers were granite gray and the floor tiles were multi- colored ones with specks of red, yellow and orange. The walls were painted the color of a goldfish. The whole school looked like a bad impression of the 70's.  
  
Joey walked to her locker and got her things. She walked over to Carmen's locker and a guy was talking to Carmen. It wasn't Sam.  
  
"Hey Carmen." Joey said. Carmen said Hi and the guy turned around.  
  
"Hey bonito. How's life been without me?" The guy said.  
  
Joey smiled wide and gave the guy a big hug. "Rico! I didn't think I would ever see you again."  
  
Rico was a few inches taller then Joey. He is Spanish. He had a shaven head but could still see little hairs of black. He wore baggy clothes but not so baggy that they were falling off of him.  
  
Joey and Rico shared a long hug and in that time Pacey walked up. Carmen tapped Joey on the shoulder and pointed to Pacey. Joey let go.  
  
"Hey Pace. I was waiting for you but you never came. This is Rico." Joey said to Pacey. Pacey smiled and extended his hand to Rico. Rico looked at it with disgust.  
  
"So you're Pacey Witter. Tiron! You fool, how could leave a girl like Joey? You are lucky I was there to help her from your stupidity. How dare you hurt her and still hold your head up high. You should be praising god that she lets you walk in her shadow." Rico looked disgustingly at Pacey once more.  
  
Joey stood between the two. "Rico that was mean."  
  
"I'm sorry Bonito but he needed to hear what I had to say." Rico kissed Joey's hand.  
  
"You're right Rico. I don't deserve to even be in the shadow of beautiful Josephine. I was a fool to let her go and hurt her like I did. I'm sorry for hurting you too Rico." Pacey stood there for a few seconds then looked at his pretend watch. "Wow, time flies when you're getting yelled at. Bye Joey, Carmen. Nice to meet you Rico." Pacey smiled and walked away.  
  
"que te den por culo!" Rico said to Pacey and Carmen hit him.  
  
"What was that about Rico? I invite you to my new school and you treat my friends like that Mudo culo!" Carmen yelled at Rico.  
  
"I'm sorry azucar but that guy had it coming to him." Rico said in his defence.  
  
"ouy Rico what are you going to say to Sam when you meet him? Huh Rico? Are you going to act like this again?" Carmen was in Rico's face.  
  
Rico put his hands on her shoulders. "No Carmen, I will behave because this guy makes you happy and he respects and loves you. I will like him too, or i will try too."  
  
"Fine Rico. I'll see you tonight." Carmen hugged Rico and so did Joey. Joey and Carmen walked away.  
  
"Hey Carm, when are you gonna see him tonight?" Joey asked.  
  
"O shit Joey! I didn't tell you. Rico is coming tonight to the movies. I'm so sorry Jo." Carmen was at her first class.  
  
"No biggie Carm. I have to go and talk to Pacey. I feel really bad. Bye. See you later." Joey said then walked off to her first period class.  
  
A few periods passed and Joey forgot to tell Pacey about the new plans for later that day. It was lunch and Rico sat next to Joey. He gave Pacey dirty looks the whole period.  
  
"so how long do you get to stay here Rico?" Joey asked.  
  
"only till Saturday Bonito." Rico squeezed Joey's hand and Pacey was getting Jealous.  
  
"What! You can't Deny me tickets to the spring formal!" Dawson said from the ticket booth to the spring formal in the corner. Rico said he'd be back and walked over to the booth.  
  
"Excuse me Dawsoun but is this person refusing to sell you tickets?" Rico asked Dawson.  
  
"Yeah he is. He says I can't go with Charlie." Dawson said pissed off.  
  
Rico got ontop of a table and started to clap his hands. "excuse me, excuse me everyone! Thanks. This boy, this teenage boy no older than us, is refusing to sell my buddy here tickets to the spring formal because he wants to take his boyfriend. Is that fair people? There is no commandment that reads: thou shall not take a same sex date to a dance. I don't remember reading in the constitution a rule against gays and letting them date in public. I do recall a certain line in the pledge of allegance though, with liberty and justice for all. This man is not giving justice to my friend who wants to attend a school funcution like any of you with the person he loves. Now I ask you again, is that fair?(everyone says no) What should this person do? (everyone chants Sell- the- tick-et.) what are you gonna do Tipo? You gonna sell the ticket or go against the rights he has as an american?"  
  
Rico got off the table. The guy at the desk looked scared. He pulled off two tickets and handed them to Dawson. Dawson held them up and everyone started to cheer for Rico. Rico bowed a few times then went to sit down.  
  
"wow Rico that was great." Joey said.  
  
"Thank you Bonito." Rico said sitting down.  
  
"I can't wait to see what you do at the movies tonight." Carmen said.  
  
Pacey looked at Carmen then at Rico to Joey. "Wait, he's going tonight? Joey did you know?"  
  
Joey looked at Pacey. "Uh Pace can I talk to you in the hall?"  
  
Joey took Pacey's hand and walked into the hallway. When they were out there Pacey jerked his hand away from Joey.  
  
"So he's coming tonight? Why didn't you tell me Jo?" Pacey said trying to keep his cool.  
  
"I forgot Pacey. I just found out this morning." Joey said all nicely.  
  
"I don't like him Joey. He has a really big grudge against me. What did you tell him back in Chicago?" Pacey asked.  
  
Joey looked down and slowly looked up. "I was really upset that we broke up and really pissed at you so I may have projected you as a horrible guy who lies a lot."  
  
"Okay so that's the reason for all of the nasty comments and stares but what about that name he calls you? Bonito or something?" Pacey asked who had cooled down some.  
  
"Yeah it's Bonito. It means lovely in Spanish he called me that ever since I first met him. He calls Carmen sugar though." Joey was sifting her feet knowing what was going to happen.  
  
"Why does he keep holding your hand and stuff though?" Pacey asked.  
  
"Well, he was really sympathetic and we practically only held hands." Joey looked at Pacey who was staring at her.  
  
"You...you said practically. That means you did other stuff with him. What else did you do with Rico?" Pacey was getting tense again.  
  
"It doesn't matter. It was in the past." Joey tried to dodge the question.  
  
"How far did you go with him Joey?" Pacey was stepping closer to her.  
  
"I didn't have sex with him if that's what you're thinking Pacey." Joey stepped away.  
  
Pacey was getting mad. "I didn't say you had sex with him. I just want to know how fucking far you went with him!" Pacey was yelling now.  
  
"Why does it matter? I'm with you not him!" Joey was yelling now too.  
  
"I just want to know. Why won't you answer my question! Did you kiss him, did you make out with him, did you get as far as touching?" Pacey was really mad now.  
  
Joey walked away and turned around. "No! We didn't touch each other."  
  
"Well what did you do then?" Pacey walked up to her.  
  
"We kissed okay! Are you happy now? All we did was kiss once. Right after I told him it would be better if we were just friends." Joey rolled her eyes.  
  
"I guess you weren't that upset if you can kiss another guy within two weeks."  
  
Joey growled and walked away. "You are ridiculous Pacey! I tell you all we did was kiss once and you snap in my face because I kissed him. I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving." When Joey opened the door to the lunch room she looked back at Pacey. "I'm sorry that he has to go and ruin our night to make out because the dance is on Friday but I don't think we would have made out anyway." Joey walked in the lunch room only to be forced out by the bell.  
  
The rest of the school day was bad for both Joey and Pacey. Later at six everyone was at the theatre except for Pacey.  
  
"well, I think that's everyone so let's go in." Carmen said to the group.  
  
"Wait for me!" Pacey called running down the street.  
  
Joey was happy to see him but he didn't even say hello to her.  
  
"Wait for me Pacey!" called a girl running down the street after him. It was Andie.  
  
"Hey guys. Chris couldn't do anything so when Pacey invited me I said yes. I hope its okay." Andie looked around the group.  
  
Everyone said hello to Andie and started to go in. When everyone was in and Pacey started to go in Joey held him back.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Pacey?" Joey asked.  
  
"what are you talking about?" Pacey had a smirk but tried to hide it.  
  
"Why did you bring Andie here tonight?"  
  
"Well, I didn't want to feel like the 5th wheel so I invited Andie to even it out."  
  
"come on Pacey. You wouldn't be the 5th wheel."  
  
Pacey looked straight at Joey. "Yes I would Jo and you know it. You would be too busy with Rico and I would be left out."  
  
Joey looked at him and looked away. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way but why Andie? Why did it have to be her? Why wasn't it Dawson or someone else?"  
  
"I don't know, she was there, I was mad, it just popped in my head."  
  
Joey just stared at Pacey, laughed a little, and walked into the movie theatre.  
  
After the movie everyone decided to go get a soda. Joey tried to pay attention to Rico but she was finding herself distracted by Pacey and Andie.  
  
"Pacey, there's this concert on Friday and if I decide not to go to the dance I was hoping you would go with me." Andie said.  
  
Pacey looked at Joey and she was looking back. Rico had his hand really close to Joey's hand. Pacey looked back at Andie and said, "I'd love to Andie. It's not like I have other plans."  
  
Joey got mad at what Pacey said so she decided to even the score. "Rico, when you asked me earlier if I would go to the dance with you and I told you I had something else to do, I want to take that back. I have nothing to do and I'd love to go to the dance with you on Friday."  
  
After everyone was done Pacey and Joey wanted to walk home. Joey walked out after Pacey and headed in the opposite direction from him. Pacey noticed.  
  
"Uh hello Joey, you live this way."  
  
Joey stopped and turned to face him. "I don't really want to talk, walk by, or even see you right now so I'm going to take the long way home. Goodbye Pacey." On that note Joey turned on her heel and kept walking away from Pacey. Not once did she look back. 


	21. the dance worth crying over

Friday night finally came. Joey found a very pretty short black dress. She put her hair up and a nice simple silver necklace. Jen and Carmen came to Joey's house because all three of them were going to the dance. Carmen with Sam, Joey with Rico, and Jen with Jack. When Joey was getting ready she couldn't help but feel sad because the last time she talked to Pacey was on Wednesday. Joey was told by Jen that he was going to leave for the summer. When all the girls were ready they went outside in the spring night wind and waited for their dates to arrive.  
  
Charlie and Dawson got ready to go to the spring formal at Dawson's house and Pacey decided to hang with them before he had to go by Andie's house for the concert. The dance started a half an hour before but Charlie always likes to be fashionably late. Pacey was sitting on the bed and staring into space.  
  
"Hello Pace you there?" Dawson said waving a hand in front of Pacey.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Dawson sat down next to Pacey while Charlie was tying his tie. "Pace I think you should come with us and see her."  
  
"No I don't want to disturb her and Rico, besides, I can't go even if I wanted because I'm going out with Andie tonight."  
  
Charlie heard the conversation and decided to step in. "You won't disturb her because she probably wants to see you too. You have a phone; you can call Andie and cancel. We have a suit for you to wear just in case."  
  
Pacey was thinking about it when his phone started to ring. "Hello? Hey Andie... Uh huh... okay... No its fine... have fun bye."  
  
Pacey hung up his phone, put it in his pocket and looked at them. "So let me see that suit of yours."  
  
Joey and Rico were dancing since the dance started. All of the songs were fast for the first 45 minutes. Joey saw Chris and Andie walk in. Joey started to wonder where Pacey was. Show me the meaning of being lonely by the backstreet boys started to play and Rico dragged Joey onto the dance floor. They started to dance slowly together. Around the middle of the song Joey started to think about Pacey and started to smile. Pacey walked in with Charlie and Dawson. Pacey looked around for Joey and saw her on the dance floor with Rico smiling. Pacey got depressed and went to sit down. Joey and Rico kept dancing until Joey noticed Pacey. She stopped dancing and just stared at him. Rico noticed and turned around to look at Pacey.  
  
"Why is he here? I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind." Rico started to walk away but Joey stopped him.  
  
"Don't you dare touch the man that I love."  
  
Rico heard this, looked at Joey and walked outside. Joey followed him.  
  
"What was that Joey? Did you say you loved that thing? Tell me it isn't so Bonito?"  
  
"I'm sorry Rico, I should have told you earlier but I didn't know how. Pacey and I have been dating for a few months now and we haven't talked to each other since Wednesday."  
  
Rico started to get mad. "How could you not tell me?"  
  
Joey started to cry a little. "I'm sorry Rico."  
  
"Yeah well, sorry isn't enough. I'm leaving. I hate you Joey Potter."  
  
Rico walked down the stairs and walked out of sight. Joey stayed on the balcony outside. Pacey saw Joey out there and went to talk to her.  
  
"Hey Jo." Pacey came and stood next to Joey.  
  
Joey wiped away her tears. "Hi Pacey. I didn't know you were coming."  
  
"I wasn't but Andie cancelled so I came to see you. I saw you and Rico though. Joey, do you really like him?"  
  
"Pacey I don't need this right now." Joey turned away.  
  
"Joey I won't get mad I just need to know so I can stop moping around like a sick dog. I saw you smiling when you danced with him."  
  
"Pacey stop! I don't want to do this now!"  
  
"When then Joey because I can't mop around forever!"  
  
Joey walked away and turned back with tears in her eyes. "I'm mopping around too Pacey. I was so upset because I thought I lost you to Andie again. I love YOU not Rico. I told Rico that I loved you and he got mad and stormed off so sorry if I didn't want to get yelled at twice in one night. And I was smiling because I was thinking about you Pacey!" Joey went back inside and took a seat.  
  
Pacey walked back inside and sat on the opposite side of the room but they could still see each other. The DJ got on the mic and announced the last song. The song started and Joey and Pacey looked at each other but Joey looked away. The song was crazy by KCi and Jo Jo.  
  
Pacey got up and walked over to Joey. Joey looked at Pacey's extended hand. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me Josephine?"  
  
Joey smiled a small smiled and took Pacey's hand. He led her out on to the dance floor. She encircled his neck and he wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Do you remember this song Jo?"  
  
"How could I forget? It's the song that played the first time we ever danced together."  
  
Pacey wiped away Joey's last tear. "I'm sorry I made you cry. I was just so jealous."  
  
"It's okay. I was jealous of Andie. I just love you so much that it gets the better of me. Pace, can I ask a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are you really leaving for the summer?"  
  
Pacey's eyes opened up. "Who told you?"  
  
"Jen did. So it's true. I wish you would have told me so I could have said goodbye. If you want to break up I will understand." Joey looked down and put her head down.  
  
Pacey put his hand on her face so she would look up. "I don't want to break up Joey. I love you with all my heart and I don't know why you would doubt that. I didn't tell you because I wanted to ask you to come with me."  
  
"Really pace?"  
  
"Yes really. I want you to go away with me this summer. What do you say?"  
  
"Of course I will Pacey." Joey leaned to give Pacey a kiss but he put his finger over her lips.  
  
"We're in public Joey. You sure you want to?"  
  
Joey smiled. "Screw it Pace. I want to kiss my boyfriend and I want to do it any time I damn please. I don't care who sees either."  
  
"Good answer Potter." Pacey spun her then they kissed hard to make up for lost time.  
  
Pacey and Joey walked outside and walked hand in hand to the corner. They kissed and Pacey started to let go but Joey stopped him.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me tonight Pacey."  
  
Pacey smiled. "We should be able to get in the back way and sneak to my room."  
  
"No Pace. I want you to stay by me tonight."  
  
"What about Bessie?"  
  
"We'll get around her. I want to feel what it's like to have you in my bed with me at least once."  
  
Joey grabbed his hand and they walked to Joey's house for the night. 


	22. Hope fails, faith leaves

This chapter skips around.  
  
It was two days before the big departure for Pacey and Joey. Pacey refused to tell Joey where it was they would be spending the whole summer. Joey still had to tell Bessie her little secret.  
  
The wind was blowing softly as it always did in the early summer by the creek. Joey sat with her feet dangling over the side of Dawson's dock. Her feet swayed, her now long again brown hair moved in the wind and her fingers went rrrum on the dock floor.  
  
"Hey there you are Jo; I was looking all over for you. You okay?" Pacey walked up and sat next to Joey.  
  
"Hey sweetie. Yeah I'm fine just a little bored." Joey was watching her feet sway in the wind.  
  
Pacey grabbed Joey's hand. "I'm bored too but just think, in two days we'll be out of here for the whole summer."  
  
"You know if you told me where we are going then I wouldn't be so bored." Joey smiled sweetly at Pacey.  
  
"UH UH, you won't get the answer that easily."  
  
Joey looked sad then put on an ear to ear smile. She put her hand on his leg and said, "What if I..." she finished the sentence whispering to him.  
  
"That alone could get the plans for the whole trip. It's very very tempting but no. I want to keep it a surprise. Who knows if you're even going anyway."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Well, you still have to talk to Bessie about the trip." Pacey stood up.  
  
"Awwww, do I have to?" Joey sounded like a kid.  
  
"Blah ha ha, yes you have to." Joey took Pacey's hand and stood up. "And I'll be with you as a, let's say, support system."  
  
"Support system my ass Witter. You just want to prove to my sister that you got me again and this time around you deflowered me."  
  
"No I wouldn't tell her that. Well, not the deflowering stuff anyway."  
  
"Ha very funny Pace." They started to walk to Joey's home.  
  
Dawson, Charlie, Jen, Carmen, Sam, Jack, Chris and Andie were all at Dawson's house decorating for a farewell party for Joey and Pacey.  
  
Andie and Jen were putting up streamers and talking.  
  
"I didn't know that Joey and Pacey got back together." Andie said to Jen.  
  
"Oh yeah, they got back together a while ago but they had an open relationship so they dated other people and they didn't come out with their thing anyway." Jen said not taking her eyes off of the streamers.  
  
"I just thought Pacey would tell me." Andie taped the last piece and walked away.  
  
All of the boys were filling balloons or cooking. Charlie was cooking his famous cookies while Jack was making his delicious cherry lemonade. Dawson, Sam, and Chris were filling balloons.  
  
"I can't believe Joey is leaving for the whole summer. I have never been apart from her that long before." Dawson said putting another balloon in his mouth.  
  
"Don't worry Sweetie, I'll be with you. Besides, they deserve to be alone together." Charlie said not looking away from his cookies but to smile once.  
  
"I don't understand why they would keep their new relationship a secret from me." Jack said as he added ice with cherries in them to the drink.  
  
"Well, Josie knew how you acted the first time they were together and I think she didn't want to hurt you again." Sam said after stopping, blowing up three balloons.  
  
"I don't know Joey so well but if my sis likes her then she must be good." Chris said.  
  
Jen went into the sitting room to get away from the noise when she heard sobbing. Jen turned the corner and saw Carmen sitting on the end of the couch crying.  
  
"Carmen what's wrong?"  
  
Carmen saw Jen and quickly wiped away her tears. "Nothing's wrong I'm okay."  
  
Jen sat down. "Come on if your crying then it's nothing."  
  
"Well, Okay. As you know I'm dating Sam still and a few months ago we started having sex. At first we did it often usually every weekend and maybe once or twice during the week. About three weeks ago we started to only have sex like once a week. I was fine with that because usually things do slow down in time. I haven't had sex with Sam in two weeks. That's not all, Sam has gotten very distant. He doesn't hold my hand that much and he rarely kisses me in the lips anymore. When he does kiss me it's a small closed mouth smack then he leaves. I think Sam is getting bored of me. I don't think he loves me anymore."  
  
Jen gave Carmen a hug. "Carmen, Boys do that when they feel like they are getting too close to someone. He'll come around. I know that Sam loves you. Time will heal all."  
  
Carmen was better and stood. "Thanks for the advice Jen but I don't think I can wait that much longer. I don't like feeling unwanted to the only person I want." Carmen smiled and walked away.  
  
Joey and Pacey were inside the house and were about to walk into Bessie's room when Pacey grabbed Joey's hand. She took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
Joey poked her head inside and saw Bessie picking out clothes for Alex who was jumping on the bed. Bessie saw Joey and told her to come in. Joey let go of Pacey when she did.  
  
"HI Aunty Joey!" Alex stopped Jumping and ran to give Joey a hug.  
  
"Hey Alex. Bessie, can I talk to you?"  
  
Bessie turned from the closet and sat on the bed. "Sure, what about?"  
  
Alex let go of Joey and saw Pacey when Joey was about to speak. "Pacey! Hi Pacey!" Alex ran to Pacey and pulled him inside.  
  
Pacey smiled then looked at Bessie who knew what Joey was going to say. He looked back at Alex and gave him a hug. "Hey little man. Why don't you go watch TV so we can talk okay?"  
  
Alex nodded and left the room. Pacey closed the door behind Alex and grabbed Joey's hand. Joey looked at Pacey and smiled then looked at Bessie.  
  
"Bess, Pacey and I have been dating each other again for the past few months. We had an open relationship so that's why I went on dates but it didn't work well that way."  
  
Bessie looked from Joey to Pacey then to Joey again and smiled. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was afraid that you would get upset."  
  
"Oh Joey, you know me better then that. I just want you to be happy."  
  
Pacey felt the grip from Joey's hand relax a little. "Now thinking about what you just said Bess, I want to ask you something. I'm leaving for the summer and won't be back until the end. Um..." Pacey's voice trailed off till he stopped talking.  
  
Bessie smiled, stood up and patted Pacey's shoulder. "You don't have to ask me permission to leave for the summer Pacey. You should be asking Joey that."  
  
"See that's the thing. I asked Joey and she said yes but you have to agree too. I love Joey with all my heart and I want her to come with me this summer."  
  
Bessie's eyes opened wide and she walked away to the closet. She didn't talk or even face the two.  
  
"What do you think Bess?" Pacey asked. Joey's grip got tighter.  
  
Bessie pulled out a shirt and laid it on the bed then smiled quickly before turning away. "I'm sorry Pacey but I can't let Joey go with you."  
  
"Why Bessie?" Joey asked. No response. "Answer me!"  
  
Bessie whipped around to face Joey. "Because you're seventeen and you don't know what's best for you!"  
  
"Like you do Bess?"  
  
"Yes I do Joey! I was seventeen once and I remember how I never thought logically. I remember not thinking it through well because I ended up pregnant and alone. (F.Y.I. There is no Bodie.) "What are you going to do when Pacey hurts you again? You can't run from him like last time because you're not at home. What will you do then Miss know it all?"  
  
Pacey stepped in. "I'm not going to hurt her Bessie. I never wanted or want to hurt Joey. I love her so much Bessie, why can't you see that?"  
  
"I'm not denying you love her Pacey, I'm just saying that you've hurt her accidentally once and It could happen again."  
  
"No it won't Bessie! I'll take care of her and love her and I WON'T hurt her."  
  
Bessie got upset and clenched her fists and stared devilishly at Pacey. "Joey, if you do not remove this person from this room right now I might throw something heavy at his head." Bessie turned to face Joey. "And I won't miss."  
  
Joey and Pacey both stared at Bessie. Joey rushed Pacey out of the room then the house. "You should leave Pace. I've never seen Bessie look like that before. I love you Pacey. Bye." Joey gave him a quick kiss before closing the door in his face.  
  
Pacey stood there for a few seconds trying to think about what just happened. He then remembered about the going away party at Dawson's house. He walked over there.  
  
All of the decorations were up and the food was ready to be eaten but the guests of honor still were not there. Everyone started to get anxious. It started to rain outside and every so often a flash of lightning would brighten up the room. The door bell rang and everyone got into position by the door. Dawson opened the door to find a very depressed Pacey. Dawson moved aside so he could come in from the rain. When they saw Pacey they all screamed, Congrats! Pacey looked up then walked over to a wood chair and sat down. Everyone saw his face and they wanted to know what was wrong. Dawson got Pacey a few towels.  
  
"I'm sorry all of you had to do all of this for nothing."  
  
Jen sat down next to Pacey. "What happened Pace?"  
  
"Bessie said no. We went over and talked about it and Bessie didn't even want to listen to me. Joey's still over there but she won't change her mind."  
  
Everyone tried to console Pacey but it didn't work. The doorbell rang and Dawson opened the door. Everyone looked at the person who walked in with a black raincoat on and their head hung low. The person pushed back their hat to reveal their face. It was Joey. She hung up her coat and everyone waited for her response, even Pacey. Joey looked around then shook her head no. you could hear everyone release their held in breath.  
  
Joey went and kissed Pacey before sitting in his lap. "I know that all of you are a little sad. Pacey and I are most of all. I don't want this party to be bad. Pacey is still going and he needs a farewell party. I don't want this food to go to waste so let's not dwell on the bad, let's wish Pacey a proper goodbye." Joey smiled at everyone and everyone was hesitant at first but they all went with Joey.  
  
The party went really great. At about midnight people started to go home. All who was left was Pacey, Joey, Sam, Carmen, Charlie, and Dawson. Pacey and Joey were on the couch all scrunched up close together as if they were afraid to let go. Dawson and Charlie were on the other side holding hands. It was only Carmen and Sam who were not close to each other. Sam was sitting on one side of a short couch while Carmen was on the other side. Carmen slowly moved closer to Sam until she was right next to him. She grabbed his hand and he looked at her. She smiled. Sam didn't smile but just held onto her hand very lightly. Charlie got up.  
  
"Anyone want anything to drink?"  
  
Sam sprung up and moved away from Carmen. "I'll help." He walked into the kitchen and Charlie gave him a weird look before going in himself.  
  
Carmen watched Sam disappear then stood up and grunted so loud that everyone looked at her as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Sam, we need to talk." Carmen barked.  
  
Charlie grabbed the tray of drinks. "I'll just be... Yeah." Charlie rushed out of the kitchen.  
  
Sam was pouring some soda. "What about Carm?"  
  
"Well, about the way you've been treating me for one."  
  
"The way I've been treating you? What did I do?"  
  
"You haven't held my hand or touched me in a while. You look at me as if I have a disease now, not like you used to with love in your eyes. Oh and sex, I can't remember the last time THAT happened. I want to know why Sam."  
  
Sam put the pop away and looked at Carmen. "First of all I don't know what you are talking about. I hold your hand and what not. If I've been doing that less lately I'm sorry but it happens. Would you like to do more of those things?"  
  
"YES!!!!"  
  
"Then fine. We'll have more sex, we'll hold hands more often, whatever makes you happy Carmen."  
  
Carmen started to feel sick. "See, that's what makes me unhappy."  
  
"What? The fact that I want to make you happy?"  
  
"No, it's the fact that all of those things will make me happy, not you. You used to love to cuddle and sex was never a problem. You used to look at me with these eyes. Your eyes used to make me shutter." Carmen started to smile but looked at Sam and got sad. "Your eyes still make me shutter but in a bad way. I feel like you don't love me or even like me anymore. I don't feel cared about anymore. Jack shows more passion for Jen then you show for me. I don't like to feel this way Sam."  
  
"What are you saying Carmen?"  
  
"I'm saying Sam that I can't do it anymore. I can't take this separation between us. I'm ending it right here right now."  
  
Carmen walked away but Sam just stared at Carmen not saying a word. Carmen looked back.  
  
"I bet you don't even Care do you?" No answer. "I thought so."  
  
Carmen left the house and went home.  
  
Summer pt. 1 of 2 is next. 


	23. summer starts pt 1 of 2summer

The day was sunny and warm. The birds were out chirping and the wind blew softly against the fresh leaves. Joey sighed looking out of Pacey's bedroom window. She felt arms go around her waist and felt a soft kiss on her head. She rocked a little in Pacey's arms.  
  
"Isn't it funny how nice it is on such a depressing day? It's almost so nice that you don't want to be depressed."  
  
"Then let's not be depressed today." Pacey turned Joey around. "Just remember we have the whole day together."  
  
"What are you talking about Witter? Your flight is at two."  
  
"Okay so that gives us a whole... three hours to do stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I know exactly what we can do. We can go for a walk."  
  
"Not exactly what I was thinking. It would be okay to do that stuff too."  
  
Joey looked dumbfounded then smiled. "Oh, we can do that too."  
  
Joey and Pacey kissed passionately.  
  
Two and a half hours passed and it was time to get everything together. Pacey had already loaded all of his things into Bessie's truck to go to the airport. Carmen was outside to say goodbye to Pacey.  
  
"I'll miss you Pacey." Carmen said giving him a hug.  
  
"I'll miss you too Carmen." Pacey noticed Carmen was looking at someone behind him and he turned around to see Sam. "You should talk to him."  
  
Carmen looked away from Sam who was staring right back. "No, I can't. My wounds are still fresh. I still love him. If only he loved me back."  
  
"He does love you Carmen. I can see how much pain he's in."  
  
Carmen noticed Sam walking over. Carmen said goodbye once more and started to walk away. Sam called out her name but she kept walking.  
  
Pacey put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Give her some time. She's really hurt."  
  
"I know, I just feel so lost now. I'm so accustomed to seeing her everyday. I love her so much and it hurts me that I hurt her so badly. You really don't realize how great what you have is until it's gone."  
  
"If only we could realize the greatness when we still have it. I'm so lucky Joey hasn't left me yet."  
  
"Josie is a great girl. So, have a great trip and call my cousin a lot."  
  
"Oh I'll be calling her everyday." Pacey and Sam shared a quick hug.  
  
Joey walked back inside to get the keys to the truck. Joey opened the door and went to the table. When Joey was about to leave Bessie came out of her bedroom.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Joey didn't even turn around. "I'm taking Pacey to the airport."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
Joey slowly turned around to face Bessie. "What do you mean by you're not going?"  
  
"I mean exactly what I said. You said you would take care of Alex when I needed and I need you to watch him. You can't go."  
  
"Why can't you have Sam watch him?" Joey got a little mad.  
  
"Sam wanted to go out tonight."  
  
"I have to go Bessie." Joey started to walk away.  
  
"Get back in here Josephine!"  
  
"Bessie! This is the last time I get to see Pacey for three months. You can't stop me. First you make me give up the chance to have the most wonderful summer with the only man I have ever loved, now you want me to miss the last moments I have with him? Come on Bessie, you know you're not the cruel. Did you know that we were going to Boston? I've always dreamed of going to Boston and Pacey was sweet enough to ask me to go with him even though he has to work. I have never felt as low as I did in the last two days. This summer is going to be worse. Now, I'm going to take my boyfriend to the airport where he leaves without me and we have a shitty summer thanks to you Bess. I'm leaving, good bye."  
  
Joey walked out and slammed the door.  
  
The ride to the airport was silent. When they got there it was a half an hour until his flight left. Pacey went and turned in his ticket. He came back and apologized to Joey because it took him 15 minutes to turn in his ticket.  
  
"Sorry that took so long. There was a long line."  
  
Joey sat there not facing Pacey with her arms and legs crossed.  
  
"Oh Come on Joey. I don't want to have a fight. This are the last minutes we have with each other, is this how you want to say goodbye for three months?"  
  
Joey didn't say anything. She didn't even look at him. Pacey looked down at his watch and picked up his shoulder bag.  
  
"I think I should go. I don't want to be late." Pacey leaned down and kissed Joey on the forehead. "I'll call you when I get there. I love you Josephine"  
  
Pacey picked up his hand bag and walked away. Joey still didn't look at him but a tear came from her eye. She quickly stood up.  
  
"Pacey wait!" Pacey stopped and turned around. Joey ran to him. He dropped his bag so he could hold Joey who ran into his arms. Joey gave him fast kisses and hugged him. Pacey stopped her.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down Jo. Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm sorry Pace. I'm not mad at you, I swear I'm not. I had a fight with Bessie before we came here and I was pissed off."  
  
"Is that why you're crying?"  
  
"No, I'm crying because I'm not going to se you for three long months. I don't know if I can do it; I'm going to miss you a lot."  
  
Pacey smiled and hugged Joey. "I'm going to miss you to Jo. These three months will probably go by slow but I'm going to call you every single day so we won't be that apart."  
  
"It's not the same Pace. I won't be able to see you for three months." Joey started to cry again.  
  
"I know, I know. I wish I didn't have to go for this internship but it's so important that I look good so I can get that job after high school."  
  
"I know." The airport announced call for Pacey's plane.  
  
"I have to go Jo. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Joey and Pacey shared a long kiss. Mid kiss someone called out Joey's name.  
  
"Joey! Pacey wait!" the voice called.  
  
They stopped kissing and looked in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Bessie! Why are you here? Why do you have bags?"  
  
Bessie walked up to them dragging the bags with her.  
  
"Hey Pace. Joey, these bags are for you. I want you to go with Pacey to Boston. I just want you to be happy. I want you to know that. You would be so miserable if you had to stay all summer at home without Pacey. I already turned in your ticket. I put all of your summer clothes and some pants and jackets too." Bessie got closer to Joey and whispered, "I even put some money in there for pads and other necessities."  
  
Joey just looked from Pacey to Bessie with a look of shock on her face. Joey hugged Bessie.  
  
"Thank you Bessie! I love you so much. You are the best sister ever. You won't regret this. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"  
  
"Okay! I can't breath." Joey let go. "No get out of her before I change my mind. I expect a call when you get there."  
  
"Of course! Bye Bessie. Come on Pace."  
  
Joey and Joey walked away when Bessie yelled to Pacey. "You better take good care of her Pacey!"  
  
"I will. Thanks Bess!" Pacey yelled back.  
  
Bessie watched the plane leave the airport for Boston.  
  
This was summer pt. 1 of 2. The next on is mostly focused on Carmen and Sam. There is some Pacey and Joey thought. It's about time someone else was in the spot light. 


	24. Summer ends Pt 22 summer

All summer long Carmen had been getting phone calls from Joey and Pacey. It was the first Thursday in august. Carmen was hanging with Jen a lot more. Carmen has not been bothered by Sam the whole summer. It was a hot muggy summer day and Jen was over by Carmen's house hanging out. Carmen's air conditioning was not working well and the whole house felt like a broiler.  
  
"Damn Carmen, it's hot as hell in here!" Jen said getting up from the couch where she was stuck to.  
  
"Take off something, it helps." Carmen said fanning herself.  
  
"If I take off any more I'll be almost naked. We have to get out off here. You said you would help me paint my garage."  
  
Carmen looked around and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "You're right. Let's go."  
  
Carmen slowly got up from the sticky couch and went to her dad who was watching the repair man work. She told her dad something in Spanish then said goodbye.  
  
Carmen and Jen walked out of the house. Carmen was closing the door when she saw Sam come outside of his house. They stared at each other then Carmen turned away and quickly walked away from the house. When Carmen and Jen reached Jen's house after their walk in the blazing hot sun they were drenched in sweat. Jack was already by Jen's house setting up the paint.  
  
"Where did you two come from?" Jack asked.  
  
"My house." Carmen answered.  
  
"you guys should go inside for a towel or something. Grams made a pitcher of lemonade."  
  
Both Carmen and Jen raised their hand slightly to say thank you then they almost ran inside. Jen got two towels and they sat at the table wiping themselves off.  
  
"Hello Jennifer, Carmen. Why on earth are you wiping yourselves with towels?"  
  
"Hey Ma'am. It is so hot outside." Carmen said wiping her arm off.  
  
"Yeah Grams it's supposed to be like over 90 out there."  
  
"O dear. I guess I will not be going to the store. I made some lemonade. Please drink up." Grams said pouring two thick and tall glasses of lemonade.  
  
The glasses were empty in 5 seconds. Five minutes later Carmen and Jen were ready to go outside when Sam walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Uh hey Grams. I came to return the dish Bessie used." Sam said as he placed the plate on the table.  
  
"Thank you Samuel." Grams said.  
  
Sam looked at Carmen. Carmen rolled her eyes and opened the door.  
  
"Thank you for the lemonade ma'am. It helped a lot." They walked outside to join Jack.  
  
"What a sweet girl that Carmen is. Too bad she's hung up on someone who's too scared to say anything." Grams said as she put away the dish.  
  
"Yeah she is, wait what? What guy? Who does she like?" Sam said watching Grams.  
  
Grams snickered a little. "O dear boy. I was talking about you Samuel."  
  
"NO, Carmen hates me."  
  
"As they say, there is a thin line between love and hate. She's not on the hate side." Grams fixed her dishes.  
  
"I know I still love her but do you think she still loves me?"  
  
"I know so." Grams wiped down a dish close to Sam then walked away and faced away. "No matter, you still are too frightened of her that you won't even talk to the girl."  
  
"Yeah...hey!" Grams turned around to face Sam and they both started laughing.  
  
Carmen picked up a large paint brush, soaked it in paint and started painting the garage. When her brush was dry she went back to the paint can and noticed that Jen was staring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"O nothing." Jen faced the garage and started to paint again.  
  
Carmen held the wet paint brush in her hand where it dripped down. "Okay I want to know why you keep looking at me."  
  
"I just don't get you that's all."  
  
Carmen looked puzzled. "What do you mean that you don't get me?"  
  
"I mean that I don't understand why you have a new goal of ignoring Sam all the time."  
  
"I do not ignore him."  
  
"you're right Carmen; you don't ignore him, you stare at him."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
This kind of bickering went on for a minute until Jack stepped in.  
  
"Ladies, ladies. What is with all the yes no stuff? Please, I'm getting a headache. Carmen, take your brush and paint over there and sweetie, go paint in the corner." Jack said.  
  
"I'm only doing this because it's a big garage." Jen said before kissing Jack and going to paint the corner.  
  
The next few minutes were quiet until Jack brought out a radio. All three of them started to move to the music. When a commercial started all three smiled at each other and went back to work. Sam came outside and noticed the three painting. Carmen saw Sam then quickly looked away and painted harder.  
  
"Hey Jack and Jen." Sam said walking towards them.  
  
"Hey." They said back.  
  
"Hi Carmen." Sam said looking at her.  
  
"Hey Sam." Carmen said coldly without looking at him.  
  
Sam got a sudden sad look on his face and the others noticed. Sam looked at what Carmen was painting.  
  
"You should paint with the grain, not against it Carm."  
  
"I think I'm doing fine Sam." Carmen painted harder.  
  
"With it Carmen," Sam said putting his hand over her hand. "like this."  
  
Carmen looked at Sam and he looked back; but only for a second so he could give a quick smile. Carmen smiled back then blushed a little. Sam put his fingers closer to the brush so he could interlock fingers with Carmen. After a few strokes Carmen noticed that Jack and Jen were watching them. Carmen dropped the brush and ripped her hand away.  
  
"What's wrong Carmen?" Sam asked.  
  
Carmen stepped back. "What's wrong? Sam, you can't be serious? The problem is that you don't think I'm capable of doing this myself! Will you ever trust me to do something well?" Carmen walked away in a huff.  
  
"Carmen!" Sam ran after her and got hold of her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Carmen said ripping her arm away.  
  
"What did I do Carmen?"  
  
"Nothing Sam, you never do anything. You never did anything."  
  
"Why do you act like this to me all the time?"  
  
"Well excuse me Mr. high and mighty. I'm sorry that I don't want to talk to the only person that has completely boggled my mind."  
  
"You don't think you've done that to me?"  
  
"O please. When have you ever thought that much about me?"  
  
"There were a few times."  
  
"O yeah? Name three."  
  
"Okay. A while after me and Jen broke up. You came over to see Joey and you were wearing this black tank top and jean shorts. You had this red lipstick on and you smiled at me. For weeks I wasn't sure what I was feeling towards you. "Another time was the first time we ever made love. I had sex before, with a few people, and I never felt so nervous about it in my life. I wanted it to be perfect for you. I was afraid that if you didn't enjoy yourself then you would leave and I loved you so much that I was terrified to even think about it. I wasn't even that nervous my first time. It worked out okay. "The most mind boggling time with you is now."  
  
Carmen looked at Sam. "Now? What's so nerve wrecking now?"  
  
Sam looked into Carmen's eyes. "Carmen, I still love you, I never stopped. When you broke up with me I was crushed. I can't live like this Carmen. I need you. The bad part is that I don't know how you feel. Please tell me if it's worth all this misery or if I should give up all hope."  
  
Carmen looked at Sam then turned away. "All I have to say to you is that every duck has his day." Carmen walked away towards her home.  
  
THAT SATURDAY...  
  
"We are going to have so much fun Carmen." Jen said putting on her makeup.  
  
"I don't know Jen. I'm going to feel like a third wheel." Carmen said sitting on Jen's bed.  
  
"Don't be silly. You are never a third wheel. Don't think that it's a bike, but picture a tricycle. It won't work well without the third."  
  
"Thanks Jen." Carmen smiled.  
  
Jen turned around and smiled. "No problem. Now, what are you going to wear?" Jen rubbed her chin then suddenly sprung up and went to her closet. "I have the perfect outfit for a single gal going to a party."  
  
Jen brought out a really short spaghetti strapped dress. It had a v- neck upper part and a short slit on the right thigh. Carmen put it on and sat back on the bed.  
  
"You look fab! Now for shoes makeup and accessories. Sit and put on." Jen said going back into her closet.  
  
After trying on many pairs of shoes, Carmen ended up with a pair of silky red ankle strapped sandals. Carmen painted her toe and finger nails a ruby red to match her dress. Tiny red earrings were put in her ears. Carmen put on only her gold necklace with the virgin Mary medallion on it. For her makeup, Carmen wore gold colored eye shadow, black mascara and the most red and sexy lipstick she owned. Her hair was fluffed out cutely because it was short.  
  
Jack, Jen and Carmen all walked over to Dunkin Wilding's house for a Saturday night party. (I know it's a dorky name but it's the first thing that popped into my head) All of the guys checked out Carmen as she walked in. After a few minutes Carmen started to get ignored by the couple and decided to take off by herself. Carmen went and got herself a drink when a guy walked over to her.  
  
"Hey honey. What's your name?" the guy said staring at her boobs.  
  
"It's Carmen and I'm up here. Who are you?"  
  
"The boys call me Dan but all the ladies call me best."  
  
"Best?"  
  
"Yeah best, because I'm the best they ever had."  
  
Carmen put her head in her hand.  
  
"So you want to hook up?"  
  
"Hook up? Uh, I don't think so."  
  
"Aw c'mon. I heard the bedrooms have really nice ceilings."  
  
Carmen laughed. "Okay Best, I'll meet you up there in a minute."  
  
"Awesome! You won't regret this babe." The guy walked up the stairs.  
  
Carmen laughed and told Jen she was going, then went to dump her drink so she could go home. Carmen went to the garbage can and dumped her drink and looked up. She saw Sam leaning on a wall next to a blonde girl who was giggling. Someone called something behind her and Sam looked that way. He saw Carmen staring at him.  
  
"Carmen."  
  
Carmen turned on her heel and stormed out of the house. Sam followed her calling her name. Once she was outside she started to run. Carmen fell.  
  
"Carmen, are you okay?" Sam said getting on the dirty ground next to her. He saw the cut on her arm and held it.  
  
Carmen snatched her arm away. "Don't touch me Sam! I'm fine." Carmen was crying.  
  
"You have a cut."  
  
Carmen looked at Sam with tears in her eyes then took off her shoes. She didn't say a word to him but got up and started to walk away.  
  
"We're just friends Carmen. That's all Alicia and I are."  
  
Carmen stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Friends like me and you are?"  
  
Sam walked up to Carmen. "No, not like we are."  
  
Carmen turned around but looked down. "It doesn't matter anyways. We're not together anymore remember."  
  
"I know it matters to you Carmen."  
  
A few drops of tears fell to the floor. "You're right Sam, it does matter." Carmen looked up at him. "It matters because two days ago you told me you still loved me and now you're flirting with someone else. The sad part is that I actually believed you."  
  
"I told you she was just my friend!"  
  
"Just your friend: my ass. You stood the same way and smiled the same way when you were flirting with me all that time ago."  
  
Sam made a little growl sound. "How can I prove to you that I want you not her? How can I prove my love?" Sam just looked at Carmen then put his hands down. "I know."  
  
Sam walked back up to Carmen. He pushed up her chin and looked into her eyes. Sam put his hands on Carmen's face and leaned in. His lips gently slid across her ruby red lips with his eyes closed. After a second Carmen closed her eyes. She put more pressure on his lips. Their lips separated only to meet again. The kiss was a soft opened mouth kiss with no tongue. Once again, their lips detached but this time Sam pulled slightly farther away and opened his eyes. Carmen's eyes fluttered open. He removed his hands from her face.  
  
"Do you believe me now?" Sam asked with a smile.  
  
Carmen punched Sam right on the left cheek. She left a mark. "How dare you pounce yourself on me!" Carmen grabbed her shoes and ran away.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER..............................................................................  
  
"I don't want to go Jen." Carmen said sitting on Jen's couch.  
  
"I don't care what you want; WE are going to this party. When do us girls get a girls night out?" Jen said sitting down.  
  
"It's only me you and Andie, all of the girls aren't here because Joey isn't here."  
  
"I know but we are going to have a fab tabulous time, especially you. You get to play with all the singles."  
  
A car beeped outside. "Andie is here. Let's go." Jen took Carmen by the hand and dragged her along.  
  
When they got to the party there were a lot of guys. Carmen felt nervous. She took Jen to the side.  
  
"Jen are you sure Sam is not here? There are a lot of guys."  
  
"I'm pretty sure."  
  
"Pretty sure? Jen you guranteed he was not going to be here."  
  
"It's a big party. If he's here you may not even see him." Jen smiled, took another drink from her cup and walked away.  
  
Carmen found Jen after a minute and the host of the party got in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Yo Yo! Thanks everyone for comin' to my party! Hope you all are feeling fine. So right now, it's time to have some fun!" The guy pulled a bottle from behind his back. Everyone cheered. "It's time to play spin the bottle baby! The quick kiss or seven minute room version! Everyone who wants to play, come to the center and make a big circle like good little kiddies."  
  
About twenty people made a circle. The host looked around.  
  
"Okay there has to be some shy peeps out there. Come and play!"  
  
"Hey take this girl she's single." A guy yelled and pushed Carmen into the middle of the room.  
  
"Ah Carmen. Please sit." The guy host looked around and pointed his finger. "Is that my man Sam in the back? If that is Sam, you better get in here boy before I force you to."  
  
Sam walked forward and saw Carmen. He sat on the opposite end of the circle.  
  
The host placed the bottle in the middle and spun it to see who was first. It landed on the girl next to Carmen so she was second and Sam was last. The girl spun and it landed on a blonde boy. They shared a short kiss. Carmen was next. All of the girl's stood up when a girl spun and the guys stood up when a guy spun.  
  
Carmen spun the bottle and it spun ten times. When it stopped the open end ended on a Abercrombie blonde boy with a necklace of beads. Carmen looked at Sam who was looking at her. She walked over to the guy and quickly kissed him so she couldn't feel it. When Carmen sat back down Sam was staring at the smiling guy with the most devilish look on his face.  
  
The bottle went around the whole circle. Some people left the circle so there were only five girls left when Sam spun.  
  
Sam spun the bottle. It spun 15 times. When it stopped it landed between Carmen and this brunette girl with blonde high lights. The host got on the microphone again. "Uh O! It landed in between. Who should he choose? Alex or Carmen?"  
  
Everyone started chanting Car- Men, Car- men.  
  
"You heard the crowd Sam, go to the beautiful Carmen and kiss her. (to the crowd() did you know they dated before?"  
  
Sam got up and helped Carmen up. "I'm not going to Carmen. I won't make you."  
  
Carmen looked at Sam. The host was counting down because they had five seconds to kiss.  
  
"Zero! You two know the rules, it's off into the small room for seven minutes." The host rushed them into the room and held the door shut.  
  
The room was dark so Sam pulled the string for the light. The room was a little bigger than a no walk in closet. It was longer so Carmen moved to the back.  
  
"Do we really have to stay in here for 7 minutes?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Yep." was Sam's only reply.  
  
Carmen leaned herself against a wall. "What's wrong with you tonight?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you're not very social."  
  
"I don't want to make you talk to me."  
  
Carmen looked at Sam. She walked up to him. "I'm sorry about the way I treated you Sam. I was really mean. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"I could never be really mad at you. My jaw hurts that's all."  
  
"I'm sorry I punched you. Do you have a bruise? Come into the light."  
  
Sam moved closer to Carmen so he could be in the light. Carmen saw his bruise and pulled him closer. His brown hair sparkled in the light: so did his eyes.  
  
"Did I do that?" Carmen asked touching the bruise.  
  
Sam flinched. "You have a hard fist."  
  
They started laughing. Sam's foot got caught in a cord on the ground. He fell forward onto Carmen. She banged her head on the wall behind her. They didn't fall all the way to the floor.  
  
Sam used his hands to pick up his weight off of Carmen from the wall.  
  
"You okay Carmen? Did you hit your head hard? I'm sorry."  
  
Carmen started laughing. "I'm fine Sam. What did you trip on?"  
  
"A cord."  
  
Carmen started to laugh again. Sam helped her up. "I guess it is funny."  
  
Carmen kept laughing and just nodded her head. Sam joined in. After a minute Sam stopped laughing. Carmen slowed down when she noticed Sam staring at her.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Carmen asked.  
  
"You. Do you know how beautiful you are?"  
  
Carmen smiled. "You think I'm beautiful?"  
  
"You are the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen."  
  
"You are very sweet."  
  
Sam smiled sweetly and stayed close. Carmen looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Kiss me Sam." Carmen said plainly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes. Stop talking and just..." Carmen was cut off by Sam.  
  
Sam put pressure on Carmen's lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her and held her tight. The kiss was intense. Sam pushed Carmen against a wall and kissed her harder. He moved her hands away from her back so he could put them on each side of her on the wall. Carmen opened her lips wider so they could French kiss. (just 'case you don't know, it's w/ tongue action) Carmen flipped over Sam so he was underneath. She wrapped her hands around his waist but never stopped kissing him. Sam pushed Carmen back against a wall but this time in the corner. He moved his lips from hers and down to her neck. Carmen put her arms down by her side.  
  
"I love you Sam." Carmen said. Sam stepped back from Carmen. He gave her a strange look. A guy opened the door because time was up.  
  
"So what happened?" asked a guy.  
  
Carmen looked at Sam and walked out. "Ask him."  
  
Sam walked out but Carmen was already gone.  
  
Sam looked all over the house for Carmen. He could not find her. After about a half an hour Sam decided to go home. Sam opened the screen door and walked down the three wood steps. Sam walked four steps and some strange feeling inside of him made him look to the picnic table on his left. He saw Carmen sitting by the table with her arms resting on the table and she seemed to be breathing slowly and deeply. Sam walked up to her but stood behind her.  
  
"Hey Carmen." Sam said still standing behind her.  
  
Carmen took in a breathe and didn't turn around. "Hey Sam. You enjoy the party?"  
  
Sam opened his mouth to speak but he closed it and sat next to Carmen. Sam sat so he was facing her. He opened his mouth but still, no words came out. Carmen noticed this and looked at Sam.  
  
"Spit it out Sam. Say what you must." Carmen said looking at Sam with sad eyes.  
  
Sam looked into Carmen's eyes then looked down. "What happened in there Carmen? One minute you can't stand me and the next we're making out almost to the point of having sex. What suddenly changed for you?"  
  
Carmen looked away from Sam and looked at her fidgeting hands on the table. "I guess I got caught up in the moment. You were on me and telling me I was beautiful so it made me want to kiss you I guess."  
  
Sam stared at Carmen and started to nod his head. "That's great Carmen. Well at least now I know that everything you did tonight didn't mean a thing. I bet that I love you thing you said was something blurted out in the heat of the moment. Do you know how cruel that is Carmen? You probably would have went all the way with me if we weren't interrupted and when we were done you would say o sorry it was a mistake. I didn't know you could be so hurtful."  
  
Carmen still didn't look at him but spoke softly. "I'm not cruel Sam."  
  
"You're not cruel, fuck that! How the hell is telling someone you love them and not meaning it not cruel?" Sam's voice got slightly louder.  
  
"I'm not cruel Sam because I meant it okay?" Carmen said with a tear in her eye. She looked at Sam whose jaw dropped when she said that. "Yeah that's right. I meant it when I said I loved you. I never stopped loving you; I was just pissed off that's all. Now can we please pretend that we never had this conversation?"  
  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"When I said that to you I freaked you out. You gave me this you're crazy look."  
  
Sam smiled a small smile. "I was just surprised that you told me that. I was waiting so long for you to tell me that again that's all. I love you Carmen and I want you to remember that. Now that we know that we both love each other we should be together."  
  
Carmen turned her body so she was facing him. She wiped away her tears. "I don't know Sam. The first time didn't work out and I got hurt badly. I don't want that to happen again."  
  
Sam put his hands on her shoulders. "It won't happen again. I was a total ass and didn't realize how important you were to me. I had to lose you first. Now I know how amazing you are and I never want to lose you again. Please trust me."  
  
Carmen smiled a little. "Well I guess I have to because I have the whole love thing. That can change though."  
  
Sam slid his hands down around her body. "O yeah? The love thing is a big problem."  
  
Carmen wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah it is but maybe I can work with it."  
  
Sam and Carmen kissed. They stayed there kissing for a few minutes. After that Carmen stood up and grabbed Sam's hand. They walked together to Sam's house where they spent the night.  
  
It was eight in the morning. Carmen and Sam were sleeping in Sam's room when the phone rang. Carmen heard it first. She was in Sam's arms so she just flipped over and started to kiss him. She talked between kisses.  
  
"Hey Baby. The phone's ringing. You should get that. Sam. Sam I saw your eyes open so I know you can hear me."  
  
Sam opened his eyes wide and kissed Carmen. "I wanted you to kiss me more so I didn't respond. You can get the phone. I have my own line so it's probably Jack or someone." Sam let go of Carmen and got up to go to the bathroom.  
  
Carmen reached for the phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Carmen is that you?"  
  
"Hey Joey. Yeah it's me."  
  
"Why are you answering Sam's phone?"  
  
"O, long story. I slept over here last night. We're back together."  
  
"That's great! It's about you guys got back together. So, is Sam there?"  
  
"He's in the bathroom. I can take a note for you."  
  
"Okay. Tell Sam our plane comes in at eleven tonight so he should be there on time."  
  
"Okay got it. Why so late?"  
  
"Cheapest flight."  
  
"ah smart. So did you do anything new since we last talked?"  
  
"Not really. Tomorrow I'll talk to you before school and tell you all the details. Hey Pacey wants to talk to you so Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Hey Carmen. How has your summer been lately?"  
  
"Fantastic. How is yours? Enjoying Boston?"  
  
"O it's great. Really something. We have to take you up here someday."  
  
"That sounds like fun."  
  
"Hey sorry to be rushing off so fast Carmen but I have to leave for work. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"Bye Pacey."  
  
Carmen hung up the phone. Sam came out of the bathroom with his PJ's on.  
  
"I thought you were going to take a shower?" Carmen asked.  
  
"I am. I need my shirt though." Sam said pointing to his shirt Carmen was wearing.  
  
"O here." Carmen started to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"Stop Carmen." Carmen stopped. "I need to take a shower and so do you and we both know that Bessie is not rich so we should really save money. We should share a shower." Sam smirked.  
  
Carmen smiled right back and got up. "I think you are so right. Let's share a shower. I get my own towel though." Carmen grabbed Sam's hand and went in the bathroom.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Sam said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
The next chapter is called Reality check. Some real life issues come up. It's not going to be really emotional. (Or so I think, I still have to write it.) 


	25. reality check

The morning was perfect. The sun was shining bright but wasn't too bright. The birds were chirping and it was very warm outside. The creek looked so peaceful. Joey was having a good day. She woke up with enough time to get ready. Joey put on a perfect fit tee and a pair of dark jean shorts. Her hair was perfectly ironed which never happens. Joey looked herself up and down in the mirror and was incredibly happy with the picture staring back at her.  
  
"Joey! Carmen's here!" Bessie called from downstairs.  
  
"Okay! I'll be down in a second!" Joey yelled back.  
  
She took a deep breath, picked up her backpack and smiled at herself once more in the mirror before heading downstairs.  
  
"There you are Joey. I was going to leave without you. Now, is it just me or do we look the best we have ever looked?" Carmen said at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a blue tank and a dark pair of blue jean shorts and white flat sneakers with her red backpack.  
  
"No, I think we look great too. I think we're in love." Joey said.  
  
Bessie choked on her coffee when Joey said that. Joey and Carmen looked at her then Joey slipped on her sandals and cleared her throat.  
  
"Uh, I'm going now Bess. Bye." Joey said slightly looking at her.  
  
"Okay, have a good day Joey." Bessie said not even looking at Joey but walking into another room drinking her coffee.  
  
Carmen and Joey walked out. Joey walked fast and Carmen had to catch up.  
  
"Hey wait up! What happened in there Joey?" Carmen asked.  
  
Joey kept walking and looked down. "I don't know what you're talking about Carmen."  
  
"O come on Joey! Bessie was totally giving you the cold shoulder. It was like the cold war between sisters."  
  
Joey stopped dead in her tracks. Carmen walked back to Joey. Joey looked at Carmen and she had on a look of sympathy.  
  
"Okay. She knows Carmen."  
  
"Knows what Jo?"  
  
"Bessie knows that Pacey and I are having sex."  
  
"O my god! How does she know?"  
  
"Well, I always carry around my birth control pills with me so Bessie won't find them and when I was in Boston I looked in my purse and I noticed pack was missing. I had enough for three months so I was safe. I realized I dropped a pack under my desk at home and forgot to pick it up. I thought it would be safe because she never goes into my room. Yesterday I came back and I look under my desk and turn on my light and it's gone. I look up and it was sitting on my bed."  
  
"O no!"  
  
"Yep. Bessie decided to vacuum that weekend and she found them."  
  
Joey and Carmen start to walk again. "She's been like that since yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah." Joey lowered her head.  
  
Carmen noticed and put a hand on Joey's shoulder. "That's not all that's bothering is it Joey?"  
  
Joey raised her head to reveal herself crying. "No. I'm having some trouble with Pacey."  
  
Carmen walked Joey to a bench. "Sit down Jo. Tell me what he did."  
  
Joey wiped away her tears but more came. "It's not what he did it's what he didn't do. He doesn't get romantic anymore. O god, I must sound so pathetic."  
  
"O no Joey! I think girls have needs too and guys don't always get it. Tell me please. I'm your best friend and I want to help."  
  
"Pacey, he hasn't, he hasn't been really into me lately. Now I mean he still kisses me and we still have sex but during the summer he has really changed. Our first few nights in Boston he was so romantic and sweet and we cuddled and just were together a lot. About two weeks into summer he started to turn away from me at night and then he just kissed and said good night then go to sleep. Sometimes he didn't even kiss me."  
  
Joey wiped away her tears.  
  
"About the middle of the second month out there he started to come back later. I had to eat dinner and stuff by myself. A few times he came in so late that I was already in bed. I cried myself to sleep a few times. One day I just really wanted to have sex and Pacey was like, no I need to go to work. I got mad and told him I would go find someone. He got really pissed off and said he didn't care and that he hoped I had a good time. I was pissed all morning them he strolls in and says he's sorry and I tell him I would never cheat and we make up and have a short sex thing. Afterwards we get dressed and he kisses me on the cheek and says he's off to work. That night he comes back late again. That was the last time we had sex.  
  
"Two days ago Pacey had some business party he had to go to and he takes me. The whole night he ignores me and dances with me once and kisses me twice and has the nerve to say that I was unsocial. I was ignored all night!"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I kind of ignored him until now."  
  
Carmen started laughing and stood up.  
  
"What's so funny?" Joey asks.  
  
"Well..." Carmen starts talking when she is grabbed from behind and spun around. "Put me down Sam!" Carmen screams playfully.  
  
Sam put Carmen down and turns her around so she is facing him. He put his arms around her waist and she put her arms on his shoulders.  
  
"Hey Beautiful. How've you been?" Sam asked.  
  
"Just Dandy Handsome and you?" Carmen asks.  
  
"I've just entered heaven."  
  
Carmen smiles big and kisses Sam. Their kiss deepens and they keep going even in public.  
  
Joey watches them then Pacey walks up to her. He is very quiet.  
  
"Hey Jo. How are you?" Pacey asks barely looking up.  
  
"I'm okay. How about you?" Joey stands up in front of Pacey.  
  
Pacey looked into her eyes. His eyes are sad looking. "One tends to find it hard to be happy when the person they love refuses to spend anytime with them."  
  
Joey was standing a few inches away from Pacey. She looked down then into his eyes. She could always see his soul from his eyes. His eyes looked a shade darker than usual and dull and glass like. Joey felt a tear fall from her eye.  
  
"O wow! Look at the time. I have to go or else I'll be late. Bye Pacey." Joey ran off. Carmen, Sam and Pacey all watched her.  
  
All day Joey's stomach was in a knot. She felt like crying all day. When lunch came Joey had a pounding headache.  
  
"Joey that's it! What is wrong with you? Both Carmen and I know something is wrong with you." Charlie said.  
  
"I just have a headache that's all Charlie." Joey said. Joey looked at the table and felt her hands start to shake. Carmen grabbed her hands.  
  
"Joey, what's on your mind?" Carmen asked still holding her hands.  
  
Joey looked up at both of them. "I have to go to the clinic today. I need a pap smear."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Do you have someone to go with?" Charlie asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
Carmen looked from Joey to Charlie. "I think it's better if a girl goes with her." She looked at Joey. "Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
Joey nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm really scared Carm."  
  
Carmen hugged Joey. "I know. You know what, I need one too so I'll get one tonight. Now we can be scared together."  
  
"Thanks Carmen. I've been upset all day about Pacey and then I was worrying about going tonight. You've been so great today."  
  
"It's no biggie. That's what best friends are for."  
  
It was the last period of school. Joey, Charlie and Carmen had AP English 12. Joey and Charlie were sitting in the back by the long desk. Carmen walks in right before the bell. She stomps to the back where the other two are sitting and plops herself in a chair. Joey and Charlie stare at her.  
  
"In a bad mood are we?" Asks Charlie with a little chuckle.  
  
"Hee Hee, very funny Charlie. I don't get why you turned gay because guys suck big time." Carmen said with attitude.  
  
"Well I think a certain three lettered male upset you."  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" Carmen said.  
  
"Both of you stop! What happened Carmen?" Joey got in between them.  
  
"Sam is just being an ass. I swear your cousin has got to be the biggest dickhead right now! He asks me, and I say no, then he nags and nags and nags until my head was going to pop! I yelled at him and walked away to class. He can get so annoying! I can't believe you're related to him." Carmen huffed afterwards.  
  
"What did he ask you?" Charlie was very interested.  
  
"He asked me to go by Pacey's house to cheer him up and I told him I have to do something with Joey and he wants me to ditch her. I told him I had to do something too and he says that there are going to be girls and booze and he's going to go and I tell him I don't want him to go if there's going to be drunken whores there. He then says he's not on a leash and I yell at him and tell him to do whatever the hell he wants because I don't care anymore! Now I'm here." Carmen felt a little better.  
  
They didn't talk about that for the rest of the period.  
  
At six that night Carmen came over to go with Joey to the clinic. Carmen was let in and stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Joey! We have to go!" Carmen called.  
  
"Okay! Sit in the living room for a minute!" Joey called back.  
  
Carmen rolled her eyes and went into the living room and sat on the couch. Someone came down the stairs. Carmen stood up and faced that direction. "It's about time J... Sam? What do you want?" Carmen asked coldly.  
  
Sam walked into the room, closed the door and stood in front of it. "We need to talk Carmen."  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Let me out now!"  
  
"Carmen please!"  
  
Carmen rubbed her head. "Sam, I don't have time right now."  
  
"If you hear me out then I'll let you go." Sam was still in front of the door.  
  
Carmen stared at Sam then took a deep breathe and sat down. "Okay Sam. I'm listening."  
  
Sam got on the couch next to Carmen. "I need to know why you're mad at me right now."  
  
Carmen stood up. "Why Sam? Why? I'm MAD at you because you told me you wanted to get drunk with whores which ultimately leads to drunken sex. Sorry I don't want my... my... I don't know what you are to me! Are we boyfriend girlfriend again or are we fuck buddies? It's not really clear Sam! If we are only fuck buddies it would save us a lot of problems right now. So that's another thing I'm pissed at!"  
  
Joey called Carmen's name.  
  
"Now, excuse me Sam, but I have to go." Carmen turned on her heel and walked out leaving a very perplexed Sam in the living room.  
  
The whole ride there was silent. When they stepped into the clinic both girls clung to each other. They signed their names and waited in the waiting area. It seemed to take an eternity until Carmen was called. Carmen's eyes were bloodshot and her hands were shaking. An hour later she came back into the waiting area looking better.  
  
"How was it?" a very tense Joey asked.  
  
"It wasn't that bad. It hurt when they put it in and it felt weird when they moved it around but it wasn't extremely painful. You'll be fine." Carmen smiled.  
  
The lady came through the door and called Joey's name. Joey squeezed Carmen's hand then walked in.  
  
The ride back to Joey's house was a lot better then the ride from it. They sang Fallin' by Alicia Keys, epiphany by Staind and baby got back by sir mix a lot. When they reached the driveway they saw Bessie outside with Alex. They were walking next door. Joey and Carmen walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Alex. Bessie, why are you walking to Carmen's house?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well I'm not going to stay in THAT house with Sam as drunk as he is. Pacey looks a little tipsy too."  
  
Joey and Carmen looked at each other then ran into Joey's house. Carmen ran in first.  
  
"Sam, Pacey, where are you!?" Carmen screamed.  
  
Pacey looked down the stairs. "We're up here. Sam's in the bathroom. He's pretty messed up."  
  
Carmen and Joey ran upstairs. Carmen ran into the bathroom and Joey stood outside the door with Pacey. Carmen found Sam in the bath tub with the water running on him.  
  
"Sam! Are you okay?" Carmen touched his hand.  
  
"Carmen? Yeah I'm fine, just a little drunk." Sam laughed as he slurred out the words.  
  
"O you dumb ass." Carmen smiled. She got off her knees and went to the door. "I got it from here Pacey. Thanks."  
  
"It's okay. Let the cold water run on him a while, it'll help."  
  
Carmen nodded and smiled then closed the door. Carmen got back on her knees and splashed some cold water on his face. Sam woke a little.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?"  
  
"I did that because you're so, whatever. What made you do this to yourself?"  
  
"I thought it would help me."  
  
"Well clearly it only helped you get sick. You are so going to feel like shit tomorrow."  
  
Sam looked into her eyes. "It helped me get over you for a while."  
  
Carmen looked down. "Sam I..."  
  
"You don't have to say anything Carmen." Sam sat up so he was closer to Carmen. "Carmen, I don't want to lose you again. The last two days have been heaven on Earth and I won't give it up without a fight. Please don't leave me again. I can't handle it. I'll act better, I'll stay home every night, and I'll do anything as long as you stay."  
  
Carmen smirked a little. "You really thought I was going to leave you again? Sam, we had a fight. Sure I was mad but I don't want to break up. I love you Sam and I want this to last as long as it can. You won't get rid of me that easy."  
  
Sam smiled and leaned in to kiss Carmen. Carmen backed away. "Sam I may love you but I will not kiss you until you brush your teeth because your breath stinks." Carmen laughed and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Joey looked at Pacey and rolled her eyes. "Pacey, we need to talk." Joey took Pacey by the hand and took her into her room and closed the door.  
  
"What the fuck Pacey! Why the hell did you get Sam drunk?" Joey said.  
  
Pacey laughed and turned around then faced her again. "I guess everything is my fault, even this!"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I'm always doing something wrong when it comes to you Joey!"  
  
"O! This is not about us right now Pacey. This is about Sam and why he's drunk!"  
  
"I didn't force the stuff down his throat!"  
  
"You could have made him stop Pacey."  
  
"Why would I? I was drinking too. We felt like shit Jo. It was an easy exit."  
  
"You know, from experience I might add, that alcohol is NOT the answer to a problem."  
  
Pacey turned away. "Well it helped at the time."  
  
"Why would you need to drink anyway?"  
  
Pacey smiled at Joey. "Do you have to ask? BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU won't talk to me unless you need to yell at me! YOU are the reason I am hurting right now. You don't even care do you?"  
  
Joey got quiet. "Of course I care Pacey. I feel like crap right now too. I don't like not talking to you, not holding you, not kissing you. I miss you Pace."  
  
Pacey walked up to Joey. "I miss you too Jo."  
  
Joey and Pacey smiled at each other. Pacey slowly leaned in. when they were an inch apart Pacey smiled and Joey licked her lips. Their lips barely touched when Joey wrapped her arms around Pacey. The kiss deepened and they got really into it. Pacey reached his hand under Joey's shirt to fettle with her bra clasp. Joey's eyes sprung open. She quickly separated herself from Pacey and stood back. Pacey stared at Joey.  
  
"What's wrong Joey?" Pacey asked stepping closer.  
  
Joey stepped back and put her hands out. "I can't do this Pacey."  
  
"It's not like we didn't have sex before." Pacey chuckled and stepped towards Joey. Joey took another step back. Pacey walked three giant steps forward and Joey backed herself against a wall. Pacey slowly closed the gap between her and himself. When Pacey was a few inches away Joey pushed her arms straight forward hitting Pacey in the stomach. Pacey coughed and backed away from Joey.  
  
"What was that for?" Pacey asked catching his breath.  
  
Joey looked wide eyed at Pacey then went to sooth him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Pace but I don't want to do this now."  
  
"I know you're mad at me but you don't have to ram your arms into my stomach."  
  
"I didn't know any other way to make you stop."  
  
"If you would have told me I would have stopped."  
  
Joey backed away and laughed with sarcasm. "Okay Pacey, that's why when I told you TO stop you didn't. Just because you're intoxicated doesn't mean you can ignore me!"  
  
Pacey straightened his clothes up and walked to the door but stopped short of walking out when he turned around. "What is up with you lately Joey? You ignore me the last day in Boston, you don't even talk to me three complete sentences since we've been back in Capeside and now you're hitting me when I try and get close to you."  
  
Joey looked at Pacey and looked away then looked back again. "I... I need... I just... err!" Joey threw her hands up and rubbed her head.  
  
Pacey just looked at Joey and seriously talked her now. "What do you need Jo?"  
  
Joey looked at Pacey and put her hand down. She outstretched her hands like she was going to talk and opened her mouth but closed it again and turned around to face the window. She spoke quietly. "I don't know what I need Pacey. Please go now."  
  
Pacey walked up behind Joey and touched her arm. She turned around to look into his eyes. He had a raspy voice. "You know what you need Joey, you just don't want to tell me. I won't leave until I know. I need to know why I'm repelling you and I can't just let it go because it really is killing me."  
  
Joey stared into those beautiful blue eyes and only saw compassion and sadness. She felt sad herself.  
  
"Pace, I love you, with all my heart, and I want to make sure you realize that. I was just pissed off before but now... now is different." Joey paused then walked over to the table with her phone and alarm clock on it. "What I need is more. I still need and want more then just sex."  
  
Pacey lifted an eyebrow at this comment. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Joey was about to answer when the phone rang. Pacey rolled his eyes and huffed before spinning and facing Joey. Joey looked at Pacey then answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Joey said.  
  
"Joey? Is that you?" a female voice asked while crying.  
  
Joey's eyes opened wide. "Andie is that you?"  
  
"Yyesss. Joey I need hhelp." Andie said sobbing.  
  
"Okay Andie, what's wrong?" Joey asked. Pacey listened in.  
  
"I... I'm bleeding and I don't know how to make it stop."  
  
"Okay Andie, I'll be right there." Joey hung up the phone and Joey and Pacey ran downstairs.  
  
What is Andie bleeding from? Why? Next chapter is going to be a fun write. Please review! 


	26. the last unexpected moments

Author's note: I know this is on short notice but this is the last chapter of unexpected love. I'm going to try and make it a long one. I have been so busy with my new story that I haven't had any thoughts on this one. I'm starting another one too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Too bad. (  
  
Recap: last chapter Pacey and Joey had gotten in a fight and not really cool. Sam and Carmen got back together but got into a fight. Pacey and Sam felt bad so they got drunk and Carmen and Sam got back again. Joey and Pacey were close to having sex when Joey said she wanted more. At the worst time the phone rang. It was Andie and she said she couldn't stop bleeding.  
  
New: this chapter is going to be in the summer. If you remember some details from the story it will make sense. Every other important detail will be shown. I hope you enjoy THE LAST UNEXPECTED MOMENTS.  
  
Joey Potter walked down the four familiar steps in front of the Potter house for the billionth time this summer. Joey hadn't had a chance to relax at all. Dawson and Charlie were dragging her everywhere in town and even to a few towns over. She realized that there was no use fighting them because they would say "Joey, we are not leaving you here to mop your sorry ass of an eighteen year old around your house, eat ice cream and get plump for Worthington." It was their pathetic attempt to get her mind off of Pacey.  
  
Pacey.  
  
That's a name she wish she could forget. The one guy she ever loved, the one guy who said he would never let her fall, dropped flat on her face at the prom. He made a huge scene. Pacey looked her straight in the eyes and told her how miserable she was making him. After three years of realizing they loved each other, he decided to tell her then. It was two months since that horrible night and yet Joey couldn't stop crying. In the shower, in her bed at night, while cleaning her house, even when she was in the library! Joey didn't like how Pacey made her feel but she still loved him. It hurt her so much that when she saw him, she couldn't touch him. He was always around. Either he was walking down the same street she was on or he was leaving her house after hanging with Sam. Why couldn't he just disappear? Joey knew that's the reason she said yes to this whole summer close road trip with Dawson, Charlie, Jen and Carmen. She wanted to get away from Pacey and forget him...sadly, it wasn't working. Joey felt a single tear run down her cheek as she sat on the porch waiting for the van to pull up.  
  
Pacey Witter sat on his soft white and red chair that his sister got him for his birthday. He was staring off into space not blinking once. His mind was concentrated on the words of the song coming from his stereo. They fit so perfectly with him that it seemed as though the song was made for him. These types of songs weren't usually what he listened to but lately, he couldn't get enough of songs that made him sad. Pacey picked up the picture of him and Joey as the song played. I set out on a narrow way  
  
Many years ago  
  
Hoping I would find true love  
  
Along the broken road  
  
But I got lost a time or two  
  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
  
I couldn't see how every sign  
  
Pointed straight to you (Chorus)  
  
Every long lost dream  
  
Led me to where you are  
  
Others who broke my heart  
  
They were just Northern Stars  
  
Pointing me on my way  
  
Into your loving arms  
  
This much I know is true  
  
(That) God blessed the broken road  
  
And led me straight to you I look back on the years I spent  
  
Just passing through  
  
I'd like to take the time I lost  
  
And give it back to you  
  
But you just smile and take my hand  
  
You've been there, you understand  
  
It's all part of a grander plan  
  
That is coming true (Chorus) Straight to you Now I'm just rolling home  
  
into my lover's arms  
  
this much I know...I know its true  
  
(That) God blessed the broken road  
  
And led me straight to you  
  
(Yes) God blessed the broken road  
  
And led me straight to you - Melodie Crittenden "Broken Road"  
  
When the song ended Pacey saw a few wet spots on the glass of the picture frame. Pacey wiped away the tears and smiled at the picture. He remembered the day it was taken. It was a freezing cold day by the creek. Everyone was decorating Gram's tree while Joey and Pacey sat on the porch. Joey decided to wear just a blue and white sweater so she was scrunched up practically into a ball. Pacey moved his hand over hers and it was ice cold. He looked at her and laughed. Joey slowly turned her head and rolled her eyes. "See Jo," Pacey said unbuttoning his large jacket. "That's what you get for not listening to your boyfriend." Joey felt her hands going numb but didn't want to give up so easily. "Well I'm fine Pace. I don't need your jacket." "Who said I was going to give you my Jacket? I may love you but I'm not going to freeze my ass off." "O that's very sweet of you." Joey said sarcastically. "I would have though, if you wanted, let you sit on my lap and I held you nice and close so we could both be warm and comfortable on this freezing cold night." Pacey smiled at Joey tempting her. "But, since you don't want to, I guess I'll keep this double coated flannel all to myself then." Joey nodded and turned away. After a few seconds a wind blew in and froze her nose. Joey gave in and walked to Pacey. He just opened his coat and let her sit on his lap then they held each other close inside the coat. "I knew you couldn't resist sitting on my lap Potter." "Get over yourself Witter. It was either this or face Mother Nature in a battle. Let me tell ya, she's one tough lady." Joey smiled sweetly at Pacey. "So are you gonna kiss me or do I have to make you?" "You never have to force me to kiss you." Pacey smiled and leaned into Joey. They both had there eyes closed but could hear a camera go off. The pair looked up and there was Jen holding a Camera and smiling. "You guys are so cute when you stop fighting." Jen said about to cry. "Lindley, that was a very private moment you took a picture of and I would like to have it." Pacey stumbled out with a face that was red. "Is Pacey embarrassed? You really shouldn't be because I caught you two doing a little more than just kissing at the junior class trip last year." Jen put her hand over her mouth in sarcasm. Joey got up and felt her face all red. "Well this is embarrassing. If you never bring that up again that would be great Jen. I'm going to go inside and get warmed up." Joey hurried inside.  
  
Pacey would never forget that day, even that year. So much happened in high school between the bantering buddies. Neither one of them would have guessed this is what high school would have ended like. If someone would have told Pacey freshman year that he was going to end up falling in love with Joey his sophomore year and end up dating her on and off for the next two, he would have laughed in their face and show them to the nearest psyche ward. Despite all of the amazing times he had, the ones he couldn't get out of his head were the prom and two weeks later. Pacey went to the prom with all of this anger because he didn't do so hot on a test after Joey kept nagging him to keep studying. Seeing Joey talking to another guy and the fact that it didn't really bother him set him off. It wasn't until the next day that Pacey realized that he did care but Joey was so worried about her grades that it made him happy to see her smile, not that she was talking to another guy.  
  
Two weeks after they broke up, Joey shows up at his door wanting to be friends again. Pacey could not be friends with a woman that he was still in love with. He went off on her again. This time Joey ran away crying after telling him she hated him. That line hit his heart hard. "I hate you Pacey!" floated around his mind for weeks. It still came back sometimes leaving Pacey in an almost suicide state. How could you hurt her again? Pacey kept asking himself. He decided it was best if they stayed away from each other.  
Pacey put down the picture and looked at his clock. It was time that he got ready to go see Andie. She had gone to a mental help place after trying to commit suicide earlier in the year. She called Joey up after she slit her wrists and legs because the bleeding wouldn't stop. If she wouldn't have taken so much aspirin her blood wouldn't have been so thin that she couldn't stop bleeding. Pacey hasn't seen Andie in a few weeks and was excited to see her. Pacey got changed as Happiness by Abra Moore played.  
I didn't know it could feel like this  
  
I didn't know the hurt  
  
And I try to explain to myself  
  
But I can't find no word  
  
So I lie about it  
  
And I tell 'em I'm feeling fine  
  
And I'll cry about it  
  
Hoping tomorrow will change my mind  
  
Happiness has come to this  
  
And God, it's such a heavy burden to bear  
  
I didn't know it could be like this  
  
I didn't know it could go so far  
  
And I try to reveal the part of me  
  
But you can't find no scar  
  
And I lie about it  
  
And I tell 'em I'm feeling fine  
  
And I cry about it  
  
Hoping tomorrow will change my mind  
  
Happiness has come to this  
  
And God, it's such a heavy burden to bear .  
  
Joey was deep in thought when she heard a car pull in her drive way. Joey smiled at the fact that they were always late. She stood up and walked down to the ground to wave at them. Dawson ran out of the car and hugged Joey. Charlie followed suit. "Joey, I'm so sorry I'm late. Is he here yet?" Dawson asked. Joey stood back and looked strangely at Dawson. "Is who here?" "Pacey." Joey's eyes sprung open. "Pacey? He's coming? Why didn't you guys tell me!" "Charlie was...Charlie!" Dawson turned to Charlie and crossed his arms. "Charlie! Did you not tell her?" Charlie swore a few times and stepped towards Joey. "I'm so sorry Joey it slipped my mind." "How could telling me that PACEY was coming with us just slip your mind?" Joey took in a few deep breaths. "Its fine, it's okay. I have you two also so I'll be okay." Joey started to calm down but looked at Dawson who had something else on his mind. "I know that look Dawson. What other surprises are there?" Joey said angrily. "Um well, we're not going. Surprise." Dawson squeaked out fidgeting. Joey exploded. "What! Are you seriously telling me that I'm stuck all day with Pacey, alone? How could you do this to me Dawson? You know how I feel about Pacey! What the hell am I supposed to do?" Joey started crying and yelling and throwing her arms around. Charlie stopped her. "Joey! There's an easy way out. All you have to do is not go." He smiled at his good working brain but stopped smiling when he saw Joey. "Good thinking Brainiac, but I can't NOT go! I promised Andie I would come visit her today. I can't break my promise. I guess I just have to deal with him. I won't talk to him though." Joey heard rocks cackling and watched as the Witter truck she knew too well rolled up the drive way and stopped next to Joey. "Your chariot awaits." said Pacey as he opened up the door for Joey. Joey turned her head and got in the truck. She slammed the door hard and stared out the window. Pacey walked around the other side and sat in. "I guess someone's not happy with this arrangement." Pacey joked to the boys then closed his door and drove off.  
  
The whole drive to the expressway was silent. There was so much tension that you could cut it with a knife. Pacey tried to lighten the mood. "So, isn't this road horrible?" No answer. "How've you been Joey?" No answer. Joey kept staring out the window. Pacey put the truck in the side lane and parked. He got out of the car and stood in front of Joey's window by the zooming traffic. Joey looked at him. Pacey was close to the cars passing by. "Pacey, get back into the car before you get hit!" Joey yelled. "No! Not until you talk to me. I don't want to fight with you anymore." Joey watched as a car came inches for Pacey. "Okay, please get back in the car." Pacey walked to his seat and got in. He looked at Joey. "Talk to me." "I have nothing to say." Joey didn't even look at him. "Fine." Pacey opened his door and was about to walk out when Joey stopped him. "Pacey wait! What do you want to know?" Joey looked at Pacey's face and not just his eyes. "I want to know how you're feeling." "I...I'm feeling pretty bad. Actually, I've never felt so bad. Pacey you really hurt me." Pacey looked down but forced himself to look at the pain in her dark brown eyes. "I know I did Joey. I want to apologize. I went way overboard at prom and when you came to my house. I've been dying inside because I hurt you so much. I hope that sometime you can forgive me." "Pace, I know that I hurt you too. I didn't mean to, I always had good intensions. It still hurts and I need some time. I just want you to know that I don't hate you but I can't your friend. I couldn't handle it." Joey felt a tear run down her face. Pacey just shook his head. "Okay, well at least I tried. Thank you Joey for not hating me. You have no idea how much that means."  
  
Pacey started up the car again and got back on the road to Andie's hospital. It was another half hour before they reached St. Diangelo's Mental Help Center. The hospital was small. It was actually kind of dirty and was brightly lighted. All of the nurses wore white dresses like they did in the old days and the doctors had on blue coats instead of white ones. They sat in chairs outside of Andie's room and waited for the nurse to come out. She told them that only one person could go in at a time. Joey saw Andie last week so she let Pacey go in first because he hasn't seen her in a few weeks. Pacey walked into Andie's room and looked around. Everything was white. White clothes, white drapes, white walls, even white carpet. Andie was lying in her bed smiling at Pacey. Her arms had bandages on them and little red spots were visible. "Hey Andie. How've you been?" Pacey gave her a hug then sat in the chair next to her. "I've been pretty good. They said I can leave soon. How've you been?" Andie sat up and looked at Pacey. Her hair had grown and her face was very pale. "I'm good." Pacey gave a little smile then looked down at his jeans that had mud on the legs. "Pacey." Andie looked into Pacey's eyes and sighed. "I want the truth. I know you're sad. Is it really that bad?" "Yeah." Was the only reply Andie got. "Why don't you tell her?" "How do I do that Andie? Should I just go up to her and say, "Joey, I know I stomped on your heart and hurt you a million times but I love you and I hope you can forget that I'm completely out of your league and that you can't stand to be around me?" She doesn't even want to be my friend Andie." "You don't know that." "Yes I do. On the ride here I apologized and she said that she thinks she can forgive me and she doesn't hate me but she can't and doesn't want to be my friend. I can't tell her I still love her when she doesn't want anything to do with me. Besides, I'm leaving soon so it doesn't matter." "It does matter Pacey. You will regret not telling her for the rest of your life. You need to stop thinking so low of yourself. She does want to know you. I bet she still loves you too but she's just too scared to do anything because wounds are still fresh." "Andie, I don't want to hurt her again and I will if I do anything. I WON'T hurt her." "How do you know that not telling her isn't hurting her?" Pacey just stared at Andie. She was wrong. There was no way that not telling her was hurting her. He couldn't tell Joey how he felt. It wouldn't work. She doesn't like him already and if he does anything she might start to hate him. "I should let Joey see you before we have to go." Pacey stood up and hugged Andie. He whispered thank you into her ear then told Joey to see Andie.  
  
Joey walked into the room where Andie was. She smiled and gave Andie a hug. Joey sat in the seat that Pacey was sitting in before. She didn't say anything but just looked at Andie. Andie just looked at Joey and could tell what she felt. "How was it being alone with Pacey again?" Andie asked. Joey chuckled. "It was...something. The man almost got killed." "What?" "Pacey didn't tell you?" Andie shook her head. "Well, I wasn't talking to him so Pacey put the truck on the side lane and stood by the traffic by my window until I agreed to talk to him. He is the most persistent man I have ever known." "He's only like that when it comes to you." Joey turned red at that comment. "I wish he wasn't so...so pacey." "That's Pacey for ya, always himself." "Andie I'm really hurting right now." Joey started to cry. "Why? What set it off?" "It's just me and Pacey. I can't be around him Andie. I...I still love him. After all of the pain he gave me I just want to be in his arms and kiss him." "Why don't you tell him this?" "I want to. I want to so badly but I don't want to get hurt when he tells me he doesn't love me." "You might not get the answer you are expecting."  
  
At that moment the nurse walked in and told Joey that visiting time was over and she needed to leave. Joey hugged Andie and closed the door behind her. Joey and Pacey met in the hallway and walked down the street to the truck. The ride to the expressway was silent. Once they were riding smoothly Joey turned and smiled at Pacey. Pacey just looked at her. "What?" Pacey asked smiling at Joey and trying to watch the rode. "I want to be friends again Pace." Pacey nodded. "Alright then Potter. Let's have some music." Pacey turned on the radio and put on 101.9 fm the mix. Pacey drove with one hand and rested the other on the bench. The song buddy holly by Weezer came on. Joey started to yelp and started to sing. "What's with these homies, dissing my girl? Why do they gotta front? What did we ever do to these guys That made them so violent? Woo-hoo, but you know I'm yours Woo-hoo, and I know you're mine Woo-hoo, and that's for all time!"  
  
The next chorus Pacey came in. They sang the whole ride back to Joey's house. When they were about two miles away from her house, Criminal started to play. Pacey and Joey looked at each other. After about a second or two, Pacey looked away so he could watch the road. Joey kept looking at Pacey. Joey took a deep breath and reached her hand out. She rested it on Pacey's hand and could feel sparks flying though her body. Pacey looked down at their hands then looked up at Joey who was smiling with a closed mouth. Pacey smiled back and turned his hand so their palms were touching. He laced his fingers with hers then turned to watch the road. They sat like that until they reached her home.  
  
Once Pacey stopped the truck in the driveway Joey opened the door, smiled, and walked away. Pacey watched Joey walk away. When Joey was about to walk in she turned around. "You hungry Pacey?" Joey smiled.  
  
"You mean Josephine Potter is actually going to cook for me?"  
  
"Do you want something or not?" Joey rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay." Pacey turned off the car and headed inside.  
  
Joey turned on the lights and noticed no one was home. She walked into the kitchen and looked in the cabinets. Pacey sat on the counter.  
  
"So what's the delicacy Madame Potter?" Pacey asked removing his shoes.  
  
"All I have is Mac and Cheese." Joey started to boil water. After about two minutes Joey picked out pasta and gave it to Pacey to try. Pacey put it in his mouth and gave an ugly look.  
  
"This is extremely hard Joey." Pacey spit out the Macaroni.  
  
"Do you think you could do better Mr. Puck?" Joey gave Pacey the spoon.  
  
"I can do better then him." Pacey jumped off the counter. "Sit and learn from the master."  
  
Pacey kept boiling the pasta then drained and put butter, crème, and cheese powder in the bowl. After he was done mixing he looked at Joey. "Would you like to try it and have a taste of heaven?"  
  
"I doubt its heaven." Joey took a spoonful and smiled. It really was like heaven! "That's really good Pacey." Joey grabbed a spoon and started to eat by herself.  
  
"Hey, save me some." Pacey pulled away the pot.  
  
Joey swallowed. "Sorry Pace, it's really good." Joey took another spoonful. "Here Pacey."  
  
Pacey put his hand on Joey's and put the spoon in his mouth. It was either good or he was really hungry. Joey watched as Pacey ate. She felt sparks in her hand and butterflies in her stomach. She had this strange feeling that maybe Pacey wasn't over her yet either. Joey needed to know.  
  
Joey took the pot from Pacey and put it next to her on the counter. Pacey protested but Joey just smiled. Joey took Pacey's hand and got the spoon and put it on the counter. Pacey watched ever action Joey made. He smiled right back at her. Joey put both her hands in his and wrapped in her fingers. Both of them leaned in and closed their eyes. Their lips brushed each others then they pressed harder against each other. Pacey let go her hands and ran his own down her hair. Joey wrapped hers around Pacey's neck and pulled him closer. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started to play with his hair. Pacey placed his arms around her waist and picked her up off the counter. He moved his hand down so he could carry her. Slowly Pacey walked into the bedroom. Joey closed the door behind them.  
  
The next day at seven at night, Pacey walked into Lerry's fresh fish with a frown on his face. Sam was already sitting at the table so Pacey sat across from him. "Hey man, how'd yesterday go?" Sam asked between bites of his fish sticks.  
  
"It was some day."  
  
"What happened yesterday Pacey?" Sam asked concerned about his friend.  
  
"Joey, Joey is what happened."  
  
"What did you do to her now?"  
  
"Nothing! Well, I mean I did stuff but not bad stuff." Pacey smiled at the thought of last night.  
  
"Something good must have happened if you're smiling."  
  
Pacey looked at Sam with a smile then frowned. "No! Sam, we had sex last night. It was the most amazing night and the most terrifying. I don't know what to do, I'm leaving tomorrow and I can't get back with her but I want her and I love her and I don't want to hurt her."  
  
"I think you should talk to her. Speak of the devil, look whom just walked in." Sam said pointing to the door.  
  
Pacey looked towards the door and there stood Joey. She had on a tank and shorts. She looked at Pacey and gave a sad smile then walked out. Pacey felt a pain in his heart. He took a deep breath and got up to follow Joey. Pacey looked around but couldn't find her. He walked a little and found Joey sitting on the wooden swing in front of the park.  
  
"Joey, I need to talk to you." Pacey sat next to Joey and saw that she was crying.  
  
"Hey Pacey. How've you been?" Joey wiped away her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry I left this morning Jo. I just...we can't be together Joey."  
  
"I knew you were going to say that."  
  
"Joey it's not because..."  
  
"If you didn't want to get back together then why did we kiss?"  
  
"I...I don't know. Joey, I'm leaving for New York tomorrow. I got a job. The place in Boston last summer said I was good and they offered me a job."  
  
Joey stood up. "You're leaving? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Pacey stood in front of her. "I didn't know how."  
  
"O, you didn't know how. You knew how to get me in bed though didn't you pace? Was that all I was? A quick lay?"  
  
"No Joey! I would never use you for anything, including sex. I felt the same way you did."  
  
"Sure Pacey. If you knew you were going then why did you tell me that you loved me? Why did you have to lie?"  
  
"I never lied about that. I always, always loved you and I still do. I want to be with you but I can't."  
  
"Stay Pacey. Stay with me. I don't want you to go."  
  
"You can't tell me to stay. We're not together! We're never going to be again. You deserve better. Why can't you just hate me?"  
  
"I can't hate you Pacey because I love you. I still love you even though you have been a total ass lately. Pace, I need to know that there is no chance for us."  
  
"I already told you that Joey."  
  
"I need to feel it. I need you to kiss me. I need to feel it from you that you don't want us."  
  
Pacey was hesitant at first but he got closer and kissed Joey ever so lightly. He knew that if he kissed her any harder that he wouldn't be able to let her go. It was short and Pacey stood back. He watched her reaction.  
  
"Satisfied? I should go. Good night Joey." Pacey turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Pacey," Pacey stopped walking but didn't turn around. Joey walked up behind him. "If you leave me Pacey, it's not good night, it's good bye and we never see each other again. Please don't say goodbye." Pacey felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  
  
Pacey took off her hand and faced Joey. "Goodbye Joey Potter." Pacey turned around and walked away. He could here Joey crying and he felt as though he carried his own torn heart in his hands as he walked away from the person that mattered most.  
  
Two weeks into the new school year and already Joey had tons of homework. It was Friday night so Joey would be in the dorm alone. She didn't mind though. Carmen was her roommate at Worthington so she knew someone on campus. Joey sat looking out her window at the Boston clock tower. Joey felt tears coming so she looked away. That was the first thing she saw when Pacey and her came to Boston two summers ago. Joey felt Carmen's hand on her arm.  
  
"Are you okay Joey? Do you want me to stay?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Have fun tonight. Be careful with that ring."  
  
Carmen smiled and walked out of the room. Carmen was now engaged to Sam for about a month now. Her ring had a medium sized round diamond in the middle and was held with a gold band.  
  
Joey studied for an hour then she heard a knock at the door. She figured it was Carmen who forgot her key or something. Joey didn't remove her eyes from her book then opened the door.  
  
"Hey Jo." A familiar voice rang out.  
  
Joey dropped her book and looked at the person. "Pacey? What are doing here? How did you find me?"  
  
"Joey I came to get you back."  
  
Joey felt her self getting dizzy so she sat on her bad. "It's too late for that Pacey."  
  
"I know it is but I miss you so much. It's been a living hell this last month and a half. I hated every moment I was in New York because I wasn't with you. I picked the wrong thing back then Joey and I want to make it right. I should have said goodnight."  
  
"If it was killing you then why did you wait so long to find me?"  
  
"I was in New York for two hours when I realized I need you. Joey, you are my everything. I told my boss I couldn't stay because I needed to go to Boston. My boss setup a transfer for me to Boston but it was a month later. I needed to keep a Job so I stayed. I got transferred to Boston two weeks ago."  
  
"I still don't understand. Why did you wait two weeks?"  
  
Pacey smiled. "I couldn't come unprepared." Pacey reached into his pocket and took out a little black box. Pacey got down on a knee and took Joey's hand in his. Joey had tears in her eyes. Pacey opened the box and held it in his other hand.  
  
"Jo, I fell in love with you when we were kids and I never stopped loving you. I loved even when we were two complete opposites and I loved you when I finally had the guts to tell you. I know I have been a complete jerk this last year but I hope you can forgive me and love me again. I'm always in heaven when I'm with you and I don't want to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me. You don't have to answer now but I want you to consider making me the luckiest man in the world by letting me become your husband. If it's not me, who ever that man will be, he would be the most lucked out person ever. I know that if you want me, I will spend my whole life making you happy. So now I'll ask the question. Josephine Potter, would you do me the honor, of becoming my wife?"  
  
Pacey look at Joey's face. There was tears falling from her eyes and she was smiling. Joey squeezed Pacey's hand. "There is nothing that would make me happier than to become Mrs. Josephine Witter."  
  
Pacey felt tears in his eyes. He had trouble taking out the ring and putting it on Joey's finger. By the time the ring was on, Pacey was crying too. They both stood up and hugged each other. They kissed many times and their tears mixed.  
  
Love comes naturally, in unexpected ways, without any permission. Unknown  
  
The end.  
  
Read and review! I had a lot of fun with this story. 


End file.
